No Limite
by Millie Nasp
Summary: Isabella, filha, irmã, esposa e amiga. Uma vida cercada de humilhações, havia deixado de ser há jovem doce. Ela não podia confiar em ninguém, sua própria família a traiu, o amor de sua vida a traiu, para se tornar uma mulher forte que escondia seus sentimentos para se proteger do mundo. Dor e amor eram palavras primas, mas será que o amor superaria a dor das traições?
1. Prologo

Um casamento abalado ...

Um homem frio que não se compara em nada com o cara com quem já é casado há cinco anos ...

Uma mulher forte que guardou uma coroa e vestiu a armadura para poder sobreviver ao caos ...

Traições, festas, baladas, bebidas e mulheres ...

Lágrimas, dor, humilhações e depressão ...

Ele só queria saber de curtir a vida ...

Ela deixou o verdadeiro eu na prateleira ...

Afinal, de quantas maneiras e um poder podem ser destruídos e continuar batendo?

Eu estava farta ...

Simplesmente cansada de tudo aquilo, não aguentava mais ser uma mulherzinha traída, eu era forte uma mulher importante, comandava mais de 100 pessoas, mas não sei comandar meu marido, cuidar do meu casamento, eu era patética, mas já estava cansada de tudo Não, eu não consegui mais olha-lo, o homem que eu amo e que me faz tanto mal.

Não é uma primeira vez que eu sou traída por ele, minha galhada é conhecida e bem grande, todos da cidade sabiam que eu era corna, mas uma vez que é diferente, não é uma simples transição, eu sabia que iria acabar e e sabia Não é tão fácil, mas não é o meu casamento, é bem-vinda, mas eu prefiro ser largada pelo meu marido, não é tão meu assim, deixe-me em conta, eu sei que ele iria me deixar para ficar com _ela_ e Simplesmente não conseguiu fazer nada, e por primeira vez a Delegada De Policia Civil Isabella Swan não sabe o que fazer .. .

Estou no LIMITE!


	2. Chapter 1 - Olá

Olá!

Prazer sou Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, ou como sou conhecida no meu trabalho Dra. Isabella Swan, para os íntimos só Bella, tenho 25 anos, moro na área nobre de Seattle no edifício chamado Alaska, sou bacharel em Direito pela Faculdade de Direito de Havard, especializada em Direito Penal pela Faculdade de Oxford, sim, meu pai investiu pesado nos meus estudos, por parte de pai tenho duas irmãs Katherine ou Kate como a chamo e Tanya Denalli Swan que moram em Forks, minha mãe tem outra filha a Anastácia Dwyer ou Annie como a chamo moram na Florida. Atualmente sou Delegada de Policia Civil, sou casada há cinco anos, com o homem que amo, porém o mesmo já não deve me amar, todos dizem que é só uma fase ruim, uma crise, mais sei que não é nada está certo, nós éramos o casal 20 como Emmett brincava, Emmett é irmão mais velho do meu marido, meu esposo chama-se Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, o dono do sorriso mais lindo, o cara mais lindo que já vi, é tão difícil para eu ver a verdade.

Muitos me criticam, por eu ainda estar com ele, mas o que posso fazer? Eu o amo, eu sou uma otária, mais uma otária apaixonada. Eu queria ter força para deixa-lo, mas simplesmente não consigo, é humilhante mais vivo de migalhas da sua atenção, eu tenho que mudar, eu sei minhas amigas e cunhadas vivem me dizendo isso, eu não sei o que fazer perdida em pensamentos que nem vejo Jacob entrar na minha sala, Jacob Black é meu amigo/irmão desde o tempo em que eu era uma simples Agente Policial.

— Olha só, encontrei a Delegada mais gostosa da Policia. Falou meu amigo rindo abertamente.

— Se Leah ouvir isso tu ficara sem andar uma semana. Falei rindo, levantando da minha cadeira para cumprimentá-lo.

— Ela sabe que a amo, mais que você é gostosa você é. Falou brincando, dei um tapa em seu ombro forte.

— Respeite sua superior. Falei firme escondendo o sorriso, pelo menos aqui eu tinha voz ativa.

— Eu respeito gata. O safado ainda pisca um olho, Jacob é muito bonito, alto, moreno, forte, nós tivemos uma aventura antes de eu conhecer Edward, Jake, é casado com Leah uma colega de trabalho que esta em licença maternidade. A palavra maternidade ainda é como um punhal no meu peito.

— Veja trouxe o retrato falado daquele Homem de preto ou homem da meia-noite que esta tacando o terror nas ruas, roubando carros, batendo em homens, violentando mulheres...

— Bom, muito bom, esse caso precisamos desvendar o mais rápido possível e prender o salafrario. Respondi o interrompendo.

— Sim Princess, vamos fazer de tudo, meus homens estão dando duro para isso. Jack falou.

— Tem que dar mesmo precisamos trazer a paz para Seattle e redondezas.

— Sim, Bella, iremos como sempre fazemos, somos muito bons no que fazemos. Mas me diga como esta à vida?

— Que vida Jake? A vida amorosa fracassada de uma Delegada? Falei sorrindo triste.

— Você não é fracassada, nunca mais repita isso, o Cullen que é um panaca, você deveria me deixar dar-lhe uma lição.

— Não Jake, sem briga por favor.

— Você o ama demais Bella. Jake, respira fundo e se joga no sofá.

— Mais do que a mim mesma.

— Eu vejo, e isso que é o problema, Bella você precisa reagir, não pode deixar ele ti fazer de gato e sapato.

— Eu não sei o que fazer Jake,. Falei chorando sentando no sofá de couro preto ao seu lado na outra extremidade da sala.

— Ei, não fique assim meu bem, o que aconteceu desta vez? Jake, perguntou abraçando-me pelo ombro.

— O de sempre Jake,, Balada, festa, bebidas e mulheres. Falei chorando ainda mais.

— Bella meu amor, você não pode deixar isso acontecer.

— Como vou impedir Jake,? Falei derrotada.

— Você é a mulher mais forte que já conheci, na batalha tu é a melhor, encabeça cada operação cabeluda, comando quase 200 pessoas, a maioria homens, lidera uma delegacia, você é a frente da policia Bella, vai deixar um empresariozinho de merda fazer o que faz com você? Reaja. Viva. Ele falou apertando-me em seu abraço eu o apertei de volta.

— Não sou forte, eu não tenho força para reagir.

— Tem sim, e se não tem, ache. Comece parando de espera-lo de madrugada, volte para o balé, para o boxe, e pegue mais pesado na academia, faça o que você sempre gostou de fazer e que parou por causa dele, mostre para ele que enquanto ele vai atrás de mulheres vulgares, outros por ai vem atrás da mulher dele. Mais antes de tudo mostre a si mesma que é capaz disso, que é capaz de dar a volta por cima.

— Obrigado Jake, por tudo mesmo, por me aguentar no meu tempo de porre. Falei abraçando o meu irmão/amigo que amo.

— Eu ti aguento porque te amo Bellinha, minha irmã de coração. Respondeu abraçando-me ainda mais, ficamos abraçados até que alguém abre a porta.

— Oh desculpe atrapalhar vocês. Jessica Stanley a fofoqueira da delegacia entrou esbaforida na sala.

— Não esta atrapalhando Jessica. Falei seria, pois a mesma do jeito que é poderia muito bem sair espalhando que a mulher de Edward Cullen esta tendo um caso com Jacob Black.

— É que vocês estavam abraçados, tão íntimos, espero que realmente não esteja atrapalhando nada. Eu vi todo o veneno e deboche no olhar de Jessica, em cada palavra.

— Não foi nada do que vocês já não viram, eu e minha irmã, abraçados. Jake, respondeu, vi o olhar maldoso de Jessica ainda mais.

— Ok, se vocês dizem, eu vim falar aqui com a Dra. Swan, mais um caso do homem de preto. Jessica falou.

— Não acredito nisso, que droga. Praguejei.

— Quem é a vitima? Perguntei com raiva, aquele desgraçado fez mais uma vitima e nós ainda não temos um plano, agora virei fracassada no trabalho também, ó céus.

— A vitima da vez é Bree Tanner Swan, 20 anos, estatura mediana, magra não deve pesar mais do que 55 quilos, morena de olhos castanhos. O desgraçado acertou na menina uma faca pelas costas, literalmente, a facada acertou a coluna lombar, ela esta em cirurgia, estão fazendo o possível para estancar a hemorragia, a jovem ainda corre risco de ficar paraplégica, a mesma tem mais duas perfurações uma na barriga e outra no seio esquerdo. Não podia ser Bree é minha prima.

— Onde ela foi encontrada? Jake, perguntou, eu ainda estava absorvendo as informações.

— Foi encaliceontrada na trilha que vai para a floresta na saída da cidade, o carro da jovem foi deixado no meio da estrada, seja lá com o que estamos lidando o cara, é psicopata, ele feri por prazer, ele não rouba pelo bem material, ele rouba e feri a vitima pelo o que foi constatado ele a arrastou por pelo menos 3 metros pelos cabelos, estamos fazendo buscas na região.

— Nós vamos pegar esse psicopata e ensina-lo como deve tratar uma mulher. Eu falei decidida, agora mais do que nunca a acabar com esse maníaco.

— Eu sinto muito Dra. Swan, temos que avisar ao resto da família da vitima. Jessica falou.

— Eu sei Jess, obrigado por avisar, entrarei em contato com meu tio agora mesmo. Falei indo em direção ao telefone.

— Tudo bem, estarei verificando se o hospital nos de mais alguma noticia. Jessica falou se retirando.

— Calma anjo ficara tudo bem minha irmã. Jacob me abraçou, Bree era mais do que uma prima era minha amiga, apesar da diferença gritante na idade, éramos inseparáveis na infância.

— Eu espero Jake, minha priminha não pode morrer, nós falhamos Jake. Falei chorando descontrolada no peito do meu amigo.

— Ela não vai Bella, ela ficará bem, eu prometo, iremos fazer de tudo para resolver isso. Jake me abraçava e eu chorava copiosamente.

— Você precisa avisar seu tio.

— Eu sei o que falta é coragem. Falei desvencilhando-me dos braços do meu amigo e pegando o telefone na minha mesa, disquei o telefone do meu tio e aguardei.

— Swan! Respondeu firme, como todos os Swans da minha família.

— Olá tio Harry.

— Bella querida sobrinha, há quanto tempo. Tio Harry respondeu sorridente.

— Um tempo mesmo tio peço desculpas pelo meu afastamento, o senhor sabe as coisas não andam tão boas para mim. Respondi a contra gosto, não gostava de tocar neste assunto.

— Seu pai comentou por alto, filha, eu acho que você não merece isso, seu pai disse que se dependesse dele já teria ensinado a este garoto como tratar uma mulher, e juro que se você não ficasse brava conosco eu também ajudaria na coça.

— Ai tio, as coisas são complicadas, ainda conversaremos sobre isso depois, agora, não foi para isso que liguei, preciso dar-lhe uma noticia nenhum um pouco agradável. Falei triste.

— Ai, ai, meu coração diz que coisa boa não deve ser.

— E não é não gosto de enrolar tio vou ser direta, Bree foi vitima do homem de preto, ele não atacou a meia noite das ultimas duas vezes, ela está em cirurgia, para estancar o sangramento teve uma perfuração na coluna lombar, outra abdominal e outra no seio. Falei e desta vez eu encontrava-me chorando.

— Santo Deus! Exclamou ele.

— Eu sinto muito tio, meu horário de trabalho esta chegando ao fim, estarei indo para o hospital em no máximo 15 minutos.

— Meu Deus, minha filhinha, me de força senhor, não conseguirei aguentar. Bree estava vindo para casa passar o fim de semana conosco. Falou chorando.

— Tio vai dar tudo certo, Bree é forte, ela é uma Swan, eu estarei indo agora para lá, ver como esta a situação e entrarei em contato com o senhor.

—Eu estarei indo para ai agora mesmo. Respondeu ele.

— Tio acalme-se, o senhor não pegara em nenhum carro agora, esta me ouvindo? Esta proibido de sequer pensar em dirigir neste estado, se quiser vir falarei com papai para o mesmo trazer-lhe aqui ou amanhã de manhã o senhor vem.

— Mais é minha filha Bella, não posso deixa-la sozinha.

— Eu sei que é sua filha, por isso mesmo que não deve pegar um carro no seu estado ela precisa de vocês bem e saudáveis para cuidar dela, e ela não estará sozinha eu ficarei com ela o tempo necessário. Expliquei, depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa consegui convencer meu tio a não vir sozinho, liguei para meu pai pedindo para que o mesmo trouxesse tio Harry para Seattle o mais rápido possível, meu pai ficou encarregado de trazê-lo mais tarde.

— Bom estarei indo para o hospital, Bree precisa de um familiar lá e eu sou a única próxima no momento. Falei me despedindo do meu amigo e rumando para a saída da delegacia. Entrei no meu carro um Veloster preto e segui na estrada em direção oposta ao meu apartamento, não avisaria meu marido, eu iria fazer o que Jacob me disse, eu iria parar de esperá-lo todas as noites, iria colocar outras coisas acima dele, o deixaria como segundo plano assim como eu sou na vida dele.

Eu iria mudar, na verdade eu iria me reencontrar, a Bella que eu deixei guardada na prateleira, eu precisava reconquistar meu marido, eu não quero perde-lo para qualquer vagabunda, eu não era tão feia assim, poxa eu era de estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos avermelhados, olhos azuis, talvez um pouco pálida demais, tinha poucas curvas, nada extravagante como minha irmã Tanya, tinha seios médios, bunda normal, um pouco maior do que o padrão americano, quadris normais, nada de quadris largos, pernas longas e normais, eu era muito normal, eu deveria pegar mesmo pesado na academia ficar com um corpo mais sarado e definido, e também iria vestir-me melhor, largar um pouco esses jeans, essas calças e camisas sociais, voltaria a usar saias e vestidos delicados, me tornaria feminina novamente, voltaria ao balé, e só talvez voltaria para o boxe, eu amo essa arte, mais Edward não gosta, diz que os homens ficam me secando, até que não seria má ideia, eu poderia voltar para o boxe e ainda despertaria o ciúme no meu homem. Era até bizarro eu usar esta palavra "meu homem", ele não é tão mais meu assim, nós nem se quer transavamos mais, a ultima vez acho que já fazem uns três ou quatro meses e ele estava meio bêbado e chamou-me de Victoria, era humilhante eu sei, o cara que tu ama, que é casado contigo, demora a ti procurar e quando procura esta bêbado e ti chama pelo nome de alguma puta dele. Eu depois disso fingi que nada aconteceu, acho que nem ele se lembra dessa recaída, melhor assim, já é difícil para eu lembrar, imagina se ele lembrar e rir da minha cara pelas costas, ou na minha cara mesmo, do jeito que ele é debochado.

Isso acabaria eu iria renascer das minhas próprias cinzas, como Jacob disse eu posso, eu sou forte, eu comando uma delegacia, estou na frente da policia, lidero varias pessoas, não vou liderar um único homem? Um empresariozinho de merda? Sorri ao lembrar o que Jacob o chamou. Edward ainda se arrependeria e me procuraria e eu espero que quando ele se der conta não seja tarde de mais para arrependimentos.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Onde você estava?

Eu estava exausta, fisicamente e psicologicamente eu estava passando por muita coisa nesses últimos dias, muito estresse na minha casa, com as coisas que Edward me falou na última briga, não meu trabalho e agora eu estava desesperado aqui na sala de espera do Pronto socorro Northwest Hospital & Medical Center, era 00h30min e nao da minha prima, eu cheguei eram 21h24min faz mais de 3h que estou aqui e não tenho uma noticia uma única coisa que soube foi a esta em cirurgia, estava no estado grave, perdeu muito sangue, estuprada, esfaqueada em três lugares diferentes e não foram bastasse o filho da puta a espancou eu estava preocupada. Quando eu estou encontrando-me vingar desse canalha, ele aprenderá a não mexer com uma Swan.

\- Familiares de Bree Tanner Swan? Um cara de branco perguntou, na sala de espera em busca de algum familiar.

\- Aqui Doutor, Isabella Swan Cullen. Falei estendendo minha mão direita, nessas horas eu gostova de usar o sobrenome da família do Edward, pois o pai de Edward era uma medica neurologista muito renomado, Carlisle Cullen.

\- Olá, Sra. Cullen, qual o grau de parentesco entre a paciente e senhora? Cumprimentou-me gentilmente e perguntou.

\- Sou prima de 1 ° grau, famosos primos irmãos, como ela esta doutor ... olhei para o seu crachá. - Dr. Pierce?

\- Olha Sra. Cullen, sua prima foi brutalmente espancada e esfaqueada, ainda por cima tem a violência sexual que ela sofreu. É um caso complexo estamos tratando da cirurgia, O que é um problema, e muito bem sucedido, e corre o risco de ficar paraplégica e também o ferimento abdominal, o que é uma solução para o estímulo, O que é o que é o que é o que você precisa? O ponto crucial é muito difícil, precisa de doação, nosso estoque de sangue esta muito escasso, qual é o tipo sanguíneo da Sra?

\- Bom meu tipo sanguíneo é A-

\- Nossa que bom, o da sua prima também, a Sra. Gostaria de doar sangue para ela? Estamos em falta do tipo sanguíneo - de qualquer grupo.

Claro Dr Pierce. Posso doar agora?

\- Sim claro, estarei encaminhando uma senhora para área de coletagem.

\- OK.

Fui em direção da saleta. Como eu já tenho dúvidas antes da compartição do trote para Havard, na verdade, é preciso saber o que é bem-estar social e doamos regularmente. Que bom que estou sem doar a quase um ano, senão, não conseguiria doar para Bree.

Estava enviada na poltrona tentando relaxar, e apesar de fazer anos e regularmente eu ainda tenho medo daquela agulha, eu tenho veias muito finas, comecei a soar que nem um porco.

\- Relaxe Sra. Cullen.

\- Estou tentando enfermeira. - Falei nervosa, enfermeira Maria riu.

— Estou vendo, se acalme mocinha, fica difícil de localizar sua veia se continuar nervosa. Falou a mesma compreensiva.

— eu estou tentando, juro que estou, ai céus parece que vou desmaiar. Respondi sentindo uma vertigem me açoitar.

— Querida mantenha o foco, sua prima precisa da sua ajuda, não temos muito tempo, por favor tente se acalmar, pense na vida da sua prima que estará ajudando a salvar. Maria falou tentando me ajudar, Maria é uma baixinha do cabelo castanho escuro e comprido ondulado, pele de oliva.

— Tem razão Maria, eu consigo, já consegui antes, vá em frente. Falei estendendo meu braço direito em um convite, ela sorriu doce e respondeu.

— Só uma picadinha. Maria foi muito delicada, ela teve uma certa dificuldade para localizar a veia certa, teve que fazer o procedimento com aquela agulha mais grossa, foi cruel, doeu demais, mais no fim consegui doar o sangue, minha prima já estava recebendo a transfusão.

Eu havia voltado para a sala de espera, ganhei um dia de folga, pela doação, embora eu não iria mesmo trabalhar hoje de qualquer forma, iria passar a noite no hospital, decidi dar noticias para Tio Harry já era 1:20 da manhã, peguei meu Iphone dourado, que mais parecia uma telha de tão grande que era, olhei que havia diversas chamadas não atendidas do meu tio e do meu pai, até da minha mãe. E por incrível que pareça depois de tempos eu recebi uma mensagem de Edward.

De: Ed Amor

Onde você esta Isabella?

E.C

Palhaço, preocupado comigo? Claro que não se estivesse preocupado ficaria comigo a noite, que milagre que ele esta em casa hoje a essa hora, alguma das vadias deve ter dado o cano nele. Ele nem sabia se eu ficava em casa de madrugada, nunca esta lá para saber e agora vem bancar o marido, é muito hipócrita mesmo, eu ignorei a mensagem iria deixa-lo, imaginar onde eu estaria, sorri com esse pensamento e com o plano diabólico que surgiu em minha mente, para provocar o meu belo _marido_.

Eu poderia estar sendo idiota e até mesmo egoísta de usar este ocorrido com a minha prima para chamar atenção dele, mas como dizem por ai, no amor e na guerra vale tudo. E eu iria jogar com todas as armas que eu tinha em mãos, com este pensamento decidi ligar para o meu tio, expliquei para ele a situação da Bree e que eu tinha doado sangue para ela, meu tio agradeceu-me muito por tudo, ele não precisava agradecer, Bree é minha família também e protegemos de qualquer maneira a família. Em seguida falei com meu pai, ele disse-me que teve um problema no DHPP (Departamento de Homicídios e Proteção a Pessoa) de Forks, sim meu pai também é delegado, foi minha inspiração e motivação para ter escolhido essa carreira, o ele esta em uma classe muito mais avançada que a minha, meu velho é Delegado de classe especial do Departamento de Homicídios, ele comandava mais de mil agentes. Expliquei para ele o que aconteceu com Bree, ele informou que hoje cedo viria para Seattle. Logo em seguida liguei para minha mãe que surtou com a noticia do ocorrido com minha prima, a tranquilizei e disse que a manteria informada sobre qualquer novidade, encerrei a chamada e verifiquei mais algumas mensagens de Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme e até Carlisle, meu deus Edward deve te-los acordado para saber meu paradeiro, isso me fez sorrir como a idiota que eu sou. As mensagens eram "Cadê você?", " Bella o que aconteceu?" "Bella seja lá o que aconteceu entra em contato assim que poder, estamos todos preocupados." "Bella se meu irmão fez alguma coisa para você ter sumido, eu juro que o mato, e não vou querer saber se ti o ama." Alice sendo Alice, sorri com isso, bom eu sei que era errado não avisar a minha família, mais era necessário, queria ver até onde Edward ia.

Uma mensagem em si me deixou atordoada, era _dele_.

Ed Amor

Bella, querida onde você esta? Eu estou preocupado, sei que não fugiu de mim, pois não levou nada além da roupa do corpo, por favor só me responda que esta tudo bem, me perdoa por tudo...amor eu sinto muito.

Aquilo me fez chorar, esta simples mensagem, me fez ter esperança de que ele ainda me ama, de que nosso amor ainda vai continuar, que a gente ainda vai continuar, e aquele pensamente de que é tudo uma fase ruim, uma crise, voltou e eu realmente acreditei nisso, pois é o que parece, agora realmente parece que é só uma crise, pois qual casal nunca teve uma? Além do mais nos casamos muito jovens.

Eu estava com muitas esperanças de que tudo se resolveria, e ficaríamos felizes como antes, e ai poderíamos pensar em tentar novamente ter nosso bebê. Estava absorta nos pensamentos que só me dei conta com meu telefone tocando, tirando-me dos meus devaneios, olhei para o visor um nome que fez meu coração parar uma batida.

Ed Amor

Na tela uma foto dele bem no inicio do nosso namoro, eu havia colocado esse nome há muito tempo, quando a gente ainda era um casal feliz e amoroso e nunca tirei, porque eu era tão idiota? Por que não o abandonei igual minha mãe fez com meu pai quando foi traída? Acho que está no sangue ser corna, ó Deus, por quê? Por quê? Falei para mim mesma, eu estava decidida, não iria atender o telefonema, Edward iria ficar só imaginando onde eu estava, assim como eu o imagino, só que a diferença é que eu sei bem o que ele faz nas madrugadas.

Eu não sei quando, mais eu dormi, na poltrona da sala de espera, acordei quando meu pai e tio Harry já haviam chegado.

— Como ela esta Bella? - Tio Harry perguntou logo após um abraço apertado.

— Sinceramente eu não sei tio, da última vez que falei com o médico ela estava em cirurgia e eu doei sangue, eu acho que estava muito cansada e dormi, se o médico veio aqui eu não vi. Confessei envergonhada.

— Ó queria eu sinto muito, vamos descobrir juntos então.

— Que horas são hein? Falei para mim mesma, enquanto me espreguiçava e sentia a tensão dos meus músculos devido a posição desconfortável em que fiquei.

— 6:23 da manhã Bella, você deveria ir para casa descansar filha. Meu pai falou abraçando-me, era tão bom abraçar meu pai, eu sentia-me tão protegida.

— Sim pai eu irei, depois que eu souber noticias da Bree.

— Vamos lá então. Meu pai falou, seguimos em direção a recepção.

— Olá somos os familiares da Bree Tanner Swan, eu sou o pai dela, esses são o tio e a prima. Meu tio falou.

— Ah sim, a Sra. Cullen passou a noite aqui, o médico veio avisar do fim da cirurgia que foi um sucesso, ele até pensou em acordá-la, mais dava pena a Sra parecia um anjo dormindo, então eu fiquei encarregada de avisar já que o Dr. Pierce já foi embora, que Bree Swan, esta na UTI, a cirurgia foi muito bem, mais ela precisa ficar um tempo em coma induzido, para evitar que ela sinta tanta dor. O horário de visita inicia-se as 10:00 da manhã então cada um pode revisar de 20 a 30 minutos com a paciente.

—Não podemos vê-la agora Srta. Volturi? Perguntou meu tio ansioso.

— Não, senhor Swan, a filha do senhor esta de observação na UTI, só será liberada visitação para ela a partir da 10:00.

— Okay Srta Volturi, agradeço-a pelas informações, tenha um Bom dia.

— Boa dia para a Sra também.

— Eu acho que você deve ir para casa Bella. Meu pai superprotetor como sempre falou.

— Sim papi, vou indo nessa, beijos, volto na hora do almoço para ver ela e revisar com vocês. Alias vocês vão ficar onde? Perguntei.

— Em um hotel perto daqui querida, vamos para lá. Meu tio respondeu.

— Mais o que? Você vem para Seattle e ficam em um hotel? Podem parar com isso, vocês iram ficar na minha casa, aproveitem que ainda temos algumas horas antes de podermos visitar a Bree e vamos.

— Não Bella, não queremos incomodar. Meu tio falou.

— Incomodar? Desde quando meu pai e meu tio me incomodam? Por favor né, parem de viadagem e vamos logo.

— Respeito menina.

— Eu respeito pai, agora vamos logo. Eles não discutiram mais e seguimos para o estacionamento, eu iria ligar para o Jack pedir para ele buscar meu carro.

— Eu vou com vocês no carro, ligarei para o Jack vir buscar meu carro. Eles assentiram eu me afastei um pouco para fazer a ligação, no segundo toque ele atendeu.

— Black. - Cuspiu com voz de sono.

— Bom dia Chuchu. - Falei soltando uma gargalhada logo em seguida.

— Nossa Bella, estava preocupado, você não deu mais noticias.

— Eu estava ocupada aqui, precisei doar sangue para a Bree, eu estou muito fraca agora, acabei dormindo na poltrona do hospital e não comi nada desde as 20h00min no nosso jantar de ontem. Bree esta na UTI, em coma induzido para evitar que sentisse muita dor, a cirurgia foi bem, ela precisou tirar parte do fígado, recebeu transfusão de sangue. Agora nós vamos para casa descansar um pouco e voltaremos só depois das 10:00 que é o horário de visita dela. Ganhei o dia de folga então não irei hoje. Eu queria saber se ti pode vir buscar o meu carro aqui no estacionamento do hospital, eu não estou em condições para dirigir, vou para meu apartamento com meu pai. Eu pago o taxi. - Falei tudo em um fôlego só.

— Opa, vou dirigir aquela belezura? Eu fico feliz que Bree esta melhor, estamos tratando do ocorrido com ela, vamos pegar ele, Bella.

— Se você bater o meu bebê em qualquer poste por ai ou um mínimo arranhão eu corto suas bolas. - Falei e rindo o fazendo rir também. – Eu espero mesmo Jake, não vou dormir em paz enquanto não por minhas mãos naquele maldito. - Respondi, conversamos mais um pouco, até que nos despedimos, Jake falou que viria buscar meu carro, eu passaria na casa dele como é caminho para a minha, para deixar a chave.

Passamos rapidamente na casa do Jake e da Leah para deixar as chaves do meu carro o ameacei de brincadeira mais uma vez sobre o bem estado do meu carro e mesmo sob protestos deixei o dinheiro do taxi junto, Jake tentou devolver mais fui mais rápida e entrei no carro do meu pai, não era justo ele já estava fazendo o favor de levar meu carro em casa e ainda eu não iria pagar o taxi para ele ir? Isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Após isso rumamos para meu apartamento e do Edward, eu fui o caminho todo dormindo, igual aqueles bebês/ crianças que brincam o dia todo e quando chega à noite dorme que é uma beleza, pois é eu estava dessa maneira.

Chegamos à garagem do Alaska, meu pai acordou-me para que eu pudesse digitar o código de segurança, falei com Tyler um dos seguranças expliquei para o mesmo o que aconteceu e ele liberou a entrada. Meu pai estacionou na vaga ao lado da que eu coloco o meu carro era garagem privativa do Edward, nós temos uma paixão por carros então Jasper ao fazer o desenho do prédio teve que criar uma garagem privada para Edward, Jazz é amigo de infância de Edward e Emmett. Eles três possuem uma construtora, Edward é formado em Engenharia Civil assim como Emmett, porem largou a carreira de engenheiro para fazer administração e tornou-se presidente da construtora, Jasper é Arquiteto, Alice sua esposa, cunhada e amiga é decoradora de interiores e também trabalha na empresa. Eu e Rose já trabalhamos lá, na área jurídica da empresa, antes de conseguir meu cargo como delegada. Eu e Rosalie ou Rose é esposa do Emmett e minha melhor amiga desde a época do colegial, éramos inseparáveis como irmãs fazíamos tudo juntas até o mesmo curso na faculdade, ela também é formada em Direito, porem optou pelo magistério, acho que minha amiga tem muita coragem, ser juíza é muito sem graça, não tem ação como eu tenho todos os dias eu brinco muito com ela sobre sua carreira. Fomos madrinhas do casamento uma da outra, combinamos de uma ser madrinha do filho da outra, porem isso não deu muito certo, sacudi a cabeça com esses pensamentos ainda tão dolorosos.

Eu decidi subir na frente pois não sabia se Edward ainda estava em casa, ou como ele reagiria a tudo isso. Falei para meu pai e meu tio que estaria indo arrumar os quartos, pedi para eles anotarem o código de acesso a cobertura e subi rapidamente, provavelmente os dois ficariam namorando os carros do Edward por mais um tempo. Entrei no elevador, estava vazio, aquele mini ataque quando ele começa a subir, eu confesso, tenho certo medo de andar de elevador, ainda fico pensando em ele quebrar comigo dentro, o pior ainda seria se eu estivesse sozinha, acho que eu morreria se isso acontecer. Digitei meu código de acesso a cobertura, aguardei até que o elevador parou na cobertura, as portas se abriram, meu coração estava na boca, eu andei a passos lentos até a porta do meu apartamento, peguei a chave do bolso, coloquei ela na fechadura, girei a chave, tudo isso bem lentamente, então depois de destrancar abri a porta devagar.

Estava tudo silencioso e escuro, o que era estranho, pois esse horário Margareth já está trabalhando e arrumando o café, eu fui adentrando bem atrasado, passo pelo hall de entrada, passei pela sala de visitas sem reparar muito e rumei em direção como escadas quando meu corpo tenciona e para instintivamente ao ouvir aquela voz grave e irritada.

\- Onde você estava? Ele fala alto com uma voz irritada, eu viro-me lentamente para encara-lo e arrependo-me ...


	4. Capítulo 4 Emoções a flor da Pele

Pois a raiva que identifiquei em sua voz, não se comparava em nada com a raiva que seu rosto demonstrava, ele estava sentado na poltrona na sala de visitas, seu rosto estava vermelho, ele segurava um copo de uísque o liquido do copo estava na metade, havia uma garrafa do mesmo no chão ao seu lado que estava quase no fim. Ele me olhava ferino, eu estava tremendo parecendo uma vara verde. Edward nunca ficou com raiva de mim, eu nunca dei motivos, sorri internamente com este pensamento, ponto para mim.

— Responda Isabella, onde você passou a noite? Perguntou ainda mais raivoso, me analisava olhando-me de cima a baixo, e pelo seu olhar eu via que ele achava que eu passei a noite na gandaia, ele se aproximou de mim.

— Onde você estava porra? Diga-me, estou perguntando! Ele grita e se aproxima de mim. - Olha só para você, esta com cara de quem estava dormindo, com o rosto amassado, roupa amarrotada, chega em casa e já passa das 7h:30min da manhã, esta com cara de quem estava fodendo a noite toda! Ele gritou novamente agora ainda mais descontrolado, eu iria responder e iríamos brigar feio, pois eu não iria permitir ele tratar-me como uma das suas vagabundas. Cheguei até mesmo a abrir a boca, mas outra voz se fez presente.

— Meça suas palavras ao falar da minha filha seu desgraçado. Meu pai já estava na sala, bufando de raiva, tio Harry atrás dele igualmente raivoso, eles não eram Team Edward, em falar em Edward ele nos olhava confuso.

— Mas o que... ? Edward não completou a frase, pois meu pai já estava o segurando pelo colarinho.

— Seu verme, imundo, acha que minha filha é essas vagabundas que você esta acostumado, eu não sei o porquê da Bella ainda esta com você, e agradeça a ela que eu e Harry não podemos quebrar a sua cara, se não você veria o que realmente é um homem. Eu me aproximei tocando o ombro de Charlie.

— Pai, por favor, pare. Pedi.

— Só não ti espanco porque ela não deixa, parece que tu esqueceste o que eu falei para você no dia do casamento. Meu pai falou serio, e até hoje eu não sabia o que meu pai tinha falado para o Edward, o mesmo nesse momento, engoliu em seco, eu hein.

— O que o senhor falou para ele pai? Ate hoje eu não sei o que vocês falaram, quando o senhor me entregou a Edward no altar. Falei lembrando que meu pai havia cochichado no ouvido do Edward e o mesmo ficou tenso na hora.

— Pergunte a ele. Meu pai respondeu. – Eu estou indo embora, vou para o hotel, não quero ter que olhar para a cara desse moleque. Meu pai falou, eu não ia permitir isso, meu pai ficaria.

— Vamos Charlie, não sei se me controlarei se ele soltar mais alguma merda. Tio Harry falou, eu não iria permitir isso.

— Não, vocês não iram embora, são meus convidados, ficaram aqui comigo, se Edward é o problema, ele não incomodará, ele passa os dias e noites trabalhando muito na empresa, não é querido? Falei _docemente_ para meu marido, que me olhava com cara de pouco amigos. – Meu _marido_ trabalha duro na empresa vida de presidente de uma construtora não é fácil sabe pai. Falei usando todo o meu deboche em cada palavra, eu iria o atacar de todas as formas possíveis, ele veria quem eu realmente era, ele se arrependerá por tratar-me como as vadias dele. – Eu faço questão que fiquem, peço desculpas por isso que presenciaram, mas sabe como é um casal sempre tem desentendimentos. Vou subir para arrumar os quartos que ficaram. Falei virando-me em direção as escadas, fui para quarto de hospedes.

Cheguei ao quarto iria dar uma leve arrumada, pois Margareth sempre mantinha bem limpo, Edward vinha logo atrás, bateu a porta com força, eu sabia que teríamos uma briga feia.

— Que porra foi essa lá embaixo? O que o seu pai esta fazendo aqui, com o seu tio? E a pergunta que não tive resposta até o momento, onde você estava? Perguntou ainda mais furioso, vindo em minha direção.

— Isso não é da sua conta, onde estou ou deixo de estar. Falei, não abaixaria a cabeça, pelo menos não mais,

— Você me deve explicação, eu sou seu marido, vou perguntar pela ultima vez, Onde você passou a noite Isabella? Perguntou se aproximando ainda mais e pegando nos meus braços me chacoalhando um pouco.

— Está preocupado por quê? Quer saber se o cara que eu estava fodendo loucamente a noite toda como você mesmo disse era melhor do que você? Ou se o pau dele era maior? Falei, eu estava ficando histérica, devido a todas as emoções que sofri nas últimas 24hrs. Não estava me importando se gritava ou não.

— Pare de gritar, caralho. Você não esta louca para ousar deitar-se com outro. Ele gritou a última parte.

— Foi você mesmo que disse que eu estava com outro, eu devia mesmo se eu não fosse tão otária, e eu fosse uma das suas putas você estaria com a cabeça pesada agora, talvez esse seja o problema, se eu fosse como as suas putas eu teria algum valor para ti. Eu não estava me reconhecendo nunca falei assim com ele, eu estava cuspindo tudo que estava entalado durante quase dois anos. E eu estava adorando.

— O que aconteceu com você? Ele perguntou chocado.

— O que aconteceu comigo? Perguntei rindo histérica. E então eu explodi – Será que foi porque eu passei a noite e madrugada toda no hospital? Será que foi porque a minha prima foi estuprada, esfaqueada e espancada por um filho da puta de homem de preto que eu não tive capacidade para acha-lo e prende-lo antes, eu falhei e quem pagou foi a minha prima. Será que é porque eu estou cansada, doei sangue e nem sequer comi nada para repor as energias? Daí chego em casa "meu marido" vem me apedrejar, me acusar de traição, se bem que não seria traição, porque chifre trocado não dói. Que mal tem se eu ficasse com outra pessoa? Você não cumpre seu papel de homem há muito tempo. Falei tudo de uma vez, fazendo aspas no meu marido.

— Talvez eu tivesse ti ajudado se você tivesse me avisado o que aconteceu, eu teria ido para o hospital no momento que eu soubesse. Ele cuspiu, mais não com raiva, tinha outra emoção, mais não consegui identificar qual era.

— Para que? Para fingir que se importa? Não preciso da sua ajuda.

— Por que esta falando assim? Eu estava preocupado, você sumiu ninguém me dava noticias, eu liguei na delegacia aquele inútil do Newton não sabia onde você estava, falou que você havia ido embora há muito tempo, eu esperei e nada, eu acordei Alice, Emmett, Rose, Jazz até meus pais, sabe o quanto eles ficaram preocupados com seu sumiço? Até mesmo Lizzie ficou preocupada. Eu tentei contato com seus pais e não consegui. Eu pensei tanta coisa, que algum psicopata havia feito algo com você, algum criminoso que você havia prendido e que agora queria vingança, eles saíram daqui quase agora, Emmett e Jasper devem estar indo na delegacia prestar queixa do seu desaparecimento. Responda-me porque não ligou? Porra, nada disso estaria acontecendo se você tivesse me respondido nas mensagens ou atendido minhas ligações. Ele estava diferente, mas não sabia o que, ele passava as mãos descontroladas no cabelo, os bagunçando ainda mais.

— Eu não vi nada, meu celular deve estar sem bateria. Até Lizzie? Serio Edward? Lizzie? Ela deve ter comemorado o meu sumiço isso sim. Falei com deboche, Lizzie é irmã mais nova de Edward a qual me odeia, acho que da família Cullen a única que odeia-me é ela, sem motivos, sem explicações, ela simplesmente não me suporta, e ela também não era a minha pessoa favorita do mundo. Eu voltei a atacalo. – Então você acha que com tudo o que aconteceu eu iria lembrar-me de você? Minha vida não gira em torno de ti. Falei a maior mentira da minha vida meu coração apertou, mas me mantive forte os anos na policia serviam para ti ensinar a guardar seus sentimentos e emoções. Ele vacilou um pouco, seu olhar foi para espanto, tristeza e depois para frieza como sempre.

— Não é questão de sua vida girar ou não em volta de mim, à questão é que não custava ter me avisado ou pedido para alguém me avisar.

— Da próxima vez tentarei lembrar Edward, agora, por favor, chega, estou muito cansada e daqui a pouco preciso voltar para o hospital. Falei saindo e indo para o meu quarto, - Avise para meu pai e tio Harry que podem subir, explique onde são os quartos, seja um anfitrião. Batia a porta do quarto na cara dele. Eu precisava de um banho, fui para o banheiro e tomei uma ducha relaxante. Sai enrolada em uma toalha vermelha, Edward estava sentado na cama, me olhou com luxuria quando sai do banho.

— Como a Bree esta? Perguntou ele de súbito.

— Já esteve melhor, isto lhe garanto, eu não sei bem, ela esta em coma induzido, para evitar sentir dor. Esta em estado grave.

— Eu sinto muito, quero pedir-lhe desculpa por tudo. Implorou e eu não entendi se era pelo show de hoje ou se era pelos últimos dois anos. Eu segui até o closet pegando um moletom velho, do antigo Edward, quando voltei já vestida respondi.

— Okay Edward, quando sair apague as luzes. Falei jogando-me na cama.

— Nada disso, pedi para Margareth fazer um café da amanhã para você, já que comentou que não comeu nada, ela também fez para seu tio e seu pai. E ai eu reparei que na mesinha perto da grande janela tinha uma bandeja de café da manhã. Ele a pegou e trouxe para a cama, eu não acreditava, Edward _O Todo Poderoso_ Cullen estava me trazendo café da manhã na cama, nem na nossa melhor época ele fez isso.

— Ow...Er... obrigado. Falei envergonhada, olhando para a bandeja, tinha tudo o que eu mais gosto, panqueca doce, misto quente, bolo, café preto e forte e suco de laranja, tenho que admitir ele acertou em cheio, eu estava morrendo de fome, e ele escolheu tudo o que eu mais gosto, comecei a comer que nem uma "draga", nem engolia direito, só parei quando ouvi um risinho divertido e olhei para cima, _ele_ me observava comer e sorria.

— Qual a graça? Falei de boca cheia, nem ligando para modos.

— Você. Respondeu ele, rindo ainda mais. - Esta realmente com fome hein. Falou divertido.

— Claro, a última vez que meu estomago viu comida foi as 20h00min da noite de ontem. Respondi sorrindo fraco, momentos assim entre nós atualmente são raros na. Eu estava estranhando muito a atitude dele, talvez estivesse com pena de mim, ou só esta fazendo isso porque meu pai e meu tio estão aqui, como se eles não soubessem quem o Edward é de verdade.

— Você deveria ter comido assim que fez a doação, agora esta ai, atacando o misto e as panquecas. Falou Edward rindo, ele realmente parecia divertido com meu ataque ao prato.

— Haha, saiba que se você tentou ser engraçado, falhou. Respondi tentando segurar o riso.

— Eu sou muito engraçado, meu bom humor é um charme. Falou todo galante mexendo nos cabelos.

— Ah claro, as mulheres com quem você se envolve devem adorar. Falei não resistindo e despejando todo meu veneno nessa frase, vi seu sorriso murchar.

— Bella, vamos ficar pelo menos um dia sem brigar, por favor, você passou por muito estresse, precisa descansar. Durma quando for mais tarde eu a acordo para que você vá para o hospital. Eu não discuti, estava cansada demais para isso, pelo menos hoje teríamos uma trégua, que duraria até a noite quando ele fosse sair com uma das vagabundas dele.

— Tudo bem Edward, eu estou cansada, quero dormir, quando sair apague as luzes. E alias você não vai trabalhar? Perguntei isso sim era estranho ele não estava arrumado em seu terno.

— Hoje não, vou trabalhar em casa mesmo. Agora irei deixar você descansar. Durma bem. Saiu batendo a porta e apagando as luzes, eu encostei-me aos travesseiros da enorme cama de casal estava achando tudo isso estranho, mais não ia reclamar, não hoje pelo menos, estava muito cansada, com estes pensamentos caóticos entreguei-me a escuridão.

Acordei-me assustada, com o toque do meu celular, olhei no visor e não consegui identificar o número. Ainda confusa atendi.

— Alô? Perguntei com a voz grogue pelo sono.

— Sra. Isabella Cullen? Perguntou uma voz de telefonista.

— Sim ela mesma, quem deseja? Perguntei já totalmente acordada.

— Aqui Gianna do Northwest Hospital & Medical Center, onde a sua prima Bree Tanner Swan está, entro em contato para informar que a mesma não resistiu faleceu esta manhã, pelo que tudo indica ela faleceu de parada respiratória. Sentimos muito, quando os médicos chegaram até UTI ela já não tinha mais sinais vitais. Pedimos para que comuniquem os outros familiares e venham o mais depressa possível para o hospital. Eu estava em choque, não poderia ser verdade, minha irmãzinha, meu Deus, como eu contaria para tio Harry? Tia Sue?

— Moça, por favor, diga que tudo isso não passa de uma confusão, um engano, minha prima estava melhorando. Falei começando a derramar lagrimas.

— Eu sinto muito Senhora Cullen, infelizmente ela não resistiu. Gianna ficou em silêncio, acho que aguardando que eu tivesse uma crise histérica, mas eu estava paralisada, congelada no local. Então eu desliguei o telefone passados alguns instantes, quando tive consciência do ocorrido gritei, a plenos pulmões e desabei no choro copioso. Então a porta se abre e passa por ela Edward com um rosto preocupado.

— Bella meu Deus, o que aconteceu? Você teve algum pesadelo? Perguntou-me vindo em minha direção eu neguei com a cabeça, impossibilitada de falar como se estivesse um bolo na minha garganta.

— Então o que houve? Perguntou sentando ao meu lado na cama. Eu ainda não conseguia encontrar a minha voz, com muita dificuldade contei a ele.

— Bree... Chorei mais um pouco, respirei e falei. – Ela não resistiu... E então desabei no choro, e sem esperar Edward abraçou-me.

— Eu sinto muito Bella. Falou ele consolando-me eu estava arrasada, chorava copiosamente e Edward abraçava-me ainda mais, depois eu deitei minha cabeça no colo dele ainda chorava silenciosamente.

— Como eu vou contar para o meu tio? Para a Sue? Perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para Edward, voltei a chorar com mais intensidade, mas mesmo assim ele respondeu-me.

— Eu sei que é delicado Bella, mas você precisa contar se não consegue eu posso dar a noticia.

— Não, meu tio não gosta muito de você, mas irei precisar de você comigo, se eu fracassar você conta. Pedi, eu não deveria estar chorando no colo dele, mais eu não tinha outra opção eu precisaria dar força para minha família, e só Edward poderia ser meu ombro nesse momento, talvez se não dermos mais certo, poderíamos seguir como amigos, eu estava com pensamentos conturbados. Decidi que era hora da verdade, levantei da cama vesti um jeans rasgado e peguei a primeira blusa que apareceu na minha frente uma blusa dos Rolling Stones, coloquei All Star e sai do closet, Edward me esperava, levantou quando me viu e disse:

— Pronta? Perguntou estendendo-me a mão direita.

— Não sei, vamos logo antes que eu perca a coragem. Respondi já começando a chorar.

— Vamos acorda-los. Seguimos até um dos quartos, bati na porta era o do meu pai, pedi para que ele se trocasse e descesse fiz o mesmo com meu tio. Desci com Edward e fomos ao nosso escritório. Edward sentou-se no sofá de couro bege, e eu fiquei andando para lá e para cá.

— Bella, acalme-se, desse jeito vai furar o chão. Repreendeu, eu não dei ouvidos e continuei, se eu parasse eu iria desabar e meu tio precisava de mim. Ouvi os passos se aproximando do escritório, eu fiquei tensa, a hora da verdade se aproximava, Deus me ajude.

— Hey Bells vamos ao hospital ver nossa garota? Perguntou meu tio usando até meu apelido de infância, eu não aguentei e voltei a chorar.

— Filha o que aconteceu? Esse moleque falou mais alguma coisa com você? Meu pai falou, já preocupado olhando feio para Edward.

— Não pai, Edward não fez nada dessa vez. É sobre Bree. Falei, respirei fundo, Edward que agora estava em pé ao meu lado com uma das mãos em minhas costas como se quisesse me dar apoio, era duro para eu admitir mais o cara que quebrou meu coração era quem me dava um ombro para chorar, que hipócrita. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e continuei. – Ligaram para mim mais cedo, uma tal de Gianna informou que a Bree... Solucei.

— O que Bella? A Bree o que? Meu tio perguntou aflito, eu não conseguiria falar tais palavras, então olhei para Edward e implorei com o olhar, ele entendeu e prosseguiu.

— Bella recebeu um telefonema hoje de manhã do hospital, informaram para ela que Bree teve uma parada respiratória e não resistiu... Eu sinto muito Harry mais Bree veio a falecer. Edward falou com pesar eu comecei a chorar, Edward me abraçou, olhei para meu tio que estava paralisado assim como meu pai, ninguém falou nada por um bom tempo.

— Meu Deus, isso não é possível. Minha filha, minha Bree, não. Meu tio então quebrou o silencio e chorou, meu pai o abraçou.

— Eu sinto muito meu irmão. Meu pai falou visivelmente abalado, meu pai não era de chorar.

Então eu aproximei-me de meu tio.

— Tio, me perdoa, foi tudo culpa minha, se eu tivesse tido capacidade para localizar e prender esse psicopata, nada disso estaria acontecendo, me perdoa. Eu comecei a soluçar, meu tio me encarou e falou.

— Nunca mais fale isso Bella, você não tem culpa de nada, você não tem culpa desse cara ser um psicopata você faz um ótimo trabalho na delegacia, Bree tinha muita admiração por você, ela queria ser como ti, ela nunca culparia você. Então pare de se culpar.

Eu o abracei e falei a única coisa que eu tinha para falar.

— Eu não irei falar nada do tipo "Deus quis assim", pois sei que Deus não quis as circunstâncias a levaram de nós, mas estarei aqui tio com você, por ela, por mim, e eu juro que irei fazer de tudo, mas esse cara não saíra impune. Falei e o abracei ainda mais.

— Não mesmo Bella, agora você terá um novo investigador. Falou ele.


	5. Chapter 5 - Mistérios

Era muito desorientador. Uma hora sua vida gira de ponta cabeça e tudo sai dos trilhos. Eu estava pirando totalmente. Não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar. Sabia que tínhamos que tomar providências para o velório e enterro, mas ainda parecia tudo tão surreal, que nos impossibilitava de tomar alguma atitude.

Tínhamos que ir ao hospital liberar o corpo, ver coisas do velório e do enterro e avisar a família toda, mas eu não tinha forças, nem meu tio e nem mesmo meu pai que sempre foi a cabeça de nossa família. Acho que o choque dos acontecimentos nos deixava assim, inúteis. Meu pai ficou responsável por avisar o restante da família e eu decidi ficar ao lado do meu tio.

— Precisamos ir ao hospital. Quero conversar com o médico e entender tudo, porque nada disso faz sentido para mim – falei.

— Para mim também não, Bella. Parece que falta uma peça, nada se encaixa nesse quebra-cabeça – respondeu meu tio. Eu o abracei no mesmo momento que meu pai voltava do escritório.

— Bem, já avisei a nossa família, todos ficaram chocados com tamanha crueldade, e Harry? – meu pai o chamou, tio Harry o olhou – Seja forte, Sue precisará de você – meu pai falou indo até ele e olhando-o nos olhos.

— Eu sei meu irmão, mas como vou dar apoio a minha mulher quando eu estou em pedaços? A dor de perder um filho é mil vezes pior do que perder um pai ou uma mãe. Eu nunca pensei que isso poderia acontecer comigo. Sempre pensei que perder nossos pais havia sido a pior dor do mundo, e foi até meia hora atrás, quando recebi a notícia de que havia perdido minha filha, minha única filha mulher.

— Eu imagino meu irmão, se eu perdesse uma de minhas filhas eu acho que ficaria em pedaços também. Todos estarão vindo para Seattle entre hoje e amanhã e Sue precisará de nós. Eu vou estar aqui com você e Bella também. Nós somos uma família e cuidamos uns dos outros – meu pai completou e nos abraçamos, os três.

Edward entrou na sala alguns instantes depois.

— Avisei a minha família do que aconteceu, eles falaram que virão aqui depois que voltarmos do hospital – Edward se pronunciou.

— Não precisava ter os incomodado, garoto – meu pai respondeu. Ele ainda estava bravo com Edward pela atitude dele hoje mais cedo.

— Eles consideram Bella da família, Sr. Swan. É claro que eles virão prestar as condolências – Edward respondeu.

— Já você que deveria a considerar da família não considera não é, Cullen?

— Pai, sem intrigas, por favor – implorei.

— Vamos para o hospital logo – falou meu tio mudando de assunto imediatamente.

Concordamos e seguimos para os carros, eu decidi que iria com meu pai e meu tio, mesmo a contra gosto de Edward. Aliás, eu nem pedi para ele ir comigo, pedi somente para ele me ajudar a dar a notícia, pois como ele era de fora da família seria mais fácil.

— Edward, eu vou com meu pai, já falei isso pela décima vez, você nem precisa ir conosco.

—Eu quero acompanhar vocês – falou ele. Como esse homem é um saco, insistente do inferno.

— Olha só, Edward nada mudou entre nós, então pare de fingir que se importa, deixe para fingir no velório que você será obrigado a ir.

— Eu não estou fingindo, que droga! Eu só quero ajudar porra – falou nervoso, puxando os cabelos.

— Não precisamos da sua ajuda, obrigado! De nada! – respondi dando as costas para ele e seguindo para as portas traseiras do Mercedes de meu pai.

— Vamos! – exclamei, já dentro do carro.

— O pateta do seu marido não vai? – perguntou meu pai debochado, que já arrancava com o carro.

— Não, pai, isso é uma coisa nossa, restrito para família. Ele ficará fazendo a recepção quando alguém da nossa família chegar – expliquei a maior mentira, é claro que Edward não ficaria em casa, iria encontrar-se com uma de suas vagabundas.

— Por que será que eu não compro esta conversa? – perguntou meu pai.

— Agora não é hora, pai acredite no que quiser. Irei ligar para minha mãe. Falei que a manteria informada e preciso dar a notícia para ela – mudei de assunto, já discando o número da minha mãe, que no terceiro toque ela atendeu.

— Bom dia, meu bebê – atendeu toda contente, porém aquilo não teve o poder de animar-me como sempre fazia.

— Mamãe! – respondi fungando, as lagrimas já sendo derramadas.

— Ó meu amor, o que aconteceu? – perguntou preocupada.

— Mãe, a Bree... Ela... – eu não conseguia pronunciar aquela palavra. Respirei fundo - Faleceu – falei em um sussurro.

— Ó meu Deus! Como filha? Ela não estava melhor? Coitada de Sue e Harry.

— Sim, mãe ela estava, pelo menos foi isso que nos informaram. A moça que me contatou hoje mais cedo para dar a notícia disse que ela faleceu de parada respiratória e quando os médicos chegaram à UTI ela já não tinha mais sinais vitais. Mas eu ainda vou conversar com o médico, esclarecer alguns pontos, pois algo nessa historia não se encaixa – falei tudo de uma só vez.

— Que complicado filha, ela passou por momentos cruéis nas mãos desse psicopata e ainda lutou para sobreviver, foi uma verdadeira guerreira. Que Deus conforte nossos corações. Ela vai ter o seu descanso agora, filha quem morre na verdade são aqueles que ficam. Morremos a cada dia longe, a saudade é o que mais mata – minha mãe era daquelas que acreditava no descanso eterno.

— Sim, mãe é verdade, vamos morrer aos poucos, a cada dia morreremos pela saudade que ela vai nos deixar – completei.

— Eu estarei indo para Seattle ainda hoje, o velório será quando? – perguntou-me.

— O corpo ainda não foi liberado, estamos indo para o hospital agora. Provavelmente o enterro será amanhã.

— Estaremos ai em poucas horas. Cuida-se e cuide de Harry. Diga para ele que eu sinto muito e que estarei indo para ai o mais rápido possível – pediu minha mãe.

— Darei o recado, mãe Até daqui a pouco, tchau.

— Tchau amor, eu te amo.

— Eu te amo, mamãe – despedimos-nos e eu encerrei a ligação. Olhei para meu tio e falei o que minha mãe pediu.

— Tio, minha mãe pediu para eu cuidar do senhor. Disse que sente muito pela morte da Bree e que estará vindo para Seattle o mais rápido possível.

— Tudo bem, filha, eu vou agradecer pessoalmente.

— Sua mãe virá? – meu pai perguntou tenso.

— Sim, pai, por quê?

— Porque Carmen também virá – meu pai respondeu como se eu fosse uma lesada.

— Eu sei que ela virá, pai e não tem nada a ver. Minha mãe é amiga da Sue. Como ela não viria nesse momento? É só o senhor ensinar bons modos para a sua mulher que tudo estará normal. Minha mãe não fará nada, pois ela respeita o luto das pessoas e também está de luto por causa de Bree – falei.

Detestava Carmen e Tanya era estranho eu não gostar da minha própria irmã, mas Tanya era uma cobra igual a mãe, a única que se salvava dali era Kate. Meus pais, mesmo depois de anos, ainda tinham seus desentendimentos.

— Ok então – respondeu um pouco irritado. Fomos em silêncio o resto do caminho.

Já na recepção, alguns minutos após falar com a recepcionista, fomos direcionados para a sala do médico responsável por Bree.

— Boa tarde, Dr. Pierce – o cumprimentei estendendo a mão.

— Boa tarde, Sra. Cullen.

— Doutor, estes são meu pai, Charlie Swan – falei apontando para meu pai – E o pai de Bree, Harry Swan. Meninos, esse aqui é o Dr. Pierce, que cuidou da Bree na emergência – apresentei-os, que se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mão.

— Sentem-se – Dr. Pierce pediu apontando para as três poltronas a nossa frente e nos o atendemos. Ele prosseguiu. – Bom, eu gostaria que hoje eu pudesse lhes dar uma noticia boa, de como a Bree era forte, guerreira e tinha se recuperado, porém, infelizmente, não é uma boa notícia que eu tenho a lhes dar. Sei que já sabem, e eu realmente sinto muito. Eu fiz tudo o que eu podia e mesmo assim não foi o suficiente. Bree era uma garota forte, disso eu sei. Ela lutou na cirurgia, pelo estado que ela estava, poderia ter nem chegado ao hospital, mas ela foi forte, uma verdadeira guerreira. Eu tinha uma filha que passou pelo mesmo que Bree, a diferença? – perguntou nos olhando e continuou – Ela não conseguiu chegar ao hospital com vida e eu não tive nem a chance de salvar minha filha. Então Bree chegou à emergência, foi como se eu voltasse a cinco anos atrás. Jurei que a salvaria e a cirurgia foi um sucesso. Fui para casa radiante, havia conseguido salva-lá. Era como se eu tivesse salvado a minha filha. E ai horas depois recebi o telefonema e meu mundo desabou, e mais uma vez eu sou um inútil – ele desabafa.

— Nossa, Doutor. Eu sinto muito pela sua filha. Agradeço por tudo que fez a Bree. A culpa não foi sua, o senhor a salvou do jeito que conseguiu – eu falei.

— Vocês devem pensar que eu deveria manter o profissionalismo e não me envolver emocionalmente com os pacientes. E normalmente eu sou um cara durão, mas quando o paciente é uma jovem de 20 anos, que foi brutalmente estuprada e esfaqueada, eu simplesmente não consigo manter-me fora. Ainda não superei e sei que nunca vou superar. Aprendi a conviver com a dor, mas sei que nunca vai passar, porque eu tive a minha filha arrancada de mim – a historia do Dr. Pierce era triste, assim como a de Bree.

— Eu não sei o que falar. Estou com um pedaço do meu coração faltando sabe, doutor – falou meu tio chorando.

— Eu sei, Sr. Swan e esse buraco no peito nunca vai desaparecer ou diminuir, sempre estará lá. O que ajuda é nos apegar a família e aos poucos nos sentiremos inteiros. Com o apoio da família, a dor vai diminuindo e a presença de sua filha será mais forte – consolou meu tio – Todos os domingos almoço com minha esposa e meus outros dois filhos, e ali parece que está completo. Sentimos como se a nossa menina que se foi, estivesse presente. É algo mágico – completou Dr. Pierce, que parecia encantado ao lembrar-se da filha que morreu, era algo lindo. Ele falava dela com tanto amor. Ficamos em silêncio, realmente não tínhamos o que dizer nesse momento.

— Bom, eu já falei demais, vocês vieram aqui para saber sobre a Bree. Deixe-me explicar o que ocorreu.

Conversamos algumas coisas sobre o caso que a levou para o hospital, sobre a cirurgia e mais. Algo em si me fez parar quando o Dr. Pierce comentou.

— O corpo já pode ser liberado para o serviço funerário. Ou vocês podem autorizar a doação de órgãos – finalizou o Dr. Como assim ele não iria solicitar a necropsia é isso mesmo?

— E o exame de necropsia, doutor? – perguntei.

— Como foi uma morte já diagnosticada por nós, não há necessidade da necropsia – ele explicou.

— Dr. Pierce, isso não se trata de uma morte qualquer, não estou duvidando da capacidade da equipe em diagnosticar a causa da morte, mas foi aberto um inquérito policial e precisamos do laudo médico para colocar nos autos do inquérito, para melhor instruir a investigação. Precisamos da sua solicitação para o IML.

— Claro Sra. Cullen, havia esquecido isso. Perdoe-me, irei solicitar agora mesmo o encaminhamento – falou encabulado, pegando o telefone e ligando para a secretaria, que logo apareceu na sala.

— Boa tarde, senhora e senhores – cumprimentou uma moça morena.

— Boa tarde – respondemos ao cumprimento em uníssono.

— Esta aqui é Ângela Weber, a residente que me acompanhou no caso. Ângela, estes são os familiares da Srta. Swan – explicou o doutor – Ângela foi a primeira a chegar e constatar que Bree já não respirava.

— Olá – respondeu simpática. – Eu sinto muito. Quando cheguei à UTI e verifiquei a Srta. Swan já não tinha mais pulso, então corri para chamar os especialistas e a levamos para a emergência novamente. Tentamos reanima-la por trinta minutos, sem sucesso. Eu conheci mais cedo à prima da Srta. Bree a Sra. Cullen que estava na UTI antes da morte dela, quando voltei Bree estava sozinha, fui atrás da Sra. Cullen para avisar, porém não a encontrei em lugar algum – falou Ângela, será que eu ouvi direito, ela acabou de dizer que me conhecia, mas eu não havia ido visitar Bree hoje.

— Como é? Você me conhece? Como assim eu estive na UTI? – perguntei desorientada.

— Como? – perguntou a jovem confusa.

— Você acaba de dizer que me conhece, eu sou a Sra. Cullen, Isabella Swan Cullen, e eu não estive em momento algum na UTI. Até porque uma jovem da recepção falou que estava proibida a entrada e que só seria liberada após as 10h – falei. Esta história estava confusa.

— Quem falou que estava proibida a entrada? – Dr. Pierce perguntou nervoso.

— Eu não lembro, acho que no crachá estava escrito Volturi – falei tentando lembrar-me do nome dela, sem sucesso.

— O que? Heide Volturi foi demitida semana passada – Dr. Pierce exclamou confuso.

— Srta. Weber, como era essa moça que se passou por mim, digo fisicamente – perguntei aflita.

— Ela era morena, em um tom de cabelo castanho claro, olhos claros, em um tom quase violeta, pele clara, estatura mediana e magra, era realmente bem diferente da senhora – respondeu a residente.

— Você acaba de descrever Heide Volturi. – Dr. Pierce falou. – Ângela entrou aqui na mesma semana em que Heide foi demitida.

— A mesma pessoa que nos atendeu na recepção hoje cedo, disse que o senhor havia nos deixado um recado, informando que não poderíamos entrar na UTI, porque a equipe estava fazendo alguns procedimentos em Bree – meu tio falou.

— Mas isso não aconteceu, eu encarreguei Ângela de informá-los e que poderiam ver Bree. Pois eu acredito que com a presença da família o paciente reage melhor – falou virando-se para Ângela.

— Eu fui atrás da família dela, doutor só que não encontrei ninguém na sala de espera.

— Por que essa moça foi demitida? – meu pai perguntou.

— Ela não tinha um comportamento adequado, dava informações demais para pessoas que nem eram da família dos pacientes. Foi flagrada na sala de uma médica e pegou um exame de um paciente. Ela não tinha ética profissional – explicou.

— Então me deixe ver se entendi. Alguém entra na UTI, faz não sei o que com a minha prima e ninguém vê nada?

— Não sabemos ainda, Sra. Cullen – respondeu Dr. Pierce.

— Mas iremos descobrir, nem que para isso eu tenha que interditar este hospital. Não há câmeras de segurança na UTI? – perguntei com muita raiva. Se essa tal de Heide tivesse alguma coisa a ver com a morte da minha prima acho que surtarei. E a pergunta que não quer calar é, por que ela queria a morte de Bree?

Bree era uma menina tão meiga, tão doce. Tinha longos cabelos castanhos escuros e ondulados, pele clara, grande olhos castanhos. Em partes, ela se parecia comigo e eu a conhecia muito bem, não tinha inimigos.

— Sim, o hospital é bem monitorado – respondeu Pierce.

— Irei pedir para meus colegas entrarem com a representação para solicitar as imagens das câmeras de vigilância – informei já levantando. Iria ligar para Jacob e pedir para ele tratasse disso.

Disquei o numero do Jake e no segundo toque ele atendeu.

— Hey, delícia estava com saudades – falou brincando como sempre.

— Jake, sem brincadeiras o negócio é sério – já o cortei.

— O que aconteceu, Bella? – perguntou preocupado.

— Jacob, a Bree morreu – falei já começando a chorar.

— Nossa Bella, eu nem sei o que dizer. Eu sinto muito.

— Eu também sinto Jake, e o pior de tudo é que minha prima, supostamente, pode ter sido assassinada – confessei.

— Mas como, Bella?

— Alguém, antes da Bree morrer, entrou na UTI se passou por mim, dizendo ser a Sra. Cullen, prima de Bree, compreende?

— Céus, como alguém fez isso?

— Não sabemos, mas como Bree foi vitima do homem de preto foi aberto inquérito, preciso que você solicite as imagens das câmeras de segurança dos leitos por onde Bree passou.

— Sim, claro irei fazer isso agora mesmo.

— Obrigado Jake, não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

— Eu sei você não existiria – falou meu amigo, tentando descontrair-me.

— Sem brincadeiras hoje, Jake.

— Desculpa Bella. Mantenha-me informado, irei ao velório.

— Tudo bem, obrigado – falei.

— Ok, irei solicitar as imagens, qualquer novidade te aviso. Beijos, gata e se cuida. Eu te amo, irmã.

— Certo, até mais. Beijos e também te amo, irmão.

Depois de nos despedirmos, estava voltando para a sala, porém meu pai e tio Harry estavam saindo.

— Eles vão mandar o corpo para o IML. Isso ira demorar muito – meu tio falou com pesar.

— Eu sei tio, mas o senhor viu alguém fez algo contra a Bree aqui dentro, precisamos descobrir.

— Eu sei querida é que é tudo tão complicado.

— Eu sei tio, e o senhor está tão cansado, vá para minha casa e descanse. Eu ficarei aqui para saber como será o proceder e irei entrando em contato.

— É verdade, Harry. Sue já deve ter chegado, você precisa falar com ela – meu pai falou.

— Vamos então, Charlie. Bella mantenha-me informado sobre qualquer mudança – tio Harry pediu.

— Sim, tio. Agora vá para casa e descanse que eu tomo conta dos procederes aqui.

— Eu confio em você, minha filha – Tio Harry falou logo em seguida abraçando-me. Despedi-me e aguardei ser chamada para liberar o corpo para o IML.

Horas mais tarde:

Já eram 17h30min quando o corpo de Bree foi para a funerária para ser preparado para o velório, que seria no cemitério Lake View, em Seattle. O laudo com a real causa da morte só ficaria pronto em 30 dias. Eu iria para a minha casa, pois o velório seria a noite toda. Seria mais uma noite virada, e eu havia preparado tudo. Minha prima merecia um enterro digno e seu assassino iria pagar por isso.

Peguei um taxi e rumei para meu apartamento, que há essa hora deveria estar lotado. Cheguei ao Alaska, fui em direção à entrada do prédio, quando uma sensação estranha me fez parar. Era uma sensação de estar sendo vigiada. Virei para olhar a rua a fim de constatar se estava enlouquecendo, porém o que eu vi me surpreendeu. Era ele, o homem de preto, do outro lado da rua. Como sempre, eu estava armada, então decidi ir atrás dele.


	6. Chapter 6 - Velório e descobertas

Ele percebeu que eu iria atrás, então começou a andar eu o segui, ele era alto, não muito forte era muito veloz eu tentei aproximar-me o mais rápido possível só que ele foi mais rápido, entrou em uma rua qualquer e eu o perdi de vista.

Voltei para a entrada do prédio, não foi dessa vez que o peguei, iria ligar para Jake disponibilizar um pessoal para fazer escolta na portaria do Alaska. Eu acho que estou sobrecarregando demais o Jake, ele é perito criminal tem uma equipe excelente de investigadores é o meu braço direito.

Entrei no prédio e fui em direção ao elevador. Minutos depois já estava chegando à cobertura, respirei fundo iria ser uma noite longa, entrei no apartamento e todos me olharam. Minha mãe logo veio até mim.

— Bella, filha! Exclamou ela abraçando-me.

— Mamãe. Abracei-a apertado.

\- Bella querida, eu sinto muito. Phil marido da minha mãe e pai da minha irmã veio me cumprimentar.

— Obrigado por terem vindo. Agradeci a condolência.

— Bellaaa! Minha Irmã desmiolada veio gritando e se jogando nos meus braços.

— Anne, que saudade. Falei a apertando ainda mais.

— Eu também senti saudades, irmã. Bella eu sinto muito, é tão surreal tudo isso a Bree era uma pessoa tão especial, eu não consigo acreditar. Minha irmã falou chorando.

— Eu sei Anne, também não consigo acreditar em nada disso, parece que é um filme de terror, um pesadelo que eu gostaria muito de acordar. Falei também chorando.

— Vamos entrar, a Sue precisa de você filha e o Seth também. Mamãe falou, eu respirei fundo isso seria pior do que eu imaginei. Encostado atrás do sofá estava o meu primo/irmão Seth, eu cheguei ao lado dele e o abracei, sem palavras, sem nada, sempre tivemos uma ligação muito forte, um gesto sempre falou mais alto do que qualquer palavra de consolo, na verdade não existiam palavras naquele momento.

— Bella... - ele chorou ainda mais no meu abraço.

— Eu estou aqui, chore o quanto você conseguir chorar, não vai parar mais é o único alivio que encontramos nesse momento.

— Vá até minha mãe, ela esta desesperada. Falou. Afastamos-nos, eu segui para dentro da sala minha tia estava no sofá na outra extremidade da sala, aproximei-me agachei próxima dela.

— Tia! Ela me olhou e se jogou em meus braços.

— Bella, a minha filhinha se foi, levaram ela de mim. Sue começou a chorar.

— Tia, eu não tenho o que falar, na verdade não tem nada que se possa falar para diminuir essa dor que estamos sentindo, eu só quero que saiba que estarei aqui do seu lado, seja para te aparar ou para secar as suas lagrimas. Falei chorando mais ainda.

— Oh filha, obrigado! Abraçamos-nos mais ainda, ela deitou a cabeça no meu colo, algum tempo depois ela havia dormido.

— Obrigado por ter a feito dormir, ela estava muito agitada. Tio Harry me agradeceu.

— Tio não tem do que agradecer. Falei levantando e indo para a sala de estar encontro os Cullens que logo veem até mim, a primeira como sempre era Alice.

— Bella amiga, meu Deus eu sinto muito, que crueldade, quando Edward nos contou não consegui acreditar. A pingo de gente começou a falar tudo muito rápido.

— Obrigado por estar aqui Alice. Falei a abraçando.

— Ai Bella, meus pêsames, eu fiquei chocada quando soube, Bree era a nossa bebezinha. Rosalie chegou nos abraçando e chorando. Ficamos em um abraço triplo, até Rose empurrar Alice para abraçar-me sozinha, essas duas ainda ficavam disputando quem era mais minha amiga.

— Bellinha, meus sentimentos. Disse Emm me dando seu famoso abraço de urso.

— Obrigado Emm. – Falei correspondendo ao seu abraço.

— Bella, meus pêsames. Jazz falou ao abraçar-me.

— Obrigado Jazz.

— Bella meu amor, eu sinto muito que tragédia horrível. Falou Esme a matriarca da família Cullen abraçando-me com carinho, como sempre fazia, Esme é a pessoa mais meiga e amorosa que já conheci.

— Obrigado por ter vindo Esme. Falei retribuindo o abraço.

— Bella minha filha, meus pêsames. Falou Carlisle abraçando-me apertado.

— Obrigado Carlisle, alias obrigado a todos por terem vindo aqui. Respondi.

— Não precisa agradecer Bella, você faz parte da nossa família e vocês sempre andaram muito juntos mesmo com a diferença de idade.

— Obrigado mais uma vez Esme, pelo carinho. Respondi.

— Não tem do que agradecer, nós estamos aqui porque a amamos, você é nossa filha de coração, já falei isso mil vezes. Esme falou sorrindo, tão linda como Edward. – Fale você Carlisle, talvez ela ti ouça. Falou brincando.

— Já falei querida, mas nossa moçinha aqui é cabeça dura. – Carlisle falou tocando suavemente minha cabeça.

\- Querida quero que saiba que não estamos aqui porque precisamos estar, estamos aqui porque queremos estar. – Carlisle finalizou, eu o abracei novamente o agradecendo, ele era como um pai para mim, sempre que eu precisava de colo, desabafar, mesmo que nunca contasse muita coisa sobre meu casamento. As únicas que sabiam de tudo sobre o fracasso do meu casamento eram Alice e Rose. Edward estava no sofá da sala eu não iria falar com ele.

— Bella querida. – Uma voz enjoada e irritante falou com ironia, eu conhecia bem a dona dessa voz era ela, Tanya Denali Swan, para todos os efeitos minha irmã.

Virei bem lentamente e encontrei duas loiras e uma morena, minhas irmãs Kate e Tanya e a mãe delas Carmen respectivamente. Tanya já estava na minha frente com aquela cara de deboche que sempre usou, eu não conseguia entender isso, porque ela era assim? Porque me odiava tanto?

— Eu sinto tanto _minha irmã_. Ela disse, com desprezo as ultimas palavras tirando-me dos devaneios, abrindo os braços, vindo abraçar-me, eu odiava isso, essa falsidade dela.

— Olá _Tanya._ Respondi no mesmo tom de desprezo, não iria a abraçar, então a empurrando delicadamente antes de seus braços me cercarem, fui abraçar Kate que estava junto com seu namorado Garret.

— Olá maninha. Falei abraçando Kate.

— Olá mana, Bella olha a cara da Tanya, esta hilária. Minha irmã falou soltando um risinho seguido de uma tosse para disfarçar.

Kate e Tanya são irmãs gêmeas não idênticas, porém se parecem bastante, o mesmo tom de cabelo loiro platinado a diferença é que o cabelo de Tanya é ondulado e o de Kate é extremamente liso, pele clara, olhos azuis esverdeados, são quatro anos mais novas do que eu e de certa forma foram o motivo pelo divórcio dos meus pais. Carmen engravidou das meninas quando meu pai ainda estava casado com minha mãe, ou seja, meu pai pulava a cerca à mesma ao descobrir separou-se imediatamente, algum tempo depois se casou com Phil e teve a Anne. Meu pai casou-se com Carmen e estão juntos até hoje.

Cumprimentei meu cunhado Garret e virei para olhar a cara de enjoada da Tanya que me olhava com ira, logo atrás Carmen chocada com tal atitude minha.

— Oh que má educação a minha, Olá Carmen, como vai? - Perguntei com a maior cara de fingida que eu tinha.

— Estou bem, _querida._ Eu sinto muito pelo ocorrido com Bree _. -_ E lá se vai de novo aquele mesmo tom hostil que a filha usou.

— Obrigado. – falei curta e grossa virando novamente para Kate.

— Como você esta Kate? – Perguntei.

— Já estive melhor, é muito conturbador tudo que aconteceu. - Kate respondeu triste.

— Eu sei como é tudo saiu dos trilhos, nossa vida deu um giro de 360° graus da noite para o dia. – Respondi.

— Sim é verdade, nem nos piores pesadelos isso já foi imaginado. Kate falou.

— E tem muita coisa que você precisa saber, depois eu ti conto.

— O que Bella? - Perguntou Kate curiosa como sempre.

— Muitos mistérios cercam a morte da Bree, estou descobrindo cada coisa, esta em instigação, estamos apurando o inquérito. Depois conto tudo. Falei indo para as escadas, precisava tirar essas roupas e arrumar-me para o velório que iniciaria em poucas horas.

Horas mais tarde:

Estávamos chegando ao cemitério Lake View, eu estava no Volvo sedã S60 R- Designer preto de Edward, ele perturbou tanto que tive que o acompanhar, até porque Tanya fez questão de vir conosco, pelo menos Anne veio comigo.

— Sabe Eddye faz tanto tempo que não nos vimos, eu estava com tantas saudades. Falou a Putanya, Edward a ignorou, eu sorri.

— Eddyyyyeee eu to falando com você, poxa tanto tempo sem nos vermos, e ti fica ignorando-me. - Tanya era realmente insuportável. Eu iria responder, porém fui interrompida por Anne.

— O loira oxigenada, da para fechar essa matraca? Tua voz é chata para caralho, se meu cunhado não respondeu é porque não quer papo contigo, assim como eu e como a Bella, então cala essa maldita boca antes que eu abra essa merda de porta e ti jogue para fora. Anne falou, eu tive um ataque de riso, Edward também não se controlou e começo a rir baixo.

— Olha aqui sua pirralha, respeite-me, acha que eu...

— Cale a porra da boca Tanya, se não quem ti jogara para fora desse carro sou eu. Falei irritada. – E outra, não quero intimidades de apelido com o MEU marido para você é Edward. Falei em um tom firme.

Virei para olha-la ela estava com a boca aberta era muito engraçado, deci provocar ainda mais.

— Entendido irmãzinha? Falei debochada.

Ela virou a cara para a janela, eu olhei para Anne e sorrimos cúmplices. Minutos depois chegamos ao cemitério já se passava das 20h:00min da noite, descemos do carro e reparei melhor na roupa de Tanya, ela estava parecendo uma puta, parecia que iria para uma balada, com aquele vestido preto curto e muito colado ao corpo com um decote extremo no busto e saltos assassinos nos pés, não era roupa para velório, como ela tinha coragem de aparecer assim? Eu estava com um vestido tubinho preto recorte reto decote redondo e manga longa e optei por uma sapatilha preta, olhei para Anne que estava com uma calça e uma blusa preta, acompanhando meu olhar para Tanya que andava na frente e rebolava aquela bunda seca, Ana fez cara de nojo.

— Ela é realmente uma vadia que não se enxerga e por deus, ainda sai rebolando essa bunda seca dela. Minha irmã parece que lê mentes, olhei para ela incrédula.

— O que foi Bella, por que essa cara de retardada? Perguntou rindo.

— É que parece que tu lês mentes, eu acabei de pensar em como a Tanya saiu rebolando aquela bunda seca e tu me falas a mesma coisa, é estranho. Falei confusa com minha própria explicação.

— Eu sei, é conexão de irmãs. Falou e piscou um olho par mim, eu sorri e seguimos para a saleta onde seria velado o corpo de Bree, minha família já se encontrava ali, o corpo ainda não havia chegado.

Não teria muita gente, minha família, a de Edward, alguns amigos da faculdade em que Bree estudava, iria ser algo íntimo, só para os mais próximos. Minutos depois a funerária trouxe o corpo e ver minha prima naquele caixão foi ainda pior, eu não havia visto ela ainda depois de tudo o que aconteceu, e vê-la daquela forma era como uma faca sendo cravada no peito. Aproximei-me de Sue e a abracei pelos ombros, ela estava chorando junto de tio Harry e Seth, ficamos os quatro próximos ao caixão, em algum momento depois Edward veio para o meu lado e abraçou-me pelos ombros, ficamos assim por um tempo até que _ela_ chegou. Lizzie acompanhada por uma ruiva muito bonita por sinal que olhava o meu marido com fome, aquilo me enraiveceu, quem era aquela baranga para olhar descaradamente meu Edward na minha frente. Elizabeth Cullen vinha em nossa direção com um sorriso escondido no rosto e ali eu sabia que aquela ruiva de cabelos de fogo que estava com ela tinha algo com meu marido e aquilo deixava-me sufocada.

— Ed irmão. - Elizabeth o abraçou ela era a caçula dos Cullen e muito parecida com Edward, cabelos cor de cobre e olhos verdes era muito linda, nós tínhamos uma relação bonita no inicio do meu namoro com Edward, porém tudo mudou depois do meu casamento, Lizzie parecia outra pessoa, totalmente diferente da minha dama de honra. A cabelo de fogo que não sabia o nome abraçou o meu marido, a vadia abraçou meu marido, na minha frente, What?

— Isabella _querida,_ sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu com Bree, nós não éramos melhores amigas, mais tínhamos amigos em comum na faculdade. - Ela usou seu tão conhecido tom de desprezo ao se referir a mim.

— Olá Elizabeth, obrigado pela solidariedade. Falei fria, ela ainda teve a cara de pau de abraçar-me.

— De nada querida, sempre prestamos nossa solidariedade aos nossos amigos. Falou debochada. – Ah! Essa aqui é minha amiga e secretaria de Edward, mas acho que a última parte você já sabia, creio que meu irmão já deva ter lhe contado, Vic essa é a Isabella esposa do Ed, e Bella essa é Victoria. Falou nos apresentando e eu vi todo o seu veneno, meu mundo parou ali, então era ela que ele havia chamado quando estávamos transando? A secretaria, amiga da irmã dele, eu queria sumir, sair correndo dali, fugir de tudo, mais engoli tudo como sempre e dei um sorrisinho para a ruiva nojenta a minha frente que veio e cumprimentou-me com um beijo no rosto, que piranha.

— Olá, prazer em conhece-lá, ouvi falar muito de você _Sra. Cullen_. A vadia ruiva falou com deboche a última parte. Forcei um sorriso que mais parecia uma careta, Edward parecia incomodado com a cena que se seguia, eu estava quase desabando no choro, mais precisava ser forte, então olhei para a entrada e vi Jake e Leah chegando, era minha deixa, pedi licença e sai em direção aos meus amigos, corri e joguei-me nos braços de Jake e chorei como um bebê, meu amigo como sempre consolou-me contei a ele o que aconteceu, Jake estava puto com Elizabeth e até Leah.

— Bella se você quiser nós podemos dar uma surra nas duas, chamamos as suas irmãs também, acho que até Rose entra na briga para ti defender. Leah falava sem parar.

— Leah, não, por favor, além do mais você esta grávida, e Elizabeth é irmã do meu marido e da minha amiga.

— Eu sei Bella, mas se mudar de ideia me avisa, até porque a outra ruiva maldita não é nada sua, já tenho até um plano em mente. Continuou tagarelando.

— Leah, controle-se. Falei sorrindo fraco.

— Okay, não falo mais nada, mas pense, por favor? Falou sorrindo.

— Leah você é impossível. Respondi, ela mostrou-me a língua em uma atitude super adulta.

Algum tempo depois decidi tomar um café estava quase caindo de sono, fui em direção à copa que havia próximo a sala, porém antes de chegar ao meu destino ouço a voz do meu marido e a vadia ruiva o abraçando.

— Aqui não Victoria, não sei nem o que faz aqui. Ouvi Edward falar e afastar as mãos de Victoria.

— Ai Ed, eu já falei, somos colegas da Bree, viemos prestar nossa solidariedade à família. Responde Victoria, eu me escondi entre uma pilastra, eu sei que era idiota, mas eu iria escutar a conversa.

— Acha que eu acredito nisso? Você veio aqui para me irritar e provocar a minha esposa. Edward respondeu.

— Acredite no que quiser você foi um dos motivos sim, poxa eu estou com saudades das nossas loucuras. Respondeu a vagabunda, eu queria chorar, mas não iria sair dali tão cedo.

— Cala a boca Victoria, alguém pode ouvir. Meu marido respondeu.

— Ah que escute mesmo, já passou da hora de você deixar ela e me assumir, não serei a amante a vida toda.

— Já chega, cala essa porra e saia daqui, você não tem nada para fazer aqui. Edward falou.

— E se eu não quiser, vai fazer o que? Perguntou sínica.

— Vá embora, ninguém a quer aqui. Edward falou, decidi que deveria me fazer presente, depois me resolveria com Edward.

— Não ouviu o MEU marido Victoria? Vá embora agora. Falei firme, Edward olhou-me e empalideceu Victoria olhava-me sem entender, mas logo percebeu que eu deveria ter ouvido e começou a sorrir igual à vadia que ela era.

— Não entendi Bella? Perguntou a ruiva fingida a minha frente.

— Para você é Isabella, eu falei para você ir embora, não há nada para você fazer aqui, você nem sequer era amiga da Bree. Então irá embora por bem, ou irá embora por mau? Perguntei erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Ela já estava de saída Bella. Edward respondeu.

— Com você eu me entendo em casa, então não se meta. Falei, eu estava possessa, minha cunhada ainda trás a amante do meu marido para o velório da minha prima, é mole ou quer mais?

— Eu tenho direito de ficar, Bree era minha amiga. Respondeu a cabelo de fogo, eu respirei fundo para não quebrar aquele nariz empinado.

— Você não tem direito a nada, nem foi convidada, peço que se retire, ou então chamarei a segurança.

— Você não ousaria. Falou a vadia ruiva.

— Você não me conhece. Vai pagar mesmo para ver? - Falei já seguindo em direção à saída onde tinha uns seguranças, mas antes passei por Edward e falei perto dele alto o suficiente para a vadia dele ouvir. – Ensine bons modos para a sua vagabunda Edward, imagina quando você for apresenta-la para a sociedade? - Falei debochada, ele segurou meu braço.

— Ela sairá agora, eu prometo. Não precisa chamar ninguém. - Edward pediu.

— Cumpra com suas promessas pelo menos uma vez na vida. - Falei afastando-me deixando toda a magoa em minha voz. – Não quero mais ver a cara da sua amante, aproveite e vá embora com ela.

— Bella... - Sussurrou.

— Chega, só tire ela daqui. O cortei e me retirei daquele local, indo ao meu destino de inicio.

Cheguei à copa, e comecei a chorar, estava acabado, cinco anos de casamento no lixo, o nós estava acabado, eu estava acabada. Mas eu precisava ser forte, por mim mesma, eu iria me reerguer, pelo menos tentaria.


	7. Chapter 7 - Flashback Parte 1

Depois de tomar uma xícara de café, voltei para a sala, à vadia ruiva já havia ido embora, avistei Edward e Elizabeth conversando, ou melhor, discutindo, ele deveria estar reclamando com a irmã pela mesma ter trazido à puta dele junto, eu não estava nem ai, esperava que realmente estivessem brigando, da mesma forma que Lizzie me odeia estou começando a odia-la também.

A noite se arrastava eu estava cada vez pior, o que escutei hoje mais cedo foi cruel, aquilo martelava na minha cabeça, ele iria me deixar por ela, eu chorava a dor da perda da minha prima, a dor da perda do meu marido de quantas formas um coração apanha e continua batendo? Ela não era uma qualquer, eu sabia que era diferente, ela tinha o apoio da irmã dele, não era uma simples vadia que ele comia ocasionalmente, era ainda por cima secretaria dele. Deveria transar com ela em todos os lugares que nós já fizemos no escritório, isso era o pior, saber que ele faz com ela o que já fez comigo, a memória da nossa ultima vez, a vez em que ele trocou nossos nomes veio como uma avalanche.

Flashback:

Eram 2h: 30min da manhã como vem acontecendo nos últimos tempos meu marido ainda não havia chegado, eu estava cansada dessa vida, desde que perdi nosso bebê com três meses de gravidez há dois anos tudo mudou, o marido carinhoso e fiel, deu lugar a um homem frio e infiel. Eu sabia que ele já tinha saído do trabalho às 19h: 00min, como eu sabia? Os maridos da minha cunhada e minha melhor amiga já haviam chegado há muito tempo, e o meu deve estar na farra se esfregando em alguma vadia.

Ouvi barulhos na garagem, ele deveria ter chegado, as lagrimas já ameaçavam voltar, eu não poderia chorar na frente dele, precisa me manter forte, continuei olhando para a TV sem realmente prestar atenção no que passava, ele adentrou a sala cambaleante.

— Ooooiiieee – Edward falou alto e arrastado, andando com dificuldade, estava visivelmente bêbado.

— Era só o que me faltava. - Falei levantando do sofá o olhando.

— Amooorr tava cooom sauuudadiii, me da um ablaço. - Falou esticando os braços fazendo-me rir por causa dessa voz arrastada.

— Para de graça Edward, quero ver você subir essas escadas. - Falei imaginando que eu teria que o ajudar a subir.

— Amoorr voche não vai me ablaça? - Perguntou triste, eu sorri.

— Vamos para o quarto. - Falei pegando um dos braços dele e passando em volta do meu pescoço.

— Humm safadinha, quer me levaar pro quarto usar meu corpoo. - Respondeu fazendo uma cara de safado e rindo da própria idiotice.

— Deixa de ser besta e colabora se não deixou você dormir no sofá. Começamos a andar, eu o apoiava, mas no canal que estava sintonizado que nem lembro qual era começou a tocar a música "Arrebita" do Roberto Leal, Edward começou a dançar porem cantava a versão dos Mamonas Assassinas o "Vira-Vira".

— "Fui convidado pra uma tal de suruba, não pude ir Maria foi no meu lugar..."

Eu ria, e ele pulava e fazia o vira, imitando um falso sotaque português.

— O refrão agora vamo lá... "Roda, roda e vira, solta a roda e vem, me passaram a mão na bunda e ainda não comi ninguém..." – Eu chorava de rir e ele lá todo animado dançando.

Seguimos para as escadas foi uma luta consegui fazer Edward subi os degraus, em um momento pensei que nós dois cairíamos escada a baixo. Chegamos ao quarto logo o levei ao banheiro e ele não parava de cantar eu tentava me manter séria, mas era difícil, comecei tirar a roupa dele.

— Bella safadinha, vochê me quer nu, né. - Edward estava muito bêbado e falava muita besteira e tudo enrolado.

— Você esta muito bêbado, ou será que esta drogado? Da ultima vez que ti vi assim foi em Las Vegas e eu também não estava nas melhores condições, onde nós aprontamos pra caralho. - Falei lembrando da nossa viagem de formatura do ensino médio, o tempo bom que não volta mais. Empurrei-o para dentro do boxe e liguei o chuveiro na água fria.

— Aiiii ta friaaa Bellaaa. - Falou fazendo bico e me puxando para debaixo do chuveiro junto com ele, com roupa e tudo.

— Edward porra! - Exclamei.

— Euuu sei que vochê gossstou da minha canção, mas vochê gosta maiiiis dessa aqui. "Minaaa, seus cabelo é da hora, seu corpão violão, meu docinho de coco, tá me deixando louco, Você é meu chuchuzinho. Pois você, minha pitchula me deixou legalzão..." - Ele cantava alto e na sequencia errada, eu esta rindo demais dessa cena.

— Chega Edward, você sempre ria do Emmett quando ele cantava essas musicas. Falei recordando que Emmett era muito fã dessa banda brasileira e eu também, apesar de ser quase um bebê na época de sucesso deles, que infelizmente tiveram um fim trágico e cedo demais.

— Pitchula, essas cancõoesss são poesiaaa, eu sempre gostei.

— Emmett iria adorar ver você assumindo isso. - Falei rindo, imaginando os dois cantando essas músicas.

— Euuu seeeeii, meu Brow iaaa amar, vamos fazer um _"cover flor"_ deles. - Falou rindo.

— Ai caramba! - Ri ainda mais.

— Como voche é linda meu chuchu. - Edward começou a me olhar intensamente, começou a se aproximar e quando percebi estávamos em um beijo, no inicio lento, depois se tornou selvagem. Era muito intenso, talvez pelo tempo que não nos beijávamos, que deveria ser a quase um ano, sem um toque um carinho, eu estava subindo pelas paredes e aquele beijo sem pudor algum não estava ajudando em nada. Ele estava bêbado, não iria aguentar nada, depois eu iria ter que acabar com isso sozinha, eu tinha que afasta-lo, mas porem minha deusa interior pensava diferente, os lábios dele eram uma verdadeira cadeia e eu iria adorar ser presa.

Em um determinado momento eu estava encurralada entre a parede azulejada do banheiro e entre o corpo quase nú de Edward, ele esfregava-se em mim, eu estava ficando louca de desejo por ele.

— Humm que delicia. Falou beijando-me mais uma vez.

Senti suas mãos me apalpando e colocando a mão por debaixo da saia da minha camisola, afastou a calcinha e acariciou-me intimamente.

— Humm acho que aqui também esta uma delicia quente e molhadinha. - Falou enquanto me penetrava com um dedo que logo foi acompanhado por um segundo, eu estremeci ao sentir o vai e vem dos dedos dele em mim.

— Gosta disso pitchula? - Perguntou enquanto ainda bombeava seus dedos em mim e com o polegar agora esfregava o meu ponto de prazer, eu revirava os olhos.

— Ahhh! Gemi agarrando-me em seus ombros fortes, Edward não parecia mais bêbado.

— Gosta assim? – Perguntou eu não conseguia responder, então só balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. Pegando-me de surpresa ele ajoelhou-se, rasgou minha calcinha minúscula, colocou uma de minhas pernas no seu ombro e chupou-me com vontade.

— Ohhhh! - Gemi, eu estava no céu, há quanto tempo eu esperava por isso?

— Acho que isso serve como um sim. Vamos ver se prefere isso aqui. - Riu, olhando-me enquanto passava a língua no meu clitóris, eu estava sem fala então fiquei o encarando, guardando cada momento na minha memória, porque eu sabia que outra vez iria demorar muito. Ele brincava com minha intimidade, aquilo era incrível, eu estava no paraíso, senti o clímax alcançando-me, não demoraria muito e seria intenso. Ele percebendo que eu estava chegando ao orgasmo segurou-me com força, apoiando-me, eu coloquei as mãos em sua cabeça para ter algum apoio.

Então encostada na parede dentro do Box do banheiro tudo se apagou ao meu redor, eu era só sensações, meu corpo tremia eu gemia loucamente e ele não parava seus movimentos na minha intimidade, era tudo muito intenso, tudo muito bom. Eu estava me perdendo, deixando-me levar e quando tudo aquilo acabasse eu estaria ferrada. Eu era uma fraca, mas o que eu poderia fazer se eu o amava mais do que a mim mesma.

Perdida nos meus devaneios nem percebo quando ele se levanta, surpreendendo ao beijar-me. Saímos do banheiro sem desgrudar nossas bocas com ele me segurando, esbarrávamos em algumas coisas no nosso percurso mais não nos importamos no momento, era só eu e ele, sem casamento fracassado, sem aborto, sem brigas, sem sofrimento. Eu iria aproveitar o momento, pois na vida não sabemos quando será o último.

Edward tirou o restante da minha roupa e me jogou na cama fazendo-me quicar um pouco no colchão, vindo logo para cima de mim, atacando minha boca, foi tudo rápido quando percebi, ele já me penetrava com seu membro grande e grosso, que me causou um desconforto no inicio, mas logo foi esquecido depois dos movimentos lentos que ele fazia, que logo tornaram-se frenéticos.

Estávamos em uma dança erótica, estava perfeito, era mágico, pelo menos do meu ponto de vista, eu amava esse homem, não era só sexo, eu estava fazendo amor.

— Que delicia apertadinha. - Edward gemeu, depois de mais algumas estocadas, deitou-se.

— Vem por cima. - Pediu e eu o atendi imediatamente, montei nele e comecei a cavalgar gostoso.

Estava uma loucura total, nós gemíamos alto, sem pudor algum, nossos corpos matavam a saudade de tanto tempo separados, eu estava quase lá e senti que Edward também. Decidi intensificar os movimentos, Edward fechou os olhos e gemeu rouco, eu também fechei os meus, enterrei minha cabeça no pescoço dele, foi quando eu escutei e congelei.

— Victoria! - Edward falou assustado e empurrou-me delicadamente, eu arregalei meus olhos, eu estava em cima dele, com ele dentro de mim, toda a excitação havia acabado, foi como um balde de água fria e meu pobre coração que só apanha levou outra punhalada. Sai de cima dele chocada demais, eu preferia ter levado um tapa a isso, ele chamou por outra enquanto estávamos em nosso momento único, as lagrimas ameaçaram vir e eu não consegui controlar.

— Beeellaa. - Edward falou arrastado novamente, tentando pegar minha mão, vesti o robe da minha camisola e fui em direção ao banheiro, tranquei-me lá dentro, escorreguei pela porta até atingir o chão, e permiti chorar toda a minha desgraça e humilhação, por que Deus? Por que, isso aconteceu?

Eu era uma idiota por ter cedido tão facilmente, mas que culpa tenho eu se o amo mais do que a mim mesma? Eu aceitava de cabeça baixa essas migalhas que ele oferecia-me, isso tinha que acabar só de pensar em acabar meu estúpido coração doía. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, levantei do chão, olhei-me no espelho, minha imagem estava péssima, cara de uma derrotada que era isso que eu realmente era. Joguei uma água fria na cara, tentando assim lavar a vergonha que eu sentia de mim mesma, decidi tomar coragem e sai do banheiro precisava encarar essa situação, recolhendo os meus cacos abri a porta e estava tudo silencioso, Edward estava na cama e percebi que o mesmo já dormia.

Fiquei aliviada, torcia agora para que ele não se lembrasse de nada dessa noite, não iria suportar mais humilhação. Eu iria fingir que essa noite nunca existiu fingir era o que eu sabia fazer de melhor, para a minha família, para a sociedade, não queria a pena de ninguém, preferia sofrer calada, guardar essa dor para mim, ela é minha, não tenho que a dividir com ninguém, não tinha o direito de preocupar ninguém.

Desci para a sala, desliguei a TV que tinha deixado ligada, rumei até ao bar da sala peguei uísque e coloquei em um copo, eu iria beber quem sabe assim eu não esquecia a vida humilhante que levo. Já estava no segundo copo de uísque quando começo a olhar nossas fotos espalhadas pela casa, que traziam saudade do tempo dos velhos momentos, eu era tão feliz e juro eu não sabia, nossos rostos tinham, tanta felicidade, tanto amor...

 _Amor_.

Por parte dele já acabou, eu não conseguia pensar na minha vida sem ele, antes era tudo tão vazio, tão cinza, era uma noite sem lua, havia algumas estrelas, mas ai ele apareceu, como um meteoro. De repente, tudo estava pegando fogo, havia brilho, havia beleza. Mas o meteoro esta caindo no horizonte, tudo esta voltando a ficar cinza, uma questão de tempo para a escuridão voltar muito pior do que antes.

Depois de virar o terceiro copo e me sentir um pouco bêbada e jovem de novo, decidi voltar para o quarto, tropecei nas escadas diversas vezes, até que cheguei ao meu destino, não conseguia fazer mais nada, então cai na cama, Edward estava virado para o outro lado eu decidi virar para o lado oposto e assim fomos dormir um de costas para o outro.

 _Flashback off:_

Chorei um pouco ao lembrar-me daquela noite, agora tudo faz sentido, ele gosta dela ao ponto de se lembrar dela mesmo estando comigo, eu a invejava, ela o tinha, tinha os carinhos dele e até os pensamentos, eu tinha uma aliança na mão esquerda, o sobrenome dele e uma cama vazia toda noite. Edward veio para perto de mim, eu o ignorei e fui até onde estavam minha mãe e Ana.

— O clima esta pesado aqui. - Ana falou, quando eu me aproximei.

— É um velório Ana, não era para estar diferente. - Respondi monótona.

— Você entendeu, Edward e aquela irmã nojenta dele pareciam que estavam brigando. - Minha mãe falou.

— Eu nem reparei. - Desconversei, elas não sabiam da desgraça de vida que levo.

— É muito estranho isso, Elizabeth é a mimada da família e a queridinha do Edward. Para eles brigarem algo sério deve ter acontecido. E aquela ruiva biscate que veio junto com ela? A piriga sumiu. - Minha irmã comentou.

— Deve ter algum compromisso e não pode ficar muito. Respondi fingindo indiferença. - Mudamos de assunto, a noite deu lugar a uma madrugada fria, assim como nossos corações.

Já eram 9h20min da manhã o enterro estava agendado para as 10h30min, nos reunimos para a missa antes do enterro o padre fez as exéquias encomendando o corpo para a vida eterna e palavras de conforto para os familiares que estavam abraçados, isso demorou em torno de 40min. Logo após a missa chegava o pior momento, a hora do enterro, o caixão iria ser fechado, aproximei-me e depositei-lhe um beijo na testa, peguei sua mão fria não era mais a Bree ali, cheia de vida antes, agora era só um corpo sem nada mais, depositei-lhe uma rosa vermelha a qual era a sua preferida e que contrastava perfeitamente com o vestido branco que eu comprei mais cedo para ela, parecia um anjo, pálido e frio. Após isso, foi feito o cortejo, meu pai, meu tio, Seth e Edward seguiram carregando o caixão, o resto dos familiares seguiam atrás com buques de flores.

Quando chegamos à cova onde seria a nova morada da minha prima, destamparam um pedaço do caixão que tinha um vidro e eu pude ver o seu rosto pela última vez, dando-me conta de que o rosto dela nunca iria envelhecer, os choros começaram ao redor, o caixão foi sendo abaixado e a cada cm um pedaço dos nossos corações eram enterrados juntos.

Chegou o momento em que seria jogado o primeiro punhado de terra, tio Harry e tia Sue pegaram um punhado em suas mãos olharam-se como se estivessem falando algo muito importante e então em sincronia falaram e jogaram os primeiros punhados de terra.

— Das cinzas as cinzas, do pó ao pó. Falaram em uníssono.

Sendo seguidos por Seth, depois eu e o resto da família, jogamos também algumas rosas enquanto os coveiros iam jogando o restante de terra. Tia Sue não suportou por muito tempo e desmaiou Carlisle e Esme seguiram com ela de volta a sala. O resto permaneceu lá, até que o caixão ser totalmente coberto pela terra e chegar ao fim a cerimônia fúnebre.

Um a um, foram se retirando, permanecendo somente os mais próximos.

— Vamos meu irmão. Papai falou.

— Podem ir, irei ficar mais um pouco. Tio Harry falou olhando agora para o tumulo coberto por flores e uma foto na lápide.

— Tio, tia Sue precisa do senhor ao lado dela. - Tentei argumentar.

— Sei querida e é por isso que ficarei mais um pouco aqui, para ganhar forças para apoiar minha esposa.

— Okay, iremos esperar o senhor no estacionamento. - Respondi, abraçando meu pai pela cintura nos retiramos para dar mais privacidade para meu tio.

Depois de quase 20min tio Harry permanecia lá no tumulo ajoelhado e chorando, eu não suportei aquilo, iria começar a chover tia Sue chorava muito, decidi ir até ele, para apoiá-lo. Nesse meio tempo começou a chover sorte que eu estava com o guarda chuva em mãos que peguei da minha irmã, cheguei próxima ao meu tio e o amparei com o guarda chuva, o mesmo ao perceber que não estava se molhando olhou para cima e encontrou-me.

— Tio, eu não suporto ver o senhor assim, é muito difícil o que esta acontecendo com a nossa família, todos estão apoiando a Sue, acho que chegou a hora de alguém apoiar o senhor. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, ficamos assim por uns minutos sem nenhuma palavra a ser dita.

— Obrigado Bella. Tio Harry falou quebrando o silencio.

— Não existem motivos para o senhor me agradecer. Respondi.

— Obrigado pelo apoio, por estar aqui do meu lado quando todos se foram, obrigado por ter cuidado de tudo. Obrigado por existir. Meu tio falou chorando e eu estava muito emocionada também.

— Eu faço isso porque amo vocês, eu amo a Bree, amo o senhor, a Sue, o Seth, vocês são minha família, nós sempre cuidamos da família.

— Minha filha não existe mais.

— Não existe fisicamente, mas ela sempre vai existir nos nossos corações e nas nossas lembranças. O amor que sentimos por ela sempre vai existir, só vai morrer quando nós morrermos.

— Tem razão, eu amo a minha filha, para mim ela sempre estará viva. Vamos querida, precisamos descansar um pouco. Seguimos para a saída do cemitério encontrando com os outros, cada um seguiu seu destino para o carro que viemos, segui em direção ao volvo de Edward que já esperava-me junto de Kate, Garret e Anne, estranhei pois quem veio conosco foi Tanya, talvez ela tenha entendido meu recado, mas eu não ligava, Tanya era o menor dos meus problemas.

Chegamos em nossa casa eu estava exalta, Edward me guiava para o nosso quarto, aquela historia de Victoria martelava em minha mente, flashes da conversa que ouvi me rondavam.

 _— Acha que eu acredito nisso? Você veio aqui para me irritar e provocar a minha esposa. Edward respondeu_

 _— Acredite no que quiser você foi um dos motivos sim, poxa eu estou com saudades das nossas loucuras. Respondeu a vagabunda, eu queria chorar, mas não iria sair dali tão cedo._

 _— Cala a boca Victoria, alguém pode ouvir. Meu marido respondeu._

 _— Ah que escute mesmo, já passou da hora de você deixar ela e me assumir, não serei a amante a vida toda._

 _— Já chega, cala essa porra e saia daqui, você não tem nada para fazer aqui Edward falou._

Fui em direção ao banheiro tomei uma ducha, e as memórias das ultimas horas me assombravam, eu tive fortes emoções, sai do banho enrolada em um roupão preto, encontrei Edward sentado na nossa cama com uma caneca na mão.

— Trouxe chocolate quente para você. Falou apontando para o criado mudo, onde tinha uma caneca igual à dele.

Eu somente maneei com a cabeça.

— Bella... Sussurrou. – Precisamos conversar.

— Claro, vai pedir-me o divorcio para ficar com aquela lambisgoia ruiva? Okay. Peço que aguarde minha família ir embora para tratarmos disso. - Respondi.

— Não vamos nos separar. - Falou apressado.

— Eu sei que é isso que você quer, eu lhe darei a sua liberdade. Na verdade darei a minha liberdade, pois você nunca esteve preso a mim. - Lagrimas já caiam dos meus olhos, eu precisava liberta-me, e liberta-lo também eu o amava.

— Não quero o divórcio, não é conveniente essa separação, vamos parar com isso. Vamos dormir. - Falou levantando e dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Eu chorava muito, ele não me queria mais também não me deixava. E eu o amava tanto que aceitava essa situação.

Edward saiu do banheiro, eu estava enrolada nos lençóis e chorando, ele veio para o lado dele na cama, deitou-se e me abraçou, fazendo com que deitasse minha cabeça em seu peito, e que peito, definido, másculo, eu não nego, o amo demais, e tudo isso faria falta, eu sou masoquista preferia sofrer e tê-lo ao meu lado, do que ter liberdade e não o ter ao meu lado. Ele fazia um cafuné gostoso, quanto tempo eu não tinha isso? Muito tempo, desde que aconteceu _aquilo._

Eu ainda chorava baixinho, Edward ainda fazia o cafuné em meus cabelos, até que em determinado momento ele se levantou e me levou junto nos fazendo ficarmos sentados na cama.

— Isabella para de chorar, as coisas não acontecem como queremos se fosse tudo como planejado, Bree estaria viva, nós teríamos um pequeno ser correndo pelo apartamento nos chamando de papai e mamãe. Mas nada é como queremos que fosse então aprenda a conviver com isso.

— Não precisa ser estúpido assim, eu estou de luto pela morte da minha prima e pela perda do meu bebê, não vai ser algo que eu vá superar fácil, duas perdas em tão pouco tempo, e ainda tem o fracasso do nosso casamento. Aquilo que escutei ontem ainda martela na minha cabeça.

— Bella eu não vou trocar você por ela, já falei para parar com isso.

Não respondi nada, quando percebi ele já estava próximo, muito próximo do meu rosto e então beijou-me, como sempre acontecia quando eu o beijava o mundo ao meu redor parava eu como a boba apaixonada que era, entregava-me dando tudo de mim.


	8. Chapter 8 Flashback Parte 2

_—_ _Bella eu não vou trocar você por ela, já falei para parar com isso._

 _Não respondi nada, quando percebi ele já estava próximo, muito próximo do meu rosto e então beijou-me, como sempre acontecia quando eu o beijava o mundo ao meu redor parava eu como a boba apaixonada que era, entregava-me dando tudo de mim._

Edward deitou-me delicadamente na cama não aprofundou o beijo como eu esperava. Começou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo, que ficava quente conforme ele acariciava-me. Eu não podia negar eu o amava, porém ainda tinha aquilo que ouvi mais cedo, o que eu deveria fazer?

Quando dei por mim, ele já desamarrava meu roupão, eu deveria afasta-lo, mas a necessidade física e emocional deixava-me inerte e mais uma vez eu iria deixar-me levar, iria me perder mais uma vez no homem que eu amo e que já não me ama. Senti Edward descer seus beijos pelo meu pescoço, colo e seios, os quais foram aliciados por ele. Colocando um mamilo direito na boca olhou dentro dos meus olhos, começou a descer a mão pelo meu corpo, até chegar _lá._

Eu estava sem nada por baixo o que facilitou a mão boba dele. Edward começou a acariciar meu clitóris lentamente como se não estivesse com pressa daquilo acabar, depois de alguns minutos brincando com meu botão de prazer, escorregou o dedo para a minha fenda e penetrou-me com um dedo.

— Humm, nunca me decepciona sempre preparada para mim. Falou logo em seguida inserindo mais um dedo.

— Ahhn. Gemi o sentindo fazer um delicioso vai e vem com seus dedos.

— Isso, geme gostosa. Falou ele beijando meu pescoço.

Eu era uma maquina de gemidos, ele então começou a descer beijos pelo meu corpo até chegar a minha intimidade a qual foi acariciada por ele. Edward lambia, chupava, mordiscava deixando-me louca, era como se eu estivesse indo para o céu e depois voltasse. Ele chupava-me com vontade, era como se para ele aquilo estivesse sendo prazeroso e não só para mim, como se ele realmente quisesse fazer aquilo. Era incrível como meu corpo respondia assim a ele, eu nunca havia sido assim antes com outro cara, apesar de que minha experiência sexual era escassa fora, Edward, só transei com Jacob que foi meu primeiro namorado e um affair que tive com um soldado do exercito americano na época que terminei o namoro com Edward no inicio da faculdade, onde ficamos um período separados.

— Ahhhhhn

Saindo dos meus devaneios com uma chupada intensa de Edward, eu não consegui controlar e gozei violentamente na boca dele. Edward ainda permaneceu me chupando por mais algum tempo até que eu fiquei mole, sempre ficava manhosa depois de gozar e principalmente essa que foi uma dos melhores que já tive. Edward saiu do meio de minhas pernas e eu senti falta de sua boca em mim.

— Prove como é gostosa. Falou colocando um dedo na minha boca, os qual chupei.

Tentei inverter nossas posições, porém Edward é muito mais forte do que eu, e prendeu meus braços acima da cabeça.

— O que esta fazendo? Perguntou serio com o maxilar travado.

— Não vou fugir me deixe retribuir. Respondi, eu sei que deveria acabar com isso, não deixar que se arrastasse, porém eu precisa o sentir de todas as formas, por que eu não sabia quando iria ser a ultima vez, ele dizia que não se separaria, pode ser que naquele momento não, devido aos últimos acontecimentos, estaria com pena de mim, afastei esses pensamentos, deixaria para pensar nisso amanhã, hoje éramos eu e ele, Edward e Bella, sem problemas, sem aborto, sem brigas, só duas pessoas, marido e mulher que se desejavam.

Desci beijos pelo pescoço másculo, seguindo uma trilha imaginaria pelo peito forte, abdômen, até chegar ao meu objeto de desejo o qual logo fui acariciar, livrei-o da sua boxe preta e o acariciei, fechou a mão em torno dele e comecei a masturba-lo, para logo depois coloca-lo em minha boca, como eu estava com saudade disso, fazia muito tempo que não o tinha dessa forma, das outras vezes foi só sexo sem preliminares, eu sentia falta disso, isso nos deixava mais próximos, unidos. Senti Edward brincar novamente com minha intimidade.

Eu o chupava, ele gemia baixo e continuava a me penetrar com seus dedos, eu estava em um caminho sem volta, nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso, eu não deveria deixar isso acontecer, porém o meu amor por ele era algo irracional e doentio, pois eu deixava de lado o meu amor próprio. Afastei esses pensamentos que nublavam minha mente e foquei no momento, eu levaria como se hoje fosse a nossa despedida, então iria entregar-me ao homem que eu amo talvez pela última vez. O amanhã na minha vida era uma verdadeira incógnita.

Eu voltei minha atenção nele, e Edward estava se segurando para não gozar, então eu esforcei-me para fazê-lo ter um orgasmo, agora era questão de honra eu iria demonstrar todo meu amor por ele nos pequenos gestos, hoje seria uma noite muito especial, pelo menos para mim.

Eu o lambia, chupava em toda sua extensão, colocava o que cabia na boca e masturbava o que restava, Intensifiquei os movimentos com a boca sem esquecer de brincar com suas bolas, Edward retesou, até que veio com jatos fortes em minha boca os quais recebi de bom grado, eu iria agrada-lo essa noite, ele iria ver que não precisa buscar na rua o que tem em casa.

— Nossa. Respirou com dificuldade no final da fala, ele estava extasiado ainda, o que me deixou muito feliz, pelo menos sexualmente consigo ser mulher para ele. Pensar nisso deixava-me triste, mas ignorei a tristeza, amanhã eu teria tempo para chorar e afogar as magoas, hoje não.

Não dei tempo para ele se recuperar, "montei" nele e comecei a me esfregar nele, logo o sentir ficar duro novamente, então com a ajuda de Edward sentei fazendo-o me penetrar e iniciei a cavalgada.

Edward me ajudava com os movimentos ritmados, às vezes ele me trazia para o seu peito e abraçava-me e bombeava em mim, eu adorava esses momentos, ele sabia que eu adorava isso, depois de exaustivos minutos cavalgando eu estava ficando cansada e respirava entrecortadamente e gemia sendo seguida por Edward que nos virou na cama ficando por cima, no famoso "papai e mamãe", ele estava em um delicioso vai e vem.

Eu estava próxima de me liberar Edward investia incessantemente, eu precisava gemer mais baixo, até porque minha família toda esta nos quartos ao lado, porém era tarefa quase impossível, olhando para ele em cima de mim com uma pequena ruga na testa, ele também estava no limite. Eu queria sentir os lábios dele nos meus, então enlaçando minhas mãos no pescoço dele fiz com que ele abaixasse um pouco, percebendo o que eu iria fazer ele congelou, vi indecisão no seu olhar, não desistindo continuei a puxa-lo para mim quando nossos lábios se encontraram dessa vez o beijo foi aprofundado. Ficou claro que ele não esperava que eu o beijasse, era difícil saber o porquê dele não ser relutante. Esses pensamentos esquecidos, pois na estocada seguinte meu corpo arrepiou e eu já sabia o que viria a seguir, contraindo meus músculos internos em volta dele, meu coração batia descompassado, eu estava pegando fogo de dentro para fora gemidos altos por diversas vezes eram ouvidos, perdi o controle do meu corpo derramando-me nele, foram alguns segundos ou minutos talvez, eu estava em outra dimensão, meu corpo estava leve, um prazer generalizado.

Os franceses descreveram perfeitamente o orgasmo como "a pequena morte", pois é realmente isso, nós "morremos" e depois voltamos à vida quando acaba a onda de prazer. Quando abri meus olhos Edward me encarava sem nunca parar de me estocar, parecia que eu não tinha acabado de ter um orgasmo, pois Edward continuava a me estimular e então o inesperado acontece. Gozei novamente, dessa vez com menos intensidade do que a primeira, já havia ouvido falar sobre mulheres que conseguem ter orgasmos múltiplos, porém nunca tinha alcançado, foi uma experiência incrível, realmente hoje seria inesquecível. Senti Edward gozando gemendo no meu ouvido sem parar os movimentos, durou alguns instantes até que acabou ele caiu cansado ao meu lado com o antibraço esquerdo no rosto, achei estranha essa atitude dele, mais ainda estava meio lerda devido aos acontecidos.

Senti os fluidos dele começarem a escorrer por minhas pernas, decidi levantar-me para me limpar, quando sai do banheiro Edward estava virado de costas para mim e deitado o mais longe possível, aquele comportamento era muito estranho. A hesitação ao me beijar, parecia até que tinha nojo de mim, a realidade batia e era dura, saber que o cara que você ama tem repulsa de ti beijar, eu não poderia mais viver com isso, eu iria por um fim nessa situação. Com esses pensamentos deitei também de costas para onde ele estava e entreguei-me a inconsciência.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei sozinha na cama, era melhor assim, não sei se conseguiria o encarar normalmente depois de ontem. Fiquei por alguns instantes olhando para o teto branco. Ainda deitada na cama, repassei na minha cabeça a noite de ontem, eu o amava isso é claro tanto quanto cristal, mas não é o suficiente, não posso amar sozinha. Esta situação tornou proporções graves, eu iria tomar uma decisão, disso eu tenho certeza, só irei esperar o pessoal ir embora, pois ainda preciso manter as aparecias, pois poucos sabem das traições do Edward, meu pai suspeita, nunca perguntou-me mais eu sinto que ele sabe. Eu precisava tomar uma atitude o mais rápido possível.

Tomei um banho demorado depois de passar mais de meia hora refletindo na cama sobre o que é certo e o que é errado. Vesti um vestido preto de nozinho, eu iria parar de usar roupas formais ou muito básicas, soltei meus cabelos castanhos avermelhados que caíram como cascata nas minhas costas calcei uma rasteirinha preta. Olhei-me no espelho, estava com profundas olheiras, decidi passar uma leve maquiagem no rosto para melhorar um pouco a minha cara de acabada. Depois de me arrumar eu não era feia, também não era linda, maravilhosa, mas não era um ser para Edward ter vergonha ou nojo, meu corpo não era de se jogar fora, eu não tinha tantas curvas assim. Decidi afastar esses pensamentos eu iria mudar por mim mesma. Sai para me juntar ao resto do pessoal para tomar café da manhã, no corredor ouço uns sussurros, reconheci as vozes em instantes.

— Para Tanya! Edward falava empurrando minha "irmã".

— Ai Edye estou com saudades desde a nossa última vez. Falou a vagabunda, eu não acreditava, sempre soube que Tanya tinha um tombo pelo meu marido, mas pelo o que eu entendi ele tiveram algo, decidi permanecer escondida para descobrir de uma vez por todas, tudo o que eu fingi não ver.

— Cala a boca, merda! Ele estava visivelmente nervoso, eu também estava tremendo.

— Vem calar gostosão, igual aquela vez quando você e aquela monga da minha irmã foram passar o natal conosco em Forks bem depois dela perder o bebê, eu amei e adoraria que você calasse minha boca novamente, amor. - Falou a desgraçada, eu a odiava agora mais do que tudo, como pode ficar com o meu marido? Porra eu era irmã dela, dele eu esperava tudo, mas ainda pensava como teve coragem de se deitar com a minha irmã. A vontade de chorar veio, mas eu não derramaria nenhuma lagrima.

— Deixa de ser vagabunda Tanya, cala essa boca se não eu sou capaz de cometer uma loucura. Respeita a minha mulher que no caso é sua irmã, respeita a minha casa porra! Quer um pau? Vai procurar na rua. - Edward explodiu.

— Vagabunda que você adorou foder naquele dia não é cunhadinho? A vadia falou se aproximando dele. – Eu sei que gostou, não seja hipócrita, você estava com energias acumulados já que a sonsa da sua mulher só sabia chorar pela perda daquele bastardinho. - Riu debochada, esse foi o estopim irrompi pelo corredor aproximei-me deles que me olharam assustados, não me importei deferi um tapa forte na cara de vadia da Tanya.

— Sua filha da puta! Respeita o meu filho sua desgraçada senão eu sou capaz de fazer você engolir seus dentes. - Gritei furiosa, nesse momento eu não me importava mais com nada.

— Sua idiota, como ousa me agredir? - Perguntou a infeliz.

— Da mesma forma que você ousou ficar com o meu marido sua vadia dos infernos! - Falei deferindo outro tapa do outro lado do rosto.

— Sua corna mal amada. Se ele ficou comigo foi porque você não dá no coro. - Eu não aguentei ouvir essa vadia falar assim comigo dentro da minha própria casa, então avancei em cima dela, deferindo tapas, socos, chutes eu estava revoltada, nesse momento todos já estavam próximos, mas ninguém veio separar pois meu pai não deixou, ele já deveria saber a vadia que a filha era.

— Charlie oh meu Deus, faça algo essa selvagem esta atacando nossa filhinha. - Ouvi Carmem falar.

— Cala a boca! Tanya merece apanhar mesmo eu não bati quando descobri porque sou um idiota, agora é a hora de ela aprender que tudo tem limites, ninguém se meta a Bella esta fazendo o que eu devia ter feito há muito tempo. - Meu pai falou, eu continuava a bater em Tanya ela revidava, mas eu lutava boxe e fiz muitos anos de Karatê, nós estávamos rolando pelo chão.

— Eu não iria separar mesmo. - Ouvi Anne falando ela sorria na voz, deveria estar adorando ver à loira apanhar, pois ela odiava Tanya.

Nós estávamos próximas da escada eu a empurrei, Tanya desequilibrou e levando-me junto caímos escada abaixo. Eu estava louca, não me reconhecia, eu só via Tanya na minha frente, com o resto de força levantei e pegando Tanya pelos cabelos comecei a arrasta-la pela sala até a porta, foi um esforço enorme, já que eu estava cansada e dolorida da queda, mas isso é o de menos.

— Sua louca! Me solta! - A loira oxigenada gritava mais eu estava pouco me fodendo para ela.

— Cala a boca sua cretina, eu quero você fora da minha casa agora, eu nunca mais quero ter que olhar para essa sua cara de puta de esquina. - Falei continuando o percurso até alcançar a porta de saída, todos acompanhavam aquilo vidrados na cena.

— Sua mal comida, aceita que dói menos, tá com raivinha porque seu marido não quer ti comer e foi procurar algo melhor na rua.- A desgraçada continuava a falar.

— Depois de ele ter a comido eu realmente prefiro que ele não encoste a mão em mim, porque posso pegar uma doença que possa ter vindo de uma puta como você.

— Sua corna vadia, se faz de santa mais já deu mais do que eu. - A joguei no corredor de fora do apartamento.

— Vá para o lugar de onde você veio, tu é um verme, pessoas baixas merecem viver no chão, sempre a baixa das outras. Falei, o grand finale foi quando cuspi em sua cara e bati a porta na cara dela. Virei para encarar minha plateia e todos olhavam-me com cara de assustados.

— O que é? Alguém esta com raiva de mim? Se estiver se junte a ela. - Falei olhando para Carmen.

— Esta me expulsando? - Carmen falou chocada.

— Entenda como quiser. Não se faça de sonsa você é da mesma laia da sua filha, talvez ser safada e mau caráter seja hereditário.

— Isabella, olha os palavreados. - Charlie repreendeu-me.

— E você Charlie? Sabia que sua filha era uma puta e o que fez? A encobertou, que tipo de pai é você? - Perguntei eu estava a ponto da histeria. Ele nada respondeu abaixou a cabeça.

— Hein? Me responda, responda-me porra! - Eu chorava nesse momento, de raiva, de dor.

— Bella...

— Para! Chega! Eu não quero te ouvir, eu te odeio, eu me sinto enganada, passada para trás pelo meu próprio pai, dele. Apontei para Edward e prossegui. – Dele, eu esperava tudo, agora de você não, eu pensei que você me quisesse bem, porém já percebi que estou cercada por cobras.

Olhando ao meu redor, vi minha mãe chorando no canto sendo amparada por Anne e Phil.

— Quem mais? Quem mais sabia que eu era a palhaça corna e não me contou, quem mais me traiu? Não seja covarde e diga. - Olhei para Kate. – Você Katharine sabia disso? Sabia que a sua irmãzinha gêmea transava com o meu marido?

— Não Bella, eu não sabia, você sabe que se soubesse, eu mesma batia em Tanya e seria a primeira a ti contar. - Respondeu minha irmã, vindo até mim. – Venha querida, vamos para o quarto, você esta sangrando precisamos fazer alguns curativos. Minha irmã que cursava medicina arrastou-me para o quarto de hospedes que era ocupado por ela até o momento.

— Sente ai, irei cuidar desses machucados para não infeccionar. - Sentei como Kate pediu.

Após cuidar dos meus machucados, minha irmã abraçou-me apertado e eu me permiti chorar em seu ombro. Kate me fez deitar a cabeça nas suas pernas, ela fazia um cafuné nos meus cabelos, e eu chorava muito.

— Kate tá doendo muito aqui. Apontei para meu peito.

— Eu sei que dói Bella, eu queria fazer algo para diminuir essa dor, estou me sentindo impotente.

— Kate, faz parar de doer, faz. Por favor. - Outra crise de choro me tomou.

— Eu queria poder curar essa sua dor minha irmã, mas infelizmente eu não consigo. - Kate respondeu também chorando, era até engraçado a irmã mais nova cuidando de dor de amor da mais velha, mas normalidade nunca foi o meu forte.

E assim eu fiquei, passou minutos ou horas talvez, com Kate mexendo em meus cabelos e chorando comigo, até que eu adormeci.

Acordei desorientada, até perceber que estava em um dos quartos de hóspedes do meu apartamento duplex. Estava tudo silencioso demais, isso não era um bom sinal, então tudo foi voltando a minha mente, a conversa de Tanya com Edward, as descobertas, a briga, e Kate cuidando de mim. Eu deviria imaginar que Eles tinham um caso, foi muito suspeito o que aconteceu no natal de 2013, naquela época eu não juntei as coisas e deixei passar, mas agora eu conseguia entender tudo, o motivo do meu pai detestar tanto Edward, talvez tudo isso teria sido evitado se eu soubesse da verdade.

 _Flashback 24 de dezembro de 2013._

 _Estávamos em Forks iríamos passar as festas deste ano com meu pai, Edward continuava distante, depois de eu ter perdido nosso bebê quando eu cai da escada da delegacia, meu casamento deu um giro de 360º graus, o homem carinhoso, deu lugar a um homem frio, Edward começou a sair a noite e voltar bêbado, eu não sabia onde ele estava, o mesmo nem sequer me avisava que estava vivo e eu como a idiota que sou fico esperando ele voltar de madrugada, isso quando ele volta, teve vezes que ele ia direto da onde estava para o trabalho, Alice sempre me mantinha informada._

 _Era 24 de dezembro estava me arrumando para a passagem de natal com minha família, meu marido havia saído logo após o almoço e ainda não havia voltado, só espero que ele não apronte uma dessas logo hoje e na casa do meu pai, acho que não suportaria tudo isso. Vesti um vestido vermelho justo que ia até o meio de minhas coxas, com um salto preto escovei os cabelos e os deixei lisos, fiz um leve esfumado marrom nos olhos e boca nude, estava sóbria como sempre. Desci para a sala, iria ajudar com alguma coisa._

 _Já eram 21:00 e nada do meu marido chegar, meu pai e minha irmã Tanya também não estavam presentes._

 _— Onde estão o resto do pessoal? Para Kate, tentando não parecer interessada._

 _— Não sei, Edward saiu, Tanya saiu logo atrás, e papai saiu também não muito depois._

 _— Eles precisam chegar logo, pois daqui a pouco já é meia noite e a gente ainda tem o amigo secreto para fazer. Falei tentando soar despreocupada, sem muito sucesso._

 _— Verdade irmã, espero que eles não estejam presos em algum congestionamento por causa da neve. Kate falou._

 _— Também espero. Respondi._

 _Após alguns minutos chegaram por incrível que pareça todos juntos, o que foi muito estranho já que eles haviam saído todos separados. Meu pai e Edward estavam com uma cara estranha, já Tanya estava radiante._

 _— Que bom que chegaram, estava preocupada com vocês de terem pego um congestionamento ou ficado ilhados por causa da neve. Kate falou._

 _— É verdade, alias onde vocês estavam, falei usando o coletivo, mas olhando diretamente para meu marido._

 _— Bom eu fui atrás de vinho mais esta impossibilitado de passar para o centro esta tudo parado devido a pai respondeu olhando para Edward._

 _— Bem eu fui fazer companhia ao Edward, ele queria fazer uma surpresa para ti irmã, comprando uns brincos divos na Tiffany._

 _— É mesmo Tanya? Que estranho, pois você nem conhece meus gostos, quem deveria ter ido era a Kate, pois nós temos mais intimidade. Respondi sarcástica, eu estava com a pulga atrás da orelha, algo tinha acontecido, Tanya estava muito sorridente e os outros estavam muito tensos._

 _— Eu chamei a Tanya porque ela estava desocupada no momento, Kate estava ajudando você na cozinha. Respondeu ele._

 _— Se. Você deveria ter comprado antes em Seattle, lá você contaria com a ajuda da Rose e da Alice e até mesmo da sua mãe, que sabem do que eu gosto. Falei, eu estava achando aquilo tudo muito suspeito, meu lado investigativo falando mais alto._

 _— Eu sei do que você gosta são oito anos juntos, de namoro, noivado e casamento, sei de tudo que ti agrada. Eu fui à loja de Seattle, porém não achei os que eu tinha visto no site e não tinha previsão para chegarem, então em uma busca pela internet localizei que aqui tinha disponibilidade desses brincos e decidi comprar quando viéssemos para cá. Só pedi a ajuda de Tanya me acompanhar para ter uma opinião feminina._

 _— Okay Edward, depois conversamos sobre isso, cadê o meu presente? Falei com ironia._

 _— Aqui estão querida. Ele falou estendendo-me a sacola da loja Tiffany, peguei a sacola suspeita retirei de dentro uma caixinha, dentro da caixinha havia os brincos realmente lindos, mas mesmo assim tudo aquilo parecia estranho, alguma coisa não se encaixava._

 _— Oh! São lindos querido, adorei. Falei sorrindo pela primeira vez sincera nessa noite. Coloquei os brincos, pois era muito difícil eu usar e estes combinavam com meu vestido._

 _Era de cor pastel, a pedra era de um tom rosê em formato de um triangulo um pouco arredondado em baixo cercado com brilhantes cravejados._

 _— Ficou fantástico querida. Falou beijando o topo de minha cabeça. Sim esse era o misero beijo que eu ganhava._

 _Eu olhei para Tanya, que estava com cara de poucos amigos, a alegria de outrora dava lugar a raiva, ela claramente esta com ciúmes por eu ter ganhado os brincos do meu esposo. Então em uma atitude muito madura vir-me-ei o beijei nos lábios, sim eu estava quase mijando nele para marcar território. Eu ficaria de olho em Tanya._

 _Fim do flashback._

Voltando ao presente, agora realmente tudo faz sentido, ele havia me traído com ela naquele dia, comprou os brincos para disfarçar e provavelmente meu pai estava com raiva porque descobriu. Eu estava chateada com ele pois ele sabia de tudo e não me contou nada, que tipo de pai acoberta esse tipo de coisas? Eu não iria perdoar meu pai por isso, ainda tinha que conversar com o Edward, minha decisão estava tomada.

Levantei e rumei para o meu quarto, tendo a desagradável surpresa de encontra-lo lá. Vesti minha postura de fria e entrei no quarto, Edward olhava-me temeroso.

— Bella, que bom que acordou precisam... - O interrompi.

— Preciso que você cale essa porra dessa boca, não tenho nada para conversar com você. Falei firme.

— Mais Bella, eu preciso esclarecer algumas coisas com você, por favor. - Implorou, mas eu não iria ceder.

— Eu já sei o suficiente, não quero saber o desempenho dela na cama. Ou como "ela ti deu o que eu não podia ti dar porque ficava chorando a perda do bastardinho". Me poupe das suas estórias Edward, nada vai me fazer mudar a minha decisão, eu quero o divórcio. Já chega, eu estou no limite, tu poderia ter me traído com qualquer uma como eu sei que traiu, mas com a minha irmã bastarda Edward? Com ela eu não aceito. Ela é uma bastarda, puta escrota como a mãe dela, pense bem você esta livre para comer ela a vontade, porque é só para isso mesmo que ela e essas vadias que você sai servem. Só para usar e jogar fora, usar o seu dinheiro porque quando você fica com febre, doente, sou eu que cuido de ti, é nos meus braços que você dorme, sabe por quê? Porque eu te amo, eu te dei meu coração e você quebrou em mil pedaços, elas só te dão uma boceta e você as venera. Mas eu espero que você sofra o dobro do que e estou sofrendo, pode não ser por mim, porque sei que dificilmente sentirá minha falta, mas por qualquer outra, quando se tocar vai ver que esta sozinho e ai talvez você me procure e ai possa ser tarde demais.

Eu desabafei, aquilo era a coisa mais difícil que eu estava fazendo, mas era necessário, eu precisava acabar com isso, precisava me libertar, eu iria recolher meus pedaços, um por um. Os primeiros acordes de Sweet Child O Mine começaram a tocar demorei um pouco para perceber que era meu celular que estava tocando, atendi imediatamente.

— Swan. Falei curta e grossa, não estava no melhor humor.

— Bella, sou eu o Jacob, olha tenho dois agentes do FBI aqui na delegacia, eles disseram que vão nos ajudar com o caso do homem de preto, preciso que venha para cá por gentileza.

— Okay Jake estarei indo agora mesmo, avise a eles que estarei chegando.

— Certo amor. Bella que voz triste é essa?

— Depois eu ti conto Jake, aconteceu muitas coisas aqui nesse meio período. Já estou indo para ai, me espere, beijos.

Nem esperei Jake responder, desliguei o telefone e fui para o banheiro tomei outro banho rápido. Vesti o mais formal possível, pois como teria que conhecer estes agentes do FBI precisava manter-me imponente perante a eles. Vesti uma saia preta social de secretaria com uma blusa social azul claro, calcei meus saltos scarpin preto, dei um jeito nos meus cabelos optando por deixa-los soltos mesmo e finalizei com uma maquiagem básica, base, corretivo, pó, blush, lápis de olho e rímel para finalizar um batom rosinha, estava me sentindo como a antiga Bella, feminina. Edward ficou olhando-me enquanto eu me arrumava, quando estava pegando minha bolsa e saindo do quarto o mesmo pergunta.

— Aonde você vai? Perguntou nervoso passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Oras, vou trabalhar, diferente de você eu preciso dar satisfação no emprego, e ainda tenho um caso de homicídio para analisar e resolver. Agora se já esclareci suas duvidas, com licença. Falei retirando-me do recinto seguindo para a saída colocando meu coldre na coxa e arrumando a minha arma.

Sai do condomínio com óculos escuros, moro na área badalada da cidade então existe ponto de taxi na praça em frente ao meu prédio não estava com cabeça para dirigir então segui até um taxista e informei que precisava ir para a delegacia o mesmo muito simpático depois de me olhar de cima a baixo, simpático demais para o meu gosto abriu a porta do taxi para que eu pudesse entrar e seguimos rumo ao meu destino.

Ao chegar na delegacia paguei a corrida para o taxista tarado que ficava olhando para minhas pernas pelo retrovisor, chegando na porta nota o caos, isso que dá eu passar um tempo fora daqui ninguém respeita, esses bando de desocupado ficam batendo papo. No momento que entrei todos congelaram.

— Boa tarde! Falei grossa olhando para eles. – O dono sai e os ratos fazem a festa? Que porra é essa hein? Quero todos trabalhando direito nessa merda, será possível que vocês precisam que eu fique no pé de cada um atormentando, porque se quiser eu posso fazer isso. Esse é o problema? Porque se for eu resolvo agora.

— Não Dra. Falaram em uníssono.

— Então vão fazer o que são pagos para fazerem, investigar caralho! Eu estava puta da vida segui até a minha sala marchando e ainda tinha que trabalhar com dois almofadinhas do FBI, é uma palhaçada mesmo. Abri a porta e adentrei o local.

— Boa tarde! Falei firme para os três que estavam presentes, quando eles se viraram para me encarar eu paralisei, eram os agentes mais gatos que já conheci um era mais alto que o outro, mas extremamente lindos. O mais baixo era forte, cabelo bem cortado castanho claro e olhos verdes, o mais alto tinha cabelos na altura do pescoço cabelos também castanho claro e olhos verdes, os dois eram gatos difícil saber quem era mais bonito.

— Ora, ora se não é a tão famosa Dra. Swan, prazer sou Dean Winchester, esse é o meu irmão Sam Winchester, somos agentes do FBI e estamos aqui para ajudar vocês a pegarem esse safado homem de preto.


	9. Chapter 9 Montanha Russa

— Prazer Senhores Winchesters, como vão? - Respondi ainda meio abobalhada estendendo minha mão em sinal de cumprimento.  
— Melhor agora, Dra. - Respondeu o mais alto, com aquela voz rouca e potente.  
— Oh, pode me chamar de Isabella, sem muitas formalidades, pois iremos trabalhar por um bom tempo juntos. - Falei sorrindo simpática. Acho que fui simpática até demais, abri tanto a boca que eles devem ter visto até a raiz do meu dente. Iria pedir para me chamarem de Isabella por hora, ainda não os conhecia o suficiente e estamos em um local de trabalho.  
— Claro, então, por favor, me chame de Sam. - Falou sorrindo lindamente. Com você pedindo assim como não chamar gatão, pensei.  
— Me chame de Dean, Isabella. - Dean respondeu olhando feio para o irmão e logo depois sorrindo para mim.  
— Okay. Vamos aos trabalhos. - Respondi indo até a minha mesa e notando que meu melhor amigo estava presente esse tempo todo.  
— Jacob querido, como vai? - Falei cumprimentando-o com um beijo no rosto.  
— Bem Isabella, e você? - Meu amigo perguntou olhando-me nos olhos.  
— Bem, na medida do possível. - Respondi sentando-me em minha cadeira.  
— Sentem-se, por favor. - Falei para eles apontando as três cadeiras a minha frente que logo foram ocupadas. – Querem uma água, um café...? - Ofereci a todos.  
— Não. - Responderam em uníssono.  
— Tudo bem, mãos a obra. - Falei colocando meus óculos para melhorar a leitura, eu havia feito à cirurgia refrativa, corrigiu a miopia mais ainda fiquei com aproximadamente 1,5 de astigmatismo em cada olho, nada se comparado à cegueira de antigamente. Comecei analisando uns relatórios do inquérito que estavam sobre a mesa.  
— Ontem viemos aqui e você não estava então conversamos um pouco com o Black, que nos informou coisas importantes. - Sam falou.  
— Quais informações importantes? - Perguntei.  
— Bom, eu solicitei as imagens das câmeras de vigilância do hospital, e realmente Bella, Bree foi assassinada. - Jake falou e eu congelei.  
— Sério? Como eu suspeitava, deixe-me ver essas imagens. - Falei mandando e muito nervosa.  
— Calma Bella. Primeiro, as imagens que eles haviam liberado eram da parte da recepção, corredor da UTI e quando ela abre a porta à imagem é interrompida.  
— Então como provamos que foi ela? Suposições? - Especulei aflita.  
— Calma querida disse que as partes que eles me entregaram foram essas, porém eu achei muito estranho isso e com alguns dotes adquiridos pelos anos de profissão consegui imagens de outra câmera, essa mostra um ângulo perfeito no momento que ela entra no leito e no momento em que... - Jake não continuou a frase.  
— No momento em que? O que Jake? Fale logo, por favor. - Pedi, ou melhor, implorei.  
— É melhor você ver com seus próprios olhos. - Jake falou, pegando seu notebook e colocando o vídeo para rodas.  
Na tela do notebook aparecia à tela dividida em quatro filmagens, a primeira da recepção pôde ver exatamente o momento em que estou conversando com Heide e depois eu, meu pai e meu tio partimos, a vadia estava sorrindo. Logo em seguida começou a andar e apareceu no elevador conversando com alguém ao telefone, na próxima tela aparecia à mesma ainda conversando no telefone e caminhando pelos corredores agora da UTI, meu coração começou a acelerar. Heide encerrou a ligação e seguiu pelo corredor abrindo uma porta e a imagem foi interrompida como Jacob havia me dito. O olhei aguardando algum complemento, o mesmo pediu para que eu aguardasse alguns instantes, e de repente aparece o leito onde Bree ficou e o exato momento em que a porta se abre, e uma morena entra no quarto indo em direção a minha prima. A moça aproximou-se da cama onde Bree se encontrava imóvel, indefesa, ficou a olhando.  
— Oi vadia, vim finalizar o serviço que o incompetente não conseguiu. Vou te mandar para o inferno, aproveita e guarda o lugar do seu pai, do seu tio e da vagabunda da sua prima. Os Swans são lixos imundos, vamos exterminar a sua raça. - A mulher falou. Eu estava chocada com tamanha raiva que ela parecia possuir e não só de Bree, mas de minha família toda. E de mim também. Ela prosseguiu.  
— Sabe vou te contar o que aconteceu. Sua família é uma assassina, eu tinha uma família feliz, rica e eles tiraram tudo iss...  
Heide foi interrompida por Ângela que adentrou o leito.  
— Oh! Olá eu sou Ângela, sou residente do Dr. Pierce, quem é você? - Ângela pediu doce.  
— Ah claro não fomos apresentadas, eu sou Isabella Cullen, prima da Bree. -Falou a fingida estendendo a mão em cumprimento a Ângela.  
— Prazer, Sra. Cullen. O Dr. Pierce pediu para que eu desse um parecer sobre a situação para os familiares, fui até a sala de espera, mas não tinha ninguém, por isso decidi vir checar a Srta. Swan e já que encontrei a Sra irei dar o recado. Dr. Pierce pediu para informar que a cirurgia foi um tremendo sucesso, agora só basta à recuperação, Bree ainda precisa ficar em coma induzido durante 72hrs para que ela não sinta dor e ajude na recuperação e em breve a sua prima estará bem e recuperada. Já referente à violência sexual que a mesma sofreu, demos o coquetel contra AIDS e vamos aguardar esse prazo de 72hrs para fazermos novos exames. - Ângela falava em tom profissional e Heide com uma cara de raiva.  
— Que bom, eu estou muito feliz. - Falou Heide com a cara mais falsa do mundo.  
— Certo, Sra. Cullen agora que já expliquei estes pontos com a senhora irei dar uma olhada em Bree, com licença. - Ângela falou passando por Heide, indo até Bree e a examinando rotineiramente.  
— Tudo perfeito, ela é uma garota muito forte, não é todo mundo que consegue lutar pela vida depois de ter sofrido tudo o que ela sofreu nas mãos desse safado, espero que a polícia consiga pegar esse psicopata e que ele pague por tudo que fez com ela e com outras vitimas. - Ângela desabafou.  
— Estamos fazendo o possível, não sei se você sabe, mas sou delegada de polícia. - Falou a última parte com desprezo.  
— Oh, não sabia, mas fico feliz assim teremos certeza de que a senhora fará de tudo para que ele pague por tudo que fez.  
— Ele irá. - Falou incisiva.  
— Bom, irei verificar outro paciente e daqui a pouco volto para dar o remédio dela. - Ângela falou se retirando do leito.  
— Que sorte, vadia você teve mais alguns minutos de vida. Vamos acabar logo com isso, pois não tenho muito tempo e logo aquela imbecil voltara. Eu iria te contar a historia, mas deixarei para contar o resto para a sua família antes de matá-los, você pode pedir para eles lhe contarem lá no inferno. - Heide falou pegando de trás de Bree o travesseiro.  
— Diga olá para Lúcifer por mim. - Colocou o travesseiro que havia pegado e o colocando no rosto da minha prima, isso levou alguns minutos até que os aparelhos começaram a identificar que a mesma já não respirava mais.  
Heidi ainda colocou novamente o travesseiro atrás de Bree da mesma forma que estava e se retirou do quarto sorridente.  
Eu chorava compulsivamente ao ver essas imagens, presencie o assassinato da minha prima. Já havia visto muitos casos de câmeras de segurança pegar imagens de alguns homicídios, mas ver uma pessoa do seu sangue ser vítima de tamanha brutalidade era demais, até para mim que era uma delegada e convivia com o mundo do crime diariamente.  
— Meu Deus! - Exclamei.  
— Eu sinto muito, Bella só te mostrei isso porque realmente é importante que você veja. - Jacob se pronunciou.  
— Eu sei, Jake é que é minha prima entende? É complicado para mim, mas é meu dever analisar tudo.  
— Sem querer ser chato e atrapalhar o momento ternura de vocês, estamos perdendo o foco. No vídeo essa moça se passou por você, ela disse que odiava o pai da vitima o tio e a prima, essa prima seria a senhora? - Dean nos interrompeu.  
— Desculpe, rapazes voltando ao foco do assunto, eu realmente não sei, não lembro dessa moça, até porque eu tenho mais duas irmãs. - Expliquei.  
— Certo, e esse tio? O pai da vitima tem mais algum irmão? - Agora foi à vez de Sam perguntar.  
— Não, são só meu pai Charlie e meu tio Harry Swan. - Respondi.  
— Ok, já sabemos de duas possíveis vítimas, precisamos descobrir a terceira se é você ou uma de suas irmãs. - Dean falou.  
— Minha família ameaçada e, possivelmente, eu também. Meu Deus, quantos problemas em minha vida. Sussurrei a última parte massageando minhas têmporas.  
— Estamos aqui para ajuda-la, Bella. - Falou Sam segurando uma de minhas mãos.  
Não me importei por ele me chamar de Bella sem que eu houvesse pedido. Dean pigarreou e olhou feio para seu irmão, eu não entendia esse olhar deles, pareciam que estavam disputando o último biscoito do pacote.  
— Provavelmente o homem de preto está agindo com uma quadrilha organizada.  
— Pode ser que sim e pode ser que não, ainda não temos provas de que ele tenha algum comparsa. Sugiro que seja solicitado reforço e que mantenhamos a segurança da senhora e da sua família, pois vocês são as possíveis vítimas. Vou solicitar ao FBI que envie policiais para ficarem de vigília. - Dean falou.  
— Eu concordo, precisamos manter Bella a salvo, pois agora ela é um possível alvo. - Jacob falou.  
— Vou pedir agora mesmo, com licença. - Dean pediu se levantando, porém Jacob o impediu.  
— Antes, Sr. Winchester a algo que eu descobri hoje cedo e que vai nos ajudar a desvendar estes mistérios. - Jacob pediu.  
— Claro, pode prosseguir Black.  
— Eu fiz uma pesquisa, a Bella havia me pedido para investigar o nome de Heide Volturi e J. Jenks me ajudou, ele é um dos nossos melhores investigadores, deu muito trabalho, mas depois de dias de tentativa conseguiu encontrar a informação de que essa tal de Heide já trabalhou na empresa do Sr. Cullen, marido de Bella. - Jake falou me olhando eu congelei.  
— O que? Como? - Perguntei confusa.  
— Você é casada? - Dean e Sam perguntaram ao mesmo tempo surpresos.  
— Sim, há cinco anos. Bem, eu era. - Falei confusa.  
— Como assim? É ou não é? - Dean perguntou.  
— Olha o foco, depois que a gente terminar aqui vocês podem querer saber sobre a vida dela, mas agora estamos trabalhando. - Jacob falou, eu teria que agradecer ao meu amigo por sempre me salvar.  
— Jake, você disse que ela trabalhou para Edward, cadê o relatório? - Pedi nervosa, será que essa Heide era alguma das amantes de Edward e que eles podem ter terminado e ela quer vingança.  
— Aqui está. - Jake falou estendendo-me um envelope pardo.  
Abri e retirando o dossiê de Heide Volturi.

HEIDE ANGELIE VOLTURI  
Data de nascimento: 10 de fevereiro de 1992, Volterra, Itália.  
Endereço: 35th Ave SW, Apartamento 20, WA  
Celular Nº: 398 - 586 - 1960  
Educação prévia: High School SW Pontuação: 1150  
Emprego: Atualmente desempregada  
Empregos anteriores: Recepcionista Northwest Hospital & Medical Center de 11 de dezembro de 2015 até 10 de março de 2016.  
Recepcionista na construtora de 21 de abril de 2015 até 10 de outubro de 2015.  
Garçonete na empresa Starbucks de 15 de março de 2014 até 25 de fevereiro de 2015.  
Balconista na empresa Newton's Matérias para construção de agosto de 2008 até março de 2013.  
Pai: Caius Volturi. Data de nascimento: 01 de setembro de 1969, falecido 11 de julho de 2008.  
Mãe: Athenodora Volturi Data de nascimento: 18 de julho de 1970  
Afiliações políticas: Nenhuma Encontrada  
Afiliações religiosas: Nenhuma Encontrada  
Orientação Sexual: Não Conhecida  
Relacionamentos: Nenhum Indicado no Presente.

Eu olhava atônita aquele dossiê em minhas mãos, sem realmente acreditar no que lia. Ela havia trabalhado na construtora do meu marido Cullock, que éa junção do sobrenome de Edward e Emmet, Cullen, e o sobrenome de Jasper, Whitlock, e não só isso, mas trabalhou também no Newton's, onde eu trabalhei na época do colegial, isso não podia ser só uma simples coincidência.  
— Antes de trabalhar para o meu marido, ela trabalhou por anos no Newton's Mateiriais, onde eu trabalhei na época do colegial, ou seja, ela é de Forks. Isso não é uma simples coincidência. - Falei tudo de uma vez, esperando que eles tivessem entendido minhas palavras aflitas.  
— Acho que são muitas informações para a doutora absorver em um dia só.- Dean falou usando deboche na sua fala, que petulante, o olhei com uma cara nada boa, o mesmo sorriu para mim, que irritante.  
— Verdade, precisamos montar uma estratégia para isso. - Jake falou.  
— Amanhã iremos à empresa de Edward, precisamos esclarecer algumas dúvidas e depois ao hospital, para colher mais algumas informações. Talvez tenhamos sorte e alguém sabe do paradeiro dessa assassina? - Falei.  
— Ela é uma assassina, Bella assim como você acabou de falar e, por isso, ela não deve estar mais aqui. - Sam falou.  
— Pode não estar, mas alguém sabe alguém sempre sabe de alguma coisa. Nós vamos buscar pistas, saber como ela era no ambiente profissional. Mas se vocês não quiserem ir, tudo bem irei sozinha, sei lidar muito bem com alguns empresariozinhos e médicos de merda. - Respondi olhando firmemente nos olhos de Sam.  
— Isso ai, Delta manda que a gente obedece. Acho sexy mulher decidida, de pulso firme. - Dean falou sorrindo recebendo um olhar torto de nós três.  
— idiota. - Eu falei ainda o encarando, ele era muito petulante.  
— Então amanhã iremos lidar com médicos e empresários de merda? Adorável! - Exclamou Dean. Dean era mesmo muito idiota, mas eu ri de seu comentário e confirmei com a cabeça. Passamos o resto da tarde esquematizando a operação da nossa ida à empresa e no hospital.

No outro dia, Construtora  
Aquilo era uma loucura, cheio de pessoas sujas, falsas, que se acham superiores. Olhei para os lados assim que o elevador nos deixou no último andar. Andar da presidência, cargo qual Edward assumiu  
Avistei a vadia ruiva de longe, Victória, a secretaria de Edward. Segui em sua dieção, com Sam ao meu lado esquerdo e Dean ao direito  
— Bom dia. Preciso falar com MEU marido, por gentileza. - Pedi gentilmente, frisando a palavra meu. Eu não desceria do salto por causa de uma qualquer. A ruiva me olhou com nojo, mas eu estava nem ai, só queria chegar à sala de Edward e esclarecer algumas coisas.  
— Desculpe senhora, mas o Sr. Cullen está muito ocupado revendo alguns contratos e pediu para que ninguém o atrapalhasse. - A fingida falou sorrindo falsa para mim, mas é muito petulante essa vagabunda. Debrucei-me sobre a mesa dela e falei.  
— Oh claro, compreendo que ele disse que ninguém poderia o atrapalhar, mas eu não sou ninguém sou a ESPOSA dele, e além do mais sou uma autoridade policial preciso falar com ele um assunto muito sério. - Respondi virando-me e seguindo para a sala do meu marido, entrando sem bater, sendo seguida por Sam, Dean e a Vadia ruiva.  
— Mas que porr... - Edward xingou ao ouvir a porta sendo aberta, quando me viu parou no meio da frase.  
— Bom dia para você também, querido. - Sorri docemente para Edward, que engoliu em seco.  
— Bella? - Edward pediu confuso ao me olhar.  
— Edward, eu falei para ela que você estava ocupado, mas ela entrou sem nem ao menos eu terminar de explicar. - A vagabunda falou rápido.  
— Ok Victoria, pode se retirar. - Edward falou e a vadia o olhou descrente. Para logo em seguida olhar-me com ódio, o qual eu devolvi com um sorriso de deboche. Ela estava saindo, quando decidir provocar mais um pouquinho. Sei ser um anjo, mas quando quero ser um demônio, sou melhor ainda.  
— Vitoria, certo?- Falei o seu nome errado de propósito.  
— Victoria, Victoria Lefèvre, senhora Cullen.- Respondeu com desprezo.  
— Que seja, para você o meu marido é senhor Cullen, subordinados tem que ter modos, e não podem chamar diretamente seu superior pelo primeiro nome.  
— Ele nunca se incomodou, senhora.- Respondeu de forma arrogante.  
— Ele não, mas eu sim. Se você não sabe, querida eu tenho ações na empresa também, então exijo que você respeite as normas, até porque todos os funcionários respeitam e você não é diferente deles, ninguém é melhor que ninguém aqui. Então a partir de hoje é Senhor Cullen e se eu souber que o chamou com intimidades estará demitida, fui clara?  
— Sim, Senhora Cullen. - A mesma falou entre dentes, eu sorri perversa.  
— Perfeito, porque sou conhecida por não ter muita paciência para ficar explicando muitas vezes. Agora que já está tudo esclarecido pode se retirar, querida. - Eu estava me saindo uma cobra e estava adorando. Essa ruiva maldita iria saber quem é Dra. Isabella Swan.  
Virei para os outros três que estavam na sala que me olhavam curiosos. Edward estava com os olhos arregalados, ele sabe que eu não sou capaz de tratar ninguém mal, mas essa não era Sra. Isabella Cullen, essa era Dra Isabella Swan.  
— Amor, você deveria dar um treinamento mais apropriado para a sua secretária.- Falei com deboche as palavras amor e secretaria.  
— O que desejam? - Edward perguntou nos olhando, mudando totalmente de assunto. Sam e Dean retiraram seus distintivos do FBI para a identificação.  
— Eu sou Sam Winchester e esse é o meu irmão, Dean Winchester, nós somos agentes do FBI. Viemos para Seattle por causa dos assassinatos recentes que ocorreram por aqui.  
— Sim, mas o que eu tenho haver com isso? - Edward parecia confuso e me olhou com um olhar implorativo.  
— Pelas câmeras de segurança do hospital, identificamos a assassina, Heide Voluri. Ela trabalhou para você.  
— Heide Volturi era louca. - Edward balbuciou.  
— Precisamos de tudo a seu respeito, qual era seu comportamento na empresa, dados e tudo que tiverem.  
— Eu não posso simplesmente dar essas informações, são dados sigilosos, não posso sair entregando isso. - Edward falou. Ele já estava me deixando irritada, curvei sobre a mesa dele ficando frente a frente.  
— Eu preciso dos documentos, Edward. Posso conseguir isso do jeito fácil ou difícil, e você não gostaria de que eu usasse a forma mais difícil não é mesmo?  
— É isso mesmo mané, obedece a gostosa da Swan. - Adivinhem de quem veio essa merda? Isso mesmo do Dean. Edward ficou vermelho de raiva.  
— Porra respeita a minha mulher. - Edward praguejou batendo as mãos na mesa com tampa de vidro do seu escritório.  
— Cala a boca, Edward ainda somos oficiais de justiça se você não quiser ir preso por desacato fecha essa matraca. - O repreendi.  
— Certo, o que vocês realmente querem? - Edward perguntou vencido.  
— Tudo o que você tiver sobre Heide Volturi. - Falei sorrindo.  
Depois de algum tempo Edward falou com o departamento pessoal pediu para que verificassem tudo sobre Heide Volturi e o informassem. Sam e Dean foram dar uma volta na empresa para interrogar alguns funcionários que conviviam com a desgraçada. Eu fiquei na sala do Edward, pois o mesmo queria falar comigo.  
— Bella, nós precisamos conversar. - Edward pediu atormentado, porém eu não caio mais em seus joguinhos.  
— Se não percebeu, já estamos conversando. - Respondi sorrindo debochada.  
— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. - Falou passando as mãos nos cabelos um ato puramente nervoso.  
— Não, não entendi. - Falei empinando o meu nariz.  
— Bella, olha nós precisamos conversar sobre aquilo que aconteceu ontem, nós não conversamos direito, pois você me deixou falando sozinho e quando voltou, eu já estava dormindo.  
— Não temos nada o que conversar, você conversa com meu advogado quando entrar com o pedido do divorcio. - Falei firme, mas por dentro estava aos pedaços.  
— Nós não iremos nos separar, porra. - Edward falou nervoso.  
— Abaixe o tom comigo, não sou uma de suas vagabundas.  
— Isabella, por favor, vamos conversar. - Suplicou.  
— Talvez nós conversaremos, mas não aqui e não agora. Estou aqui a trabalho e você também. - Falei colocando um ponto final na conversa.  
— Ok, vamos jantar naquele restaurante italiano que você adora. - Edward sorriu galante, mas aquilo já não me seduzia mais.  
— Tira esse sorrisinho da cara, sem jantares. Nós vamos conversar em casa mesmo. - Edward ficou triste por alguns instantes, mas o mesmo mascarou o sentimento que até fez eu me perguntar se realmente eu havia visto aquilo no seu olhar.  
Fomos interrompidos pela vadia ruiva que entrou na sala informando que precisava entregar para Edward um relatório que Emmett havia entregue, e eu como não sou idiota decidi provoca-la.  
— Não iremos jantar em nenhum restaurante, amor. Irei cozinhar para você como nos velhos tempos. - Falei sorrindo. Edward me olhou assustado, mas pareceu ficar feliz com minhas palavras, otário.  
— Okay Bella, eu saio daqui umas 20hrs, tenho uma reunião com Emmett e Jasper. - Edward falou, pela primeira vez desde que tudo aconteceu, ele estava me informando sobre sua vida.  
— Tudo bem, amor eu também chegarei por volta desse horário. - Respondi o olhando. Edward sorriu para mim e eu correspondi.  
E então eu escutei sua risada, aquela vagabunda estava rindo de mim?  
— De que esta rindo, Srta Lefèvre? –Perguntei. Como essazinha ousava rir de mim? É muito idiota mesmo  
— De nada, senhora. - Respondeu apressado saindo da sala, eu a segui.  
— Victoria, eu ouvi muito bem que estava rindo ao ouvir minha conversa com o meu marido, isso não é profissional. Você tem que se portar como a secretaria que é, não deve escutar e nem rir das conversas particulares de seu superior.  
— Mas que porra, já falei que não ri de você, merda. Vocês da policia se acham demais, mas não são merda nenhuma, bando de desocupados. Vai procurar o que fazer fingir que trabalha naquela delegacia imunda. - A filha da puta falou mais alto completamente alterada, mas eu gostei daquilo, Lefèvre não perderia por esperar.  
— Você esta presa por desacato à autoridade. - Falei firme, mas por dentro eu estava dando piruetas no ar, aquela vagabunda iria me pagar.


	10. Chapter 10 A Festa Parte 1

\- Como? Presa? Eu... – A vadia ruiva falava confusa eu estava adorando aquilo tudo.

\- Sim presa. Você desacatou uma autoridade policial em exercício da função. – Expliquei como se tivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos, essa era a parte chata de trabalhar na policia, ter que lidar com pessoas leigas.

\- Bella, não há necessidade disso. – Edward implorou, mas eu estava pouco me fodendo se ele iria ficar com raiva por eu prender a sua vadia.

\- Cala a boca Edward, se não quiser ir preso junto com ela. – Falei entre dentes o olhando, eu estava com raiva. Ele não queria que eu prendesse a sua amante.

\- Eu não acredito, eu não falei nada disso, você não estava trabalhando. – Lefévre argumentou.

\- Eu vim aqui a trabalho querida. E você me desacatou, ofendeu a mim e ao meu cargo como funcionaria publica. E também feriu a ética do seu cargo como secretaria, mas isso é com o seu chefe. No caso sobre o desacato que você acabou de cometer peço para que me acompanhe a delegacia. – Falei com falsa calma, eu estava uma fera por dentro.

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com você sua louca. – Victoria falou essa vagabunda já estava me dando nos nervosos.

Olhei para a porta Sam e Dean entraram por ela rindo, porem logo perceberam que a porra estava séria.

\- Nossa que clima tenso aqui nesse ambiente. – Como sempre o nada sutil Dean foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

\- O que houve Bella? – Sam perguntou gentil como sempre.

\- Esta jovem me desacatou, usou palavras chulas e de baixo calão, ofendendo a minha honra e o meu cargo. E não quer nos acompanhar até a delegacia. – Expliquei para meus colegas.

\- Compreendo. – Sam falou. – Senhorita...? – Perguntou

\- Lefèvre, Victoria Lefèvre.

\- Srta. Lefèvre, neste caso peço por gentileza para nos acompanhar a delegacia, para que possamos esclarecer os fatos. – Sam sempre sensato pediu educadamente.

\- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com vocês, essa louca da Swan acha que pode mandar em tudo, mas é uma merdinha ambulante. – Victoria estava descontrolada.

\- Ficar insultando a Dra. Swan não irá lhe ajudar senhorita, ao contrario, irá prejudicar ainda mais a sua situação. Então peço que nos acompanhe e pare de dar chilique aqui, vamos conversar civilizadamente na delegacia. - Dean falou, e pela primeira vez gostei do que ele disse bateria palmas nesse momento se eu pudesse, mas ainda tenho a questão da minha ética profissional, não posso colocar os problemas pessoais acima de quem eu sou no trabalho.

\- Como o meu parceiro disse, iremos conversar civilizadamente como adultos na delegacia para esclarecer os fatos. Já que a senhorita não tem tantas escolhas assim, peço que nos acompanhe, pois sei que não irá querer sair daqui algemada, concorda? – Sam disse, e a ideia de vê-la saindo da empresa algemada era muito tentadora.

\- Não quero sair algemada, eu não sou bandida! – Exclamou a ruiva vadia. Só ladra de maridos completei mentalmente.

\- Entendo que não, por isso que peço para que nos acompanhe, não iremos algema-la se for conosco por livre espontânea vontade, agora se a senhorita se recusar a ir, então vamos ter que usar a força física e como não gostamos de sermos grossos com ninguém, pedimos por gentileza para nos acompanhar. – Sam era muito autoritário e sabia mexer com nosso psicológico.

\- Eu irei Sr. Winchester. – A vadia ruiva falou vencida pelo cansaço.

\- Perfeito! Vamos. - Falei alegremente, indo na frente sendo seguida por Sam, Dean e Victoria, eu estava saltitante não estava conseguindo guardar as minhas emoções. Ouvi quando a diaba ruiva praguejou baixinho.

\- Vadia! – Foi um sussurro quase inaudível, digo quase se eu não tivesse uma audição perfeita, sorri ela estava com muita raiva e era isso o que eu queria, mantive meu semblante imparcial e virei-me.

\- Falou alguma coisa Lefèvre? – Perguntei a encarando com um olhar superioridade a mesma desviou o olhar e negou com a cabeça.

Após chegarmos à delegacia fui em direção à mesa da recepção onde Jessica Stanley fica.

\- Você terá direito a uma ligação, para a sua família ou advogado, como desejar. – Expliquei, Victoria olhou-me, eu sei que ela estava com muito ódio de mim e que se tivesse poder no olhar eu estaria morta agora. Expliquei para Jessica a situação e pedi para levar Victoria para uma das nossas celas.

Depois disso rumei para a minha sala, sendo seguida por Sam e Dean.

\- Caramba a ruiva tá querendo te matar Swan, se ela tivesse poder igual ao Ciclope você estaria morta baby. – Claro que foi ele, Dean, como esperado.

\- Não gosto de concordar com o Dean, mas a ruiva esta possessa. – Sam concordou.

\- Pare de comparar o Ciclope com ela Dean, eu sou fã dele não o insulte. – Falei séria fazendo Sam e Dean soltarem uma gargalhada alta. - Estou pouco me lixando para aquela cretina. – Respondi. – Agora voltando às questões sobre o nosso trabalho, precisamos fazer a visita no hospital e vocês precisam me passar todas as informações sobre os depoimentos que conseguiram hoje na empresa para adicionarmos aos autos do inquérito.

\- Claro Bella, eu irei repassar tudo isso com o Investigador daqui. – Sam respondeu.

\- Ótimo, acho que já podem começar a adiantar o trabalho, Sam pode ir falar com o Eric Yorkie e Dean você pode adiantar o nosso trabalho e ir ao hospital colher alguns depoimentos dos que tiveram mais contato com a Heide, pode ir com algum de nossos agentes, eu preciso ficar aqui para quando a família da meliante chegar.

\- Nossa adoro uma mulher no comando. – Dean falou sorrindo e dando uma piscadela. – Você esta se divertindo com a prisão dessa tal Victoria não é mesmo Dra. Swan? – Dean perguntou.

\- Não, só estou cumprindo o meu dever em operar o direito, agora chega de papo e vão trabalhar. – Falei mais era uma mentira, eu estava amando tudo isso.

Os meninos se retiraram da minha sala, fiquei relendo o inquérito de ponta a ponta para ver se tinha alguma informação que deixei passar, mas nada se encaixava. Tempos depois o advogado e Lauren Lefèvre entraram em minha sala, irmã de Victoria, são muito parecidas, duas ruivas vadias, expliquei a ela sobre o crime que sua irmã cometeu, mas a mesma assim como Victoria me odiava, pois me lançava olhares de desprezo os quais eu tentei ignorar.

Debatemos os assuntos por um tempo, o advogado tinha ótimos argumentos como, por exemplo, Victoria ser ré primaria, ter residência fixa, emprego e etc. concordaram em que a mesma deveria assinar o Termo Circunstanciado de Ocorrência, pois foi um caso de infração de menor potencial que seria encaminhado ao Juizado de Pequenas Causas o qual ela responderia por um processo. Eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer e além do mais quero essa mulher o mais longe possível de mim, só quis assusta-la, mostrar para ela que eu não estava aqui para brincadeira, eu iria usar todas as minhas armas. Depois que as vadias foram embora, voltei a minha atenção ao inquérito da morte da minha prima e do caso do homem de preto.

Dias depois:

Eu estava farta!

Simplesmente cansada de toda essa situação, depois da descoberta de que Edward traiu-me com Tanya, não conseguia mais olha-lo e muito menos dormir ao seu lado, eu estava a uma semana dormindo no quarto de hospede na outra extremidade do corredor o mais afastado possível dele.

Isso estava insustentável, era duro de admitir, mas meu casamento chegou ao fim, doía como mil facas sendo cravada no meu peito, a realidade às vezes era cruel. E hoje uma sexta-feira, nós seriamos o Sr. E a Sra. Cullen, terá um evento importante, acho que era o aniversario da construtora, mas não tenho certeza e também não faz diferença a vida dele já não faz mais parte da minha. Porem como ainda sou a "esposa" de um dos donos terei de comparecer, minha vontade era de não ir, posar para fotos, fingindo que tudo esta bem quando na verdade eu queria gritar aos quatro ventos que nada estava bom, que eu não estava bem, eu não podia, a sociedade em que vivo não permitia.

Então fingir seria o que eu faria, mais uma vez e faria tão bem como ando fazendo nesses últimos quase três anos. Não estarei sozinha, minhas amigas estarão comigo e minha sogra também, como também a irmãzinha nojenta dele, mas nada iria me abalar, não mais.

Eu iria sair cedo do trabalho, passei na delegacia só para combinar alguns pontos da investigação com Sam e Dean, estávamos a todo o vapor, criando estratégias e descobrindo outros supostos envolvidos no caso, e achávamos que não era o caso do homem de preto e sim quadrilha de preto, nome brega eu sei, mas não conseguimos pensar em outro melhor, ele não agia só tinha Heide que estava foragida devido ao assassinato de Bree e deveria ter mais cumplices. Marquei com Alice e Rosalie para irmos ao salão nos prepararmos para a noite.

Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso da minha calça social, Alice não morria tão cedo, pois foi só pensar nela que a mesma me liga.

\- Nossa Alice, por acaso tu anda fazendo algum tipo de trabalho oculto ou macumba? – Perguntei zombando, Alice bufou e rimos juntas.

\- Idiota! Já estamos aqui na porta da delegacia, a madame poderia tirar a sua bunda branca da cadeira e vir aqui para que nós possamos ir ao salão, temos hora marcada e você esta atrasada Isabella Cullen! - Despejou de uma só vez a baixinha.

\- Uou, calma ai jovem, já estou indo, precisei vir a delegacia resolver umas questões sobre o caso do homem de preto, ou melhor, quadrilha de preto agora. – Expliquei-me.

\- Credo Bella que nome mais zoado, criatividade passa longe de vocês da policia viu.

\- Alice, cala a boca, foi o melhor nome que conseguimos e além do mais estou aqui para prender esses bandidos não para ficar escolhendo apelidozinho para eles. – Falei um pouco rude com minha amiga, eu estava muito estressada ultimamente.

\- Tá bom, falo mais nada, estamos esperando você aqui fora. – Falou encerrando a chamada. Sai do prédio e logo avistei o porsche amarelo canário gritante de Alice estacionado, eu havia ido de taxi até a delegacia então rumei de encontro a elas, Rosie saiu do lado do passageiro nos cumprimentamos, o carro era esporte então na parte traseira era pequeno, entrei e acomodei-me na parte traseira.

\- Alice quando vai tomar jeito e comprar um carro decente com quatro portas? – Falei brincando como sempre fazia quando nos encontrávamos, minha cunhada rolou os olhos.

\- Pare de "enveja". – Respondeu zombando. – Vai me dizer que aquela lata velha que você chama de carro seja descente? Pelo amor. – Alice devolveu rindo.

\- Lata velha é o seu ânus, meu bebê é lindo, e além de lindo, é veloz e confortável para os passageiros traseiros. – Respondi mostrando a língua e rindo em seguida.

\- Ai, essas crianças viu. – Rosie respondeu. E seguimos o caminho até o salão assim, conversando em meio a risadas, colocando o papo em dia e fofocando um pouco sobre a vida dos outros, é claro.

\- Você precisa fazer o exame Rosie, para tirar essa duvida de uma vez por todas. – Falei pela terceira vez, Rosie é uma pessoa muito cabeça dura, parece uma mula, ela estava com suspeita de gravidez, sua menstruação estava atrasada há duas semanas, enjoos e tonturas constantes, porém ela não queria fazer o teste.

\- Eu tenho medo, vocês sabem o que aconteceu comigo naquela época. – Rosie na época da faculdade continuou namorando o Emmett, eles praticamente moravam juntos então Rosie acabou engravidando, todos ficamos felizes, era o maior sonho dela, ser mãe, ela sempre dizia que eu e Edward seriamos os padrinhos, Emmett e Rosie passaram a morar juntos, porem um pouco antes dela completar o quarto mês de gestação Ela teve um aborto espontâneo, o que ocasionou um grande abalo emocional na minha amiga, não foi fácil ver aquela mulher forte se acabar dia após dia, ela ainda passou por uma gravidez psicológica, mas tudo isso serviu para que eu ela e Alice nos aproximássemos ainda mais e hoje temos essa relação tão bonita, são como se fossem minhas irmãs que estiveram comigo quando eu também passei por quase o mesmo.

\- Rosie. – Falei a fitando docemente eu amava aquela minha amiga, minha irmã que sempre esteve comigo, seja para me consolar ou só para segurar a minha mão e chorar junto comigo. Estávamos fazendo as unhas enquanto Alice estava hidratando o cabelo, o meu e de Rosie estava ainda com a hidratação deixando fazer efeito. - Eu sei que tem medo por causa daquilo, mas você. – Falei apontando para a mesma e prossegui. – Não pode deixar que coisas que aconteceram no passado atrapalhem o seu futuro. – Finalizei.

\- Concordo com a Bella, e digo isso para ela também, vocês não podem deixar o passado dominar o presente e futuro. – Alice falou aquilo olhando diretamente para mim.

\- Eu sei Allie, mas eu não sei se tenho mais futuro com o seu irmão. – Falei triste abaixando a cabeça.

\- Como assim Isabella Cullen? Vai desistir do meu irmão agora? – Alice falou alto, quase beirando a histeria. Ela estava chocada com as minhas palavras.

\- Alice, eu e seu irmão, acho que realmente acabou... – Falei respirei fundo antes de continuar. – Para sempre, não tem mais volta, eu irei pedir o divorcio. – Elas me olhavam chocadas, então expliquei tudo para elas, sobre Tanya, sobre Victoria, elas olhavam-me cada vez mais chocada, os olhos das minhas amigas quase saltaram das orbitas.

\- Meu Deus, eu não acredito que o Edward teve coragem de fazer isso tudo com você. – Rosalie falava chocada.

\- Meu irmão é um crápula, eu não consigo acreditar que o Edward possa ter feito tudo isso, ele te amava Bella, era louco por você, eu lembro quando vocês se conheceram eu vi a historia de vocês desde o primeiro momento, quando você engravidou ele não parava de sorrir na empresa, eu não entendo. – Minha amiga e cunhada estava confusa e triste.

\- Eu também não entendo Alice, acredite eu sou a pessoa que mais acha tudo isso surreal, é como se eu estivesse em um pesadelo. – Comentei com minhas amigas.

\- Seu irmão é um vagabundo Alice, tenho vontade de bater nele até o mesmo perder os sentidos. – Rosie sempre tão _doce,_ sorri para a minha amiga.

\- Eu também tenho a mesma vontade Rosie. – Alice me surpreendeu ao falar isso.

\- Meninas, vocês não precisam ficar assim, isso é algo meu e dele, é o irmão e o cunhado de vocês que estamos falando eu irei me divorciar, mas vocês continuaram com laços.

\- Bella eu não sei se vou conseguir olhar na cara dele depois do que você me contou. – Rosie falou.

\- Ele é irmão do seu marido Rosie, vocês iram conviver. - Afirmei.

\- Sim, mas antes dele você sempre foi minha amiga, ti conheço desde a época do jardim de infância, você é mais que uma amiga, você é a irmã que eu nunca tive, não sei se consigo fingir que esta tudo bem, nem pelo meu marido. – Rosalie explicou respirando fundo, ela realmente era minha amiga/irmã.

\- Tente amiga, não quero que se afaste do seu marido, Emmett e Edward são irmãos e amigos, não quero ser pivô de desavenças entre vocês.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer amiga, sinto-me envergonhada por tudo o que meu irmão ti fez, cafajeste não chega nem perto do que ele realmente foi. – Alice falou realmente envergonhada.

\- Alie, para com isso, a vida segue, não fique assim a culpa não foi sua, a culpa foi minha e dele.

\- Eu sinto-me muito mal, nunca percebi nada, fui uma péssima amiga. – Alice falou.

\- Não diga isso, eu e ele sempre fingimos muito bem, ninguém nunca percebeu meu pai só descobriu porque ele viu Edward e Tanya. – Expliquei.

\- Nem eu que conheço a Bella a mais de 20 anos desconfiei, ele realmente é um canalha. – Rosalie disse.

\- Tudo irá acabar em breve. – Finalizei e para mudar o assunto, soltei. – Ai! eu quero pintar fazer uma francesinha igual a essa aqui. – Apontei para as unhas de uma modelo da revista. Então deixamos nossa conversa de lado e começamos uma conversa sobre unhas, e coisas de mulher e o assunto sobre o fim do meu casamento foi esquecido, temporariamente é claro.

Eu já estava arrumada, colocava meus brincos de safiras azuis combinando com meu vestido que era bem ousado, tinha um decote enorme na frente e nas costas e bem justo embaixo estilo sereia.

Eu estava com o cabelo meio preso e com cachos caindo em cascatas nas minhas costas e uma maquiagem simples o que destacava mesmo era o batom vermelho. Edward estava arrumado e me esperava lá embaixo. Subi um pouco o meu vestido até as coxas para colocar o coldre e minha pistola Glock G28. E por fim peguei minha bolsa de mão de perolas dourada e rumei para as escadas, Edward estava na sala tomando uma taça de vinho, quando ouviu o barulho do meu salto, veio até o final da escada ele olhava-me intensamente, estava lindo em seu smoking italiano. Eu descia com cuidado, pois me conhecia bem e do jeito que sou desastrada poderia cair rolando escada a baixo.

Quando estava chegando aos últimos degraus, Edward sorriu e estendeu a mão para mim, eu aceitei.

\- Esta linda. – Edward elogiou, e eu estranhei fazia muito tempo que não recebia um elogio dele parecia realmente sincero em suas palavras e meu bobo coração acelerou.

\- Obrigado, você também esta. – Limitei a dizer.

\- Obrigado. – Respondeu ainda me fitando demorando um pouco no meu decote. – Só acho que este decote deveria ser um pouco mais fechado. – Completou agora me olhando sério, ele só podia estar de brincadeira com a minha cara.

\- Eu não acho, sinto-me muito bem com esse decote. – Falei o encarando nos olhos, Edward não gostou do meu comentário.

\- Eu não acho que seja adequado uma mulher casada usar esse tipo de roupa. – Ele definitivamente queria gozar com a minha cara.

\- Você não tem que achar nada, além do mais sou uma mulher solteira, sou casada somente no papel e em breve divorciada. – Afirmei. Edward me olhou com os olhos flamejantes de raiva.

\- Não iremos nos divorciar, ficou louca? Você é minha! – Ele disse.

\- Acho que o louco aqui é você, não sou sua, não mais. – Retruquei firme.

\- Você é minha mulher e...

\- E chega! Vamos logo para essa merda de teatrinho antes que eu desista e você vá só. – O cortei, saindo em direção à porta de saída, Edward me seguiu.

Fomos até a garagem Edward abriu a porta do passageiro do seu Aston Martim Vanquish Black Coupe para mim e logo deu a volta no carro ocupando o lugar do motorista. Seguimos em silencio o caminho todo, na porta do evento estava cheio de fotógrafos. Ótimo! Iria ter que fingir para toda a sociedade que éramos o casal do ano.

\- Vamos lá para mais um show de fingimentos Sr. Cullen. – Falei sem esconder meu sarcasmo.

\- Bella, por favor, hoje não. – Edward suplicou, mas eu não estava me importando com seus pedidos, não mais.

\- Não falei nada demais, vamos logo. – Pontuei, já estava me estressando com ele. Edward não respondeu, desceu do carro e uma chuva de flashes disparou em sua direção, respirei fundo e no momento em que minha mão encostou-se à trava para abrir à porta, porem a mesma foi aberta por Edward, que estendia uma mão para mim, a qual prontamente eu aceitei. Não queria fazer uma cena aqui, seria um prato cheio para esses urubus.

Quando sai do caro uma chuva muito maior de flashes surgiu me deixando cega, Edward abraçou-me pela cintura para posarmos para algumas fotos e eu passei um braço pelo seu pescoço.

\- _Isabella e Edward Cullen, acabam de chegar ao evento de comemoração de três anos da_ _Construtora_ _._ – Uma repórter começou a anunciar.

\- _Edward, três anos de empresa e um tremendo sucesso, a construtora de vocês é uma das mais influentes dos últimos anos no mercado, qual o segredo de tanto sucesso? Perguntou um dos jornalistas._

\- Bom creio que o sucesso se dá porque trabalhamos por amor, amamos o que fazemos então tudo fica mais fácil. Não existe formula magica, receita de bolo, tudo o que gostamos conseguimos entender melhor. – Edward respondeu, e suas palavras eram muito sinceras, ele realmente amava o que fazia, assim como eu.

Fizeram mais algumas outras perguntas.

\- _Sua esposa é muito linda Edward_. – Uma repórter elogiou.

\- Obrigado, sim ela é muito linda. – Ele respondeu olhando-me intensamente e depositando um breve selinho nos meus lábios, ocorreram alguns assobios dos jornalistas e a tão temida pergunta surgiu.

\- _E quando pretendem ter um herdeiro? – Perguntou um jovem. Edward ficou tenso e eu também_.

\- Em breve, estamos trabalhando nisso, quero ter um time de futebol com direito a reservas e arbitragem. – Respondeu sorrindo, eu sorri também e todos os "urubus" riram também.

Após aquela sequencia de fingimentos, seguimos pelo tapete vermelho até adentrar no salão onde seria a festa, que já estava cheio por sinal. Muitos empresários amigos de Edward estavam por lá e suas acompanhantes fúteis, eu estava de braços dados com meu marido nós sorriamos para todos e todos nos olhavam com admiração, ah se soubessem a verdade. Fomos cumprimentados por várias pessoas.

Já estava ficando insuportável esse teatro, já haviam se passados alguns minutos desde que chegamos e eu não aguentava mais esse papel de esposa dedicada, não aguentava mais ficar em pé ao lado de Edward sorrindo e fingindo sermos o casal apaixonado quando na verdade queria descarregar minha arma na cabeça, isso tudo me enojava. E ainda tinha o fato de que eu sentia que estava sendo vigiada, olhe para os lados mais não via ninguém suspeito, era uma sensação estranha muito desconfortável decidi pedir licença e fui em direção onde meus sogros e cunhados estavam.

\- Bella querida que saudade. – Esme se pronunciou levantando-se e vindo em minha direção assim que vi me aproximar da mesa onde eles estavam. Estava muito perfeita em um vestido longo preto, Esme era uma mulher muito bonita fisicamente Edward e Elizabeth pegaram algumas coisas dela, como por exemplo, o tom cobre de seus cabelos, apesar da idade não parecia ser mãe de quatro filhos já adultos.

\- Esme, tudo bem? – Perguntei eu adorava a mãe de Edward, ela era um amor de pessoa, tratava-me como se eu fosse sua filha.

\- Estou bem querida e ti? – Abraçou-me apertado.

\- Estou ótima. - Respondi sorrindo.

\- Você sumiu, na verdade vocês dois sumiram, não vão mais nos almoços de domingo lá em casa. – Esme falou apesar de sorrir eu identifiquei um pouco de magoa em sua voz.

\- Desculpe Esme é a correria do trabalho, a delegacia esta suga a minha alma. – Falei rindo, Esme me acompanhou.

\- Entendo, mas vocês precisam tirar um tempo para a família, vivem atolados de trabalho por isso que eu não ganho meus netinhos, três filhos casados e nenhum neto até agora. Vocês são muito ingratos com essa pobre velha aqui. – Falou colocando a mão no peito teatralmente, eu ri apesar de que aquele assunto ainda me feria.

\- Oh querida quando chegar o momento nós teremos nossos netinhos para estragarmos. – Carlisle falou chegando por traz de Esme enlaçando a sua cintura e estalando um beijo em sua bochecha, era muito lindo de ver os dois. – Como vai minha nora? Quanto tempo não? Nesse detalhe tenho que concordar com a Esme. – Carlisle comentou vindo até o meu encontro abraçando-me.

\- Perdoem-me, negligenciei um pouco com vocês, mas foi por causa dos últimos acontecimentos. – expliquei para a minha família, sim eles eram a minha família independente se eu estivesse casada ou não com Edward.

\- Perdoo somente se aceitar almoçar neste domingo lá em casa? – Esme pediu com os olhos brilhantes, não tinha como negar nada a ela.

\- Tudo bem Esme domingo almoço na sua casa. – Falei sorrindo, o sorriso de resposta dela foi enorme, parecia uma criança que acabava de ganhar dos pais o seu tão sonhado presente de natal.

\- Perfeito! Crianças, domingo almoçaremos todos juntos. – Esme chamou atenção dos outros.

\- Mãe olha o meu tamanho, não sou mais criança. – Alice bufou.

\- Alice eu não diria assim. – Emmett falou, eu me preparei porque lá vinha merda.

\- Como assim Emm? – Alice perguntou sem entender, a mesa estava em silencio, estava me sentindo como se estivesse no final da copa do mundo no momento dos pênaltis e estava empatado no momento decisivo em que o ultimo pênalti daria o titulo para um dos times.

\- Ué, você fala logo para ela olhar o seu tamanho, Alice você deveria falar "Mamãe sei que é difícil acreditar, me olhando assim não parece, mas eu cresci não fisicamente, mas já tenho 25 anos, olha aqui a minha habilitação". Seria mais convincente irmã. – Eu sabia que viria uma de suas piadas bestas, Emmett era um pateta mesmo, ele ria e ninguém aguentou por muito tempo, pois a cara da Alie era muito hilária.

\- Seu idiota, eu só não taco os meus sapatos em você por que são meus novos Louboutins que sofri muito para tê-los, você não merece que eu os estrague. – Alice disse fazendo uma nova sessão de risos fosse criada, Alice sendo Alice. – E você Jazz esta rindo de que? – Alice perguntou arqueando uma de suas perfeitas sobrancelhas, a baixinha dava medo, Jazz ficou serio imediatamente.

\- De nada amor. – Jazz engoliu em seco depois de pronunciar.

\- Mesmo? Pois eu juro que vi você rir de mim, espero que goste do nosso sofá, pois é lá que você dormirá hoje. – Alice completou, deu muita pena do meu amigo ele a olhou de olhos esbugalhados.

\- Mas amor eu não fiz nada. – Jazz falou.

\- Você riu, colaborando assim para que o idiota do meu irmão falasse mais merda em vez de defender-me. – Falou ela, minha amiga jogava baixo quando queria a mesma piscou para mim e veio cumprimentar-me.

\- Oi cunhada linda, esta magnifica esse vestido esta M-A-R-A em você. – Minha amiga e cunhada falou ao me abraçar.

\- Oi cunhada, olha só quem fala você esta divina com esse vestido. – Elogiei ela estava linda mesmo em seu vestido em um tom de rosa envelhecido, seus cabelos curtos negros meio preso e cachos emolduravam seu rosto de boneca de porcelana com lindos olhos verdes iguais os de Edward.

\- Eu sei gastei horas no salão para ficar divina para o meu marido e ele me retribui assim, zombando da minha altura junto com o meu irmão Bella. – Alice falou fazendo drama.

\- Amor... – O loiro tentava argumentar mais ninguém pode com Alice.

\- Não estou falando com Jasper, vá se juntar com o meu irmão para rirem de mim. – Eu já não me segurava mais Rosalie vinha logo atrás rindo também em seu longo vestido carmesim justo, cabelos presos em um coque despojado. Linda como sempre.

\- Rosie este vestido ficou divino em você, esta perfeita. – Cumprimentei minha amiga, nos abraçamos.

\- Bella, obrigado você também esta maravilhosa nesse vestido, arrasou todos ficaram babando em ti, e aquela baranga ruiva ficou puta da vida quando viu vocês dois juntos. – Rosie comentou.

\- O que? Aquela vadia esta aqui? – Perguntei incrédula, minha amiga assentiu.

\- Sim, mas veio como convidada de Elizabeth. – Rosie completou, aquilo aliviou um pouco, mas mesmo assim sentia-me incomodada com aquela mulher por aqui. Continuei conversando com Rosie, logo Alice veio se juntar nós e começamos um papo sobre os últimos acontecimentos, elas evitavam falar sobre casamentos, e eu agradecia.

\- Eu vou ao toalete, com licença meninas. – Pedi para as meninas e rumei ao toalete.

Entrei em uma das cabines estava distraída quando ouvi vozes do lado de fora.

\- Ai Vick não fica assim amiga. – Ouvi a voz de Elizabeth.

\- Como você quer que eu fique Lizzie? Eu amo o seu irmão faço de tudo, aceitei até ser a amante só para ficar com ele e ele fica desfilando para lá e para cá com aquela mulherzinha. – Falou a ruiva vadia fungando.

\- Eu sei que não é fácil ver o amor da sua vida com outra, mas Vick é por pouco tempo, logo, logo ele se separa daquela cretina e ti assume. – Doeu ouvir aquilo da boca dela.

\- Será amiga? Você viu como ele olhava para ela? Com admiração, com... Com amor. – Chorou ainda mais será que era verdade Edward me olhava com amor e admiração? Eu duvidava. Eu estava na última cabine decidi abrir lentamente um pouco a porta e ver a cena a minha frente, era patética.

\- Shiu amiga, não chora você vai ver meu irmão vai se separar dela para ficar contigo. – Elizabeth estava realmente muito preocupada com a "amiga". As vadias ruivas se abraçaram e eu pude ver quando Victoria abraçou Elizabeth que era tudo fingimento que ela não chorava de verdade e a forma como abraçava minha futura-ex-cunhada era falsa, Elizabeth era realmente uma burra por acreditar. Decidi que já era hora de sair do banheiro e sambar na cara delas, sorri comigo mesma e abri a porta, fechando ela atrás de mim com um baque, as duas se assustaram e eu caminhei até a pia para lavar minhas mãos e então soltei.

\- Não fique assim querida, não vale a pena sofrer por homem, Edward não vale o rímel que você gastou hoje, ele não pedirá o divorcio, eu mesma já estou entrando com a ação, mas o Edward insiste em dizer que sou dele e que ele não me dará o divórcio, se você o convencer a assinar é um favor que faz a mim e serei eternamente grata. – Falei terminando de secar as minhas mãos, as duas estavam petrificadas no lugar, sai de lá o mais rápido possível respirei fundo e soltei uma gargalhada, foi muito engraçado, mas aquela parte que ama ele se manifestou, e se ela o convencer e ele assinar o divórcio?

Eu sofreria muito, é claro, mas iria ter que aprender a viver longe e sozinha, eu o amo mais esta situação esta insuportável. Eu não conseguia entender essas atitudes de Elizabeth, assim como não conseguia entender as de Tanya. Voltei à mesa dos Cullens, Edward estava lá agora, conversando com seu pai, Emmett e Jasper e mais dois homens.

Um eu não sabia quem era já o outro era muito familiar, me aproximei e tão o reconheci, não podia acreditar nisso.


	11. Chapter 11 Festa parte 2

\- Damon!? – Perguntei surpresa mesmo vendo ele, não conseguia acreditar que depois de tanto tempo o reencontraria, não aqui. Todos me olharam.

\- Bella! – Meu amigo olhou-me sorriu de orelha a orelha e veio até mim abraçando-me. – Quanto tempo mulher, que saudades. – Damon abraçou-me apertado.

\- Damon eu não acredito que é você. – Falei também o abraçando, sentia todos ao nosso redor nos olharem, mas não nos importávamos.

\- Sou eu mesmo, vim para a festa de três anos da empresa dos meus primos e você pequena? – Falou sorrindo.

\- Bom então eu sou a esposa de um dos seus primos. – Falei sorrindo, ele me olhou espantado.

\- Não acredito que somos da mesma família agora, esta casada com Edward ou Emmett?

\- Edward. – Pronuncie o olhando o mesmo estava com uma cara de poucos amigos, que eu ignorei é claro.

\- Não acredito, mas você não era apaixonada por um cara que era do colegial e que você voltou para a América decidida a voltar com ele?

\- Sim, voltei por isso, e hoje estou casada há quase cinco anos com o meu "amor adolescente". – Respondi rindo, pois esse era o apelido que Damon e Stefan usavam para o se referir a Edward já que eu nunca citei o nome dele.

\- Que mundo pequeno. Bem sua cara mesmo, dois bregas que curtem musica clássica. – Falou rindo debochado, Damon lembrava Emmett agora que eu notara e Stefan se parecia com Edward.

\- Não é brega é cultura. – Falei como sempre defendendo meus ideais.

\- Se conhecem? – Edward pigarreou, todos nos olhavam atentamente.

\- Sim, nos conhecemos na bela Itália. – Damon falou, em seu sotaque italiano.

\- Sim, naquela época que eu fui fazer intercambio na Toscana. – Completei, Edward nos olhava irritado, pois Damon ainda mantinha um de seus braços em meus ombros.

\- Venha quero apresentar uma pessoa a você. – Damon arrastou-me até para de frente a uma loira muito bonita de olhos azuis. – esta aqui é Caroline Forbes minha noiva e esta aqui é Isabella Swan uma amiga minha e de Stefan. – Damon nos apresentou. A loira nos olhou e sorriu para mim.

\- Prazer Bella, até que fim a conheci, você é muito famosa entre eles. – Comentou e aquilo saiu estranho, será que... Não eles não fariam isso nós concordamos em manter aquilo que aconteceu na minha última noite na Itália em segredo.

\- Prazer em conhecê-la Caroline. – Cumprimentei com um beijinho no rosto.

\- E esse coroa aqui é o meu pai. Na época que você estava na Itália ele estava na África do Sul participando do programa médicos sem fronteiras, Klaus Salvatore, pai esta é a Isabella Cullen. – O jovem muito parecido com Carlisle sorriu para mim pegou minha mão e depositou um cálido beijo nela.

\- Piacere di conoscerti Isabella. (Prazer em conhecer Isabella) – O Sr. Salvatore falou em um Italiano perfeito.

\- Il mio piacere Sir Salvatore. (O prazer é meu Sr. Salvatore) – Respondi também em italiano, não estava tão enferrujada assim nesta língua.

\- E esta é Bonnie Bennett, minha madrasta para todos os efeitos. – Damon falou apresentando-me a uma mulher muito bonita pele morena e longos e negros cabelos lisos e um sorriso encantador.

Engatamos uma conversa muito animada sobre o que andamos aprontando nos últimos anos.

\- Damon a Elena não esta se sentindo muito bem, acho que vamos voltar para o hotel para que ela possa descansar. – Era ele Stefan, eu virei meu corpo lentamente o mesmo olhou-me assustado, para logo em seguida me olhar sorrindo.

\- Meu Deus eu não acredito Isabella Swan, é você mesmo? - Perguntou ao me abraçar.

\- Claro que sou eu cabeção como esta? – Perguntei correspondendo ao seu abraço.

\- Agora ela é Isabella Cullen, meu irmão. – Damon comentou rindo abraçando a noiva pela cintura que também sorria.

\- Como? – Perguntou confuso.

\- Sou casada com Edward Cullen. – Respondi.

\- Não acredito, mas você não era apaixonada por um cara que era do colegial, e você voltou para a América decidida a voltar com ele? – Stefan perguntou visivelmente confuso.

\- Damon fez a mesma pergunta. – Respondi rindo. – Bom foi por causa do meu amor adolescente que voltei e estou casada com ele há quase cinco anos.

\- Que mundo pequeno. – Stefan respondeu sorrindo. Então eu olhei mais atrás e vi que atrás dele tinha uma mulher baixa.

\- Não vai me apresentar sua esposa? – Perguntei rindo.

\- Ah é claro, estava assimilando ainda as coisas, perdoe-me. – Falou se afastando um pouco dando espaço para a mulher que estava atrás dele, e eu não pude acreditar no que via. – Essa daqui é a Elena minha esposa, Elena amor esta é a Isabella aquela amiga que ti falei. – Então a morena me encarou e eu encarei de volta.

\- Elena?

\- Bella?

Falamos ao mesmo tempo, soltamos um gritinho agudo ao mesmo tempo e nos abraçamos pulando igual duas retardadas.

\- Eu não acredito. – Elena falou.

\- Nem eu. – Falei a analisando.

\- Vocês se conhecem? – Stefan perguntou confuso, na verdade todos estavam.

\- O mundo é realmente pequeno não é? Elena é minha prima legitima. Nossas mães são irmãs. – Expliquei a todos.

\- Realmente o mundo é muito pequeno. – Edward falou, vindo para junto de mim e cumprimentando Elena, aquilo me incomodou um pouco já que os dois namoraram no inicio do colegial, antes de mim é claro.

\- Edward, como vai? – Elena o cumprimentou ao abraçar. Aquilo tudo era muito engraçado Elena e Edward já foram namorados na adolescência, eu e Stefan já tivemos um envolvimento digamos que intimo.

\- Estou bem e vocês? – Perguntou meu marido abraçando-me pela cintura após ter cumprimentado Elena e Stefan.

\- Estamos ótimos. – Respondeu Elena sorrindo, engatamos em uma conversa animada.

Elena e Stefan estavam casados a menos de um ano e minha prima estava gravida de dois meses, e eu a invejava de certa forma não que eu ainda nutrisse algo pelo marido dela longe de mim, eu infelizmente amava Edward, mas ela tinha um casamento solido, ela amava e era amada e estava gravida coisas que eu nunca teria. Mas eu estava feliz pela minha prima, ela realmente merece tudo de bom que a vida tem a oferecer.

Olhando atrás de Elena eu os vi. Os Winchesters estavam aqui, mas por quê? Pedi licença para minha prima e fui até eles, algo havia acontecido.

\- Sam, Dean. – Os saudei. – O que fazem aqui? – Perguntei diretamente.

\- Olá Dra. Swan esta uma delicia nesse vestido, sexy. – Falou o Dean, cara ele só pensa com a cabeça de baixo.

\- Não sei por que ainda falo com você Dean. – Respondi.

\- Eu sei que sou muito legal, você me adora. – O bastardo ainda fala piscando o olho para mim e sorrindo cafajeste.

\- Dean, foco. – Sam o interrompeu. – Nós viemos aqui porque é um lugar público e alguém poderia tentar algo contra você, esqueceu que você é uma das supostas futuras vitimas? – Sam explicou.

\- Entendi, acha que vão querer causar uma cena hoje? Com o salão rodeado pela imprensa. – Pontuei.

\- Creio que câmeras não os assustam, já que quando Heide matou sua prima ela não fez questão de se esconder. – Dean completou audacioso, não iria cair em seus joguinhos, ignorei-o, voltando minha atenção para Sam.

\- Dean tem razão Bella, e Jake fez uma pesquisa achando o irmão de Heide ele mora em Seattle e esta aqui hoje, pois é um suposto "cliente" da empresa do seu marido.

\- Como ele se chama? – Perguntei aflita.

\- Demetri Volturi na italia e Demetri Bewley na América, sobrenome da mãe. – Sam explicou-me e mostrou uma foto no seu celular desse tal Demetri, ele era branco, com o cabelo loiro escuro e olhos claro iguais aos da irmã.

\- Então ele estava de caso pensado, entrou como cliente da construtora para ficar próximo a nós? – Sai mais como uma pergunta, eu estava confusa.

\- Ao que parece sim. – Sam falou.

\- Eles são bons, primeiro a irmã dele começa a trabalhar lá dentro como secretaria, agora descobrimos essa. Acho que tem muitas coisas ainda para estudarmos e provavelmente devem ter mais deles por ai, até mesmo trabalhando conosco. – Comentei já estava ficando cansada disso, sempre um fato novo que nos fazia voltar algumas casas nessa investigação.

\- Com certeza, muitos pontos estamos deixando passar e estamos trabalhando as cegas. O correto agora é analisar a postura de Demetri e manter os nossos homens na cola dele, já que ele é a única pista mais próxima que temos sobre Heide. – Dean concluiu e dessa vez eu tinha que concordar com ele, mas não iria me pronunciar em voz alta, por isso somente concordei com a cabeça.

\- Jake esta levantando a ficha de todos que trabalham conosco para ver se conseguimos encontrar algum traidor. Nós iremos ficar aqui a paisana e peço que fique atenta Bella não temos nenhuma noção dos planos deles. – Sam falou.

\- Tudo bem, vocês podem ficar a vontade, eu irei continuar como se nada estivesse acontecendo e prestarei atenção nesse Demetri.

Acertamos mais alguns detalhes e eu voltei para onde minha família estava reunida fiquei rodando minha vista pelo salão até que eu os encontrei, Demetri, junto com uma jovem loira e um grandalhão forte de cabelos castanhos eles olhavam tudo atentamente. Após algum tempo Edward subiu no pequeno palanque ao lado de Emmet e Jasper para dar alguns agradecimentos já que era o presidente da empresa. Nesse momento eu vi Demetri ao longe se retirando da sua mesa que estava acompanhado de uma jovem loira de estatura mediana e olhar horripilante.

Alguns minutos depois a jovem que estava conversando com ele há pouco tempo também saiu do local onde estava e seguiu para a parte de trás do salão o mesmo caminho em que Demetri passou. Avistei que Dean e Sam iam naquela direção e decidi os seguir. Dando graças a Deus por ter trazido minha arma carregada.

Sam e Dean se separaram cada um indo por um lado, tentando os encurralar, eu decidi ficar um pouco mais atrás, escondendo-me atrás de uma das pilastras próximas a varanda os meninos fizeram o mesmo, o casal a nossa frente estava próximo a uma grande janela de vidro que separava a varanda e o jardim.

\- O que você descobriu? – Ouvi quando Demetri perguntou à loira.

\- Nada de útil. – A loira falou. – Eles não tem nada a esconder, e também não tem nada para usarmos contra eles, são bonzinhos demais. – A loira completou desdenhando.

\- Isso não é bom Jane. – Demetri falou para a moça que agora sabia que se chamava Jane. – Heide esta sendo procurada pela policia, precisamos agir de algum modo para impedir isso.

\- Claro, a burra da sua irmã deixou-se ser filmada, eu subestimei a burrice dela uma vez e ela conseguiu se superar agora.

\- Pare de falar assim dela. – Demetri falou entre dentes, a loira cujo nome era Jane não se intimidou.

\- Você sabe que existe uma maneira muito simples, e podemos fazer agora mesmo. – Jane completou

\- Nós iremos, vou buscar as coisas no carro acho que esta na hora de isso aqui _esquentar_ um pouco, me de cobertura, depois disfarce e saia de lá o mais rápido possível. – Demetri disse rindo na parte do esquentar e a loira o acompanhou então como um estalo na minha mente a ficha caiu, ele provavelmente colocaria fogo aqui no salão, céus. – Já volto querida. – Falou já se retirando.

Então eu fui atrás dele saquei minha arma e o segui, percebi que Dean vinha também e que Sam estava próximo de Jane a vigiando.

Demetri seguiu até a parte do estacionamento, eu fiquei atrás de uma das arvores, Dean ao meu lado, estávamos em sinal de alerta, vimos quando o mesmo abriu o carro e pegou um galão que deveria ser de gasolina de dentro do porta-malas o fechando logo em seguida, seguindo pela parte traseira o cretino trancou a porta de saída de emergência deu a volta até chegar próximo da varanda, começou a querer abrir o galão, estancando ao ouvir uma voz alta e grave.

\- Parado ai Volturi. – Dean se pronunciou ao sair detrás de uma das pilastras apontando a arma na direção dele. – Sou agente do FBI e acho que o senhor tem algumas coisas a explicar.

\- Desculpe senhor mais não tenho nada a explicar a ninguém, não devo nada ao FBI. – O Volturi o olhou erguendo o rosto em sinal de pura arrogância.

\- Acho que deve sim, eu ouvi algumas coisas, muito importantes e comprometedoras e isso em suas mãos é Whisky?. – Dean perguntou debochado.

\- Eu estava apenas falando com a minha noiva, e encontrei este galão no estacionamento Senhor...? – perguntou.

\- Winchester. – Dean limitou-se a dizer.

\- Bem Sr. Winchester como disse encontrei este galão no estacionamento e decidir entregar a segurança pois isso é muito perigoso se cair em mão erradas.

\- Com certeza, isso é uma gentileza, pode me entregar é minha obrigação como agente manter a paz e a segurança de todos. – Dean falou estendendo a mão, Demetri a muito contragosto o entregou.

\- Tudo bem. – Falou e se afastou. – Bom como já fiz o que tinha que fazer acho que irei me retirar, pedi para minha noiva me esperar no carro ela não esta se sentindo bem. Tenha uma boa noite senhor. – O canalha falou se afastando, porem eu sai de onde estava escondida.

\- Acho que não irá a lugar nenhum nesse momento Demetri Volturi. – Falei alto o mesmo congelou no lugar, quando o olhei ele estava mais branco que papel.

\- Olá, quem é a senhorita? – Perguntou cínico.

\- Sou a Dra. Swan delegada de policia. - Me pronunciei.

\- Olá Dra. Swan, não entendo o porquê disso? – Perguntou fingindo confusão, patético.

\- Creio que o senhor sabe sim. – Falei – Sua gentileza de entregar o galão com gasolina foi muito nobre... – O fitei e prossegui. – Eu agradeceria, se eu não soubesse que você mesmo queria atear fogo no salão. – Falei o bi empalidecer ainda mais.

\- Eu não? Como acha que eu faria isso senhorita, calunia é crime sabia? – Demetri era muito pior do que eu pensava.

\- Tem razão, caluniar alguém sem provas realmente é crime, mas isso não é o seu caso eu vi e ouvi coisas suficientes para ter certeza que se não tivéssemos interferido aqui estaria em chamas nesse momento.

Vi ao longe Jane vindo em nossa direção com uma cara de assustada.

\- O que? Eu não... – Começou a falar eu iria o interromper, mas Jane o chamou na mesma hora.

\- Amor? Esta tudo bem? – A vadia loira perguntou aflita.

\- Esta sim querida, eu falei para me esperar no carro que eu já estava indo, pode ir espere-me no carro, só estou conversando com estes senhores. – Falou a olhando intensamente, acho que eles falavam em códigos já que a mesma acenou com a cabeça e iria se retirar do local.

\- Parada senhorita. – Sam disse firme mirando a arma na jovem.

\- Vocês não podem nos impedir de sairmos daqui. – Demetri estava com raiva à loura por sua vez estava assustada.

\- Não só podemos como vamos, pelo que entendi vocês sabem onde Heide Volturi esta se escondendo. – Falei estava no meio dos meninos, não saquei minha arma.

\- Eu não sei de quem a senhora esta falando. – Falou cínico.

\- Ah, mas você sabe sim. – respondi firme. – Mas para refrescar a sua memoria, estou falando da sua irmã, a mesma de quem o senhor estava comentando há poucos minutos atrás com a sua noiva. Não nos tome por idiota senhor Volturi, ouvimos o suficiente para entender o que acontece.

\- Pois bem Dra. Swan o que acha que eu irei dizer? – Demetri começou, ele estava jogando.

\- O que você sabe Senhor Volturi. – Falei firme, ele queria brincar então vamos brincar, darei a corda para que ele mesmo se enforque.

\- Eu já disse, não sei de nada senhora Cullen. – Respondeu frio como gelo.

\- Entendo que não quer falar e tem este direito, mas nós ouvimos quando falou sobre Heide e peço para nos acompanhe, vocês dois alias. – Apontei para o "casal".

\- Não tenho obrigação de acompanhá-los. – Falou.

\- Tem sim, já que você esta preso por tentativa de incêndio. – Falei firme.

\- Eu não fiz nada disso, já disse que encontrei esse galão no estacionamento.

\- Pare de se enganar Volturi, nós ouvimos tudo, você e a sua cumplice estão presos em flagrante por tentativa de incêndio. – falei mais alto do que antes.

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido, em um momento estávamos conversando e no outro Dean e Demetri já estavam em uma luta corporal violenta, logo Sam se juntou a ele, Jane tentava correr, e eu saindo do meu estado de torpor, precisei guardar a minha arma ou iria perdê-la e avancei sobre ela a derrubando e impedindo que continuasse a fugir, tentei imobiliza-la mas a anã era forte, mas não desisti.

Em um momento vi que se aproximou outro homem e que esse estava lutando contra os meninos, era um comparsa deles. Ele era alto e lutava muito bem. Ele tentava desarmar Sam eu tinha que fazer algo, Jane já estava caída no chão praticamente desmaiada dei o último golpe nela e a mesma apagou. Levantei sem me preocupar com ela, esse foi meu maior erro. Eu gostava muito do Sam e não queria que este cara o machucasse, ele estava fraco, mas mesmo assim continuava a lutar e não perdeu a arma, olhei para o lado Dean estava bem ele lutava muito bem e estava imobilizando Demetri.

Pensei rápido e fui em direção onde o meu parceiro precisava, me preparei e acertei um golpe de mestre pelas costas do meu adversário, até porque eu era faixa azul em karatê e não estava tão enferrujada quanto pensava. O grandalhão caiu Sam sorriu para mim agradecido devolvi o sorriso. Quando olhei para trás vi que Demetri e Dean ainda estavam em uma briga em um momento eles estavam longe em outro já estavam perto demais de mim eu não tive tempo de sair então não tinha como dizer o que estava acontecendo só sentia meu corpo leve e barulho de vidro quebrando em minhas costas e quando abri os olhos eu estava no chão com a cabeça no peito de Sam e dores nas costas, nós estávamos no jardim, e ai eu pude entender o que ocorrera, eu e Sam havíamos atravessado a grande janela, o bom é que ela não era alta, em pouco tempo eu já estava de pé e novamente em estado de alerta.

\- Ai que dor, eu já havia me esquecido dessas emoções. – falei fazendo uma careta de dor, meu corpo todo e havia pedaços de vidro que tinham perfurado minha pele. Olhei para baixo e Sammy continuava no chão desmaiado.

\- Sammy! Sammy! – O chamei e sacudi algumas vezes mais o mesmo não se mexia. Olhei para cima e vi que os convidados saiam atrás do barulho e nos viram, eu varri meus olhos pelo jardim encontrando Dean e Demetri ainda brigando. Rasguei o meu vestido, deu pena eu sei, mas o vestido longo estava me atrapalhando e eu precisava ajudar o Dean.

\- Bella, oh meu Deus. – Esme pronunciou vindo em minha direção minha situação não deveria estar muito boa, porém eu a impedi com uma mão.

\- Esme, por favor, não venha até aqui. – Pedi. – Alias ninguém venha aqui, peço que vocês se retirem e procurem um lugar seguro longe daqui. – Expliquei, ai começou o inferno correria dos convidados para lá e para cá eu ouvi chamados, mas não atendi sai na direção onde Dean se encontrava.

Quando me aproximei Dean estava caído no chão, merda o desgraçado havia fugido.

\- Dean! – Exclamei me jogando ao seu lado, o mesmo me olhou, estava machucado, mas acordado.

\- Bell... – Sussurrou fraco, coloquei meu dedo em seus lábios.

\- Shiu, ficara tudo bem. – Falei, mas foi quando eu senti meus cabelos serem puxado com força fazendo com que eu ficasse de pé e algo gelado pressionar a minha garganta, tentei me soltar, mas a pessoa era mais forte do que eu, provavelmente um dos meliantes.

\- Quietinha, se não quiser que eu enfie esse vidro na sua garganta. – O homem qual minutos antes havia feito beijar o chão estava me ameaçando com pedaço de vidro da janela. Ele me puxava, mas eu não era submissa.

\- Vamos! – Ele falou alto.

\- Vá para o inferno e me largue porra. – Gritei.

\- Dra. Swan sempre tão valente, se você não fosse tão útil faria questão de enfiar esse pedaço de vidro na sua jugular agora mesmo. – Cuspiu com desprezo. O desgraçado que eu não sabia o nome saiu me arrastando a sua frente, ele era tão covarde que me enojava, minha família estava toda parada fechando a saída, todos me olhavam e eu podia ver o medo estampado no rosto de cada um, até mesmo na de Edward.

\- Saiam da frente porra! – Ele berrou, mas ninguém saiu da frente, Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Damon, Stefan e Klaus faziam uma barreira a nossa frente.

\- Largue ela primeiro Félix. – Edward falou entre dentes.

\- Ora Cullen saia da minha frente ou eu a mato agora mesmo. – Meu agressor falava.

\- Sério isso? – Eu perguntei todos me olharam assustados, eu continuei. – Sério que você esta me ameaçando com um pedaço de vidro? Amador – Falei debochada, eu sabia por experiência que ele não iria me matar dava para ler pela expressão corporal dele, pelo menos não agora, até porque eu seria muito útil para eles.

\- Cala a boca vadia. – Ele respondeu apertando um pouco mais o vidro em minha garganta e puxando os meus cabelos.

\- Você é fraco, um verdadeiro covarde, por estar se escondendo atrás de mim. – Berrei.

\- Eu mostrarei para você o fraco e covarde mais tarde _baby._ – Respondeu com malicia ele me dava nojo.

\- Jovem, por favor, solte a Isabella e depois poderá sair, prometo que ninguém ira atrás de você. – Carlisle pediu.

\- Acha que eu acredito em vocês? Claro que não, então saiam da minha frente agora. – Berrou.

\- Solte-a agora Infeliz ou eu juro que estourarei seus miolos. – Rosie falou saindo de trás de Emmett portando a sua arma, ela como juíza de direito tinha porte de arma de fogo devido aos riscos que a mesma sofre assim como eu.

Sam e Dean em algum momento conseguiram levantar e já estavam postados na barreira humana que impedia do tal Félix sair me arrastando.

\- A solte Félix, agora. – Jasper tentou argumentar em vão. A minha arma estava tão perto de mim, mas eu não conseguiria abaixar um pouco que fosse para pegá-la, merda. Dean estava com sua arma já em punho ao lado de Rosalie, mas o Sam não e isso definitivamente não era um bom sinal. Então decidi apelar, os olhando atentamente e esperava que Deus me ajudasse, iria ser arriscado.

\- Atirem! – Eu gritei os olhando, todos sem exceção arregalaram os olhos nesse momento Félix tencionou, ponto para mim, eu pisquei para Rosalie e a mesma entendeu meu recado. – Atirem agora porra! – Berrei mais uma vez, mas ninguém se mexia.

\- Cala a boca sua piranha. – Ele gritou no meu ouvido deixando-me surda temporariamente e então ele me cortou não profundo, um arranhão na minha pele do ombro, fazendo-me sangrar, eu uivei aquela merda doía.

\- Seu infeliz, você não sairá daqui andando. – Retruquei, o corte no meu ombro ardia para caralho.

\- Ah é? E quem fará essa proeza? Seus amiguinhos que não acatam suas ordens? – Debochou. – Eles não iram ti ajudar querida. – Riu.

\- Então eu terei que me ajudar sozinha. – respondi e nesse momento, meu cotovelo se chocou com seu nariz o fazendo cambalear para trás e me largar por reflexo levou as mãos ao rosto, me virei e apoiei minhas mãos em seus ombros, levantei meu joelho até a altura da sua virilha e sem dó nem piedade o acertei _ali._

\- Acho que acabei de te deixar estéril. – Falei rindo o mesmo caiu no chão urrando de dor, vi pela minha visão periférica que todos os homens que estavam na barreira deram um passo para trás com cara de dor, _homens._

Ouvi barulho de alguém correndo saquei minha arma que estava na minha coxa presa ao meu coldre, Félix tentou levantar, nesse mesmo momento eu vi um vulto atrás das arvores, foi tudo muito rápido, Félix estava de joelhos eu o chutei no rosto fazendo o meu salto bater no seu queixo o nocauteando e atirei no vulto o mesmo soltou um grito e pude ver Demetri caindo no chão alguns metros de onde nós estávamos eu havia o acertado na perna.

\- Eu adoro derrubar homens de quase 2 metros de altura. – Me virei para a minha família rindo, porém foi ouvido outro disparo, dessa vez não tinha sido meu, nem de nenhum dos meus. Então eu senti uma ardência agora no meu ombro esquerdo o tiro tinha acertado meu ombro de raspão, eu uivei de dor. Rapidamente todos já estavam ao meu redor.

\- Ela foi ferida. – Ouvi a voz de Edward gritar ele me amparava.

\- Foi de raspão. – Carlisle falou aliviado, pude ver Edward nervoso ao meu lado.

\- Eu estou bem. – Falei.

\- Vou leva-la ao hospital. – Edward falou já me pegando no colo.

\- Espera! – Falei mais alto o olhando, ele tinha os olhos atormentados. Virei-me para os meninos. – Sam! Dean! Deixarei vocês cuidando disso até o momento, chamem reforço, e o resgate já que eu atirei no outro lá depois passem no hospital para verem esses machucados de vocês.

\- Pode deixar Bella, se cuida, cuidaremos daqui. – Sam me falou apenas assenti, apoiei minha cabeça na curvatura do pescoço de Edward e me deixei ser levada por ele.

Eu estava no hospital, levei alguns pontos no meu ombro esquerdo o qual foi atingido, Edward acabou de entrar no quarto.

\- Eu liguei para a sua mãe avisando o que houve ela disse que iria avisar ao seu pai. – Edward começou.

\- Não deveria Edward ela vai pirar, e eu não quero conversa com Charlie. – falei.

\- Eu tinha que avisa-la Bella, se ela soubesse pela imprensa seria pior. - Eu detesto admitir mais ele tinha razão.

\- Ok. Eu preciso sair daqui, tenho que passar na delegacia acertar algumas pendencias. – Falei.

\- Você não vai para a delegacia hoje Isabella.

\- Você não manda em mim. – retruquei erguendo meu queixo.

\- Sem discussão, você não irá e ponto final. – Ele respondeu e parecia bravo, foda-se.

\- Veremos então. – Falei levantando da cama com dificuldade devido à anestesia que eu havia tomado, ele veio em minha direção.

\- Para com isso. Para! – Falou me sacudindo. – Você não vai a lugar nenhum. Sua mãe falou para que eu cuidasse de você, já que você mesma se coloca em perigo desnecessário.

\- Perigo desnecessário? – Ri sem humor. – Se eu e os meninos não tivéssemos feito nada, nós todos agora estaríamos carbonizados. – Respondi Edward me olhou espantado.

\- O que? – Perguntou visivelmente chocado, ele me ajudou a deitar na cama, eu realmente estava cansada parecia que um caminhão tinha me atropelado.

\- Isso mesmo, nós teríamos virado churrasquinho essas horas. - O fitei.

\- Mais porque Demetri Bewley iria fazer isso? – Perguntou mais para si mesmo.

\- Demetri Bewley na América, Demetri Volturi na Itália.

\- Parente de Heide Volturi? – Perguntou confuso.

\- Irmão da própria.

\- Então eles estão juntos nessa e no caso da sua prima?

\- Muito provável que sim nossa teoria não é mais homem de preto e sim quadrilha de preto. – Expliquei.

\- É complicado, mas tudo ficará bem, e agora você conseguiu prender dois deles. – Edward falou orgulhoso.

\- Eu levei um tiro, não tive nem tempo de comemorar minha glória. – Fiz uma careta de desgosto.

\- Foi engraçado olhar a cara dos almofadinhas do FBI espancados e você derrubando um homem de quase dois metros. – Falou rindo eu o acompanhei.

\- Fiz o que eu deveria fazer, se dependesse de vocês eu teria sido sequestrada e morta. – Respondi rindo.

\- Eu não iria deixar ele levar você. – Respondeu serio dessa vez. – E que ideia maluca era aquela de pedira para eles atirarem?

\- Eu sabia que eles não iriam atirar e foi uma tática para desconcentrar Félix. – respondi.

\- Você não pode confiar neles.

\- Eu tenho que confiar, e eles precisam confiar em mim, um tem que dar a vida pelo outro se for necessário.

\- Eu... Eu fiquei com medo de algo dar errado, se... – Ele parecia acuado.

\- Eu sei me virar sozinha Edward eu estou nesse meio a sete anos eu não trabalho com "Se" trabalho com fatos. – Respondi.

\- Eu Sei que sabe, presenciei isso hoje. – Respondeu sorrindo.

Uma semana depois eu já estava recuperada, depois do incidente que ocorreu no evento eu e Edward estávamos mais próximos almoçávamos juntos quase todos os dias, hoje, porém ele iria participar de uma reunião importante e eu marquei de almoçar com Rosie, mas eu ainda queria o divorcio, ou talvez me separasse por um tempo para pensar na minha vida e tomar um rumo.

Eu estava analisando o relatório que a equipe de Jenks passou sobre Jane, Félix, Chelsea,Alec e Demetri Volturi. Eles eram parentes próximos.

Jane e Alec eram irmãos gêmeos, filhos de Sulpicia e Aro Volturi. Demetri e Heide eram filhos de Athenodora e Caius Volturi. E por fim Félix e Chelsea filhos de Didyme e Marcus Volturi. Aro, Caius e Marcus Volturi eram irmãos. Eu estava olhando e esses nomes não me eram estranhos, era como se eu já os tivesse ouvido antes.

Meu celular vibrou em cima da minha mesa, era uma mensagem de um numero desconhecido.

" _Olá Doutora, vejo que você e seu marido estão em lua de mel, mas não sei se continuara assim..._

 _Veja você mesma, hoje as 14h30min ele estará no motel D'Luna junto com a secretaria, quarto 104" ._

Depois que recebi esta mensagem não consegui me concentrar no trabalho. Longo deu 12h30min e sai para encontrar a minha amiga, eu tinha ido de taxi, já que ela não abria mão de se exibir na BMW Conversível vermelha " nenhum" pouco chamativa.

\- Oi gata. – a cumprimentei com um beijo no rosto assim que me acomodei no banco do carona.

\- E ae gostosa. – Rosie disse rindo, era sempre assim, nós brincávamos muito. – Aonde vamos? – perguntou. ,

\- Vamos ao The Pink Door. – Falei.

\- Ótima ideia. – Seguimos até o restaurante colocando o papo em dia, Rosalie falava mais que uma vitrola e eu nem prestava atenção.

\- Bella? Bella? Isabella? ISABELLA PORRA! – Rosie gritou, já tínhamos chegado ao restaurante e eu não havia tocado no meu prato direito.

\- Oi Rosie, desculpe. - Falei afastando os pensamentos sobre a mensagem que mais cedo.

\- Eu estava falando com você, esta distraída demais, o que aconteceu? – Minha amiga perguntou visivelmente preocupada.

\- Isso aqui Rosie. – Falei mostrando a ela a mensagem que recebi.

\- Eu não acredito mais quem mandou isso? – Perguntou.

\- Não faço a mínima ideia de quem possa ter mandado isso. – Respondi. **.**

\- E você vai? – Perguntou temerosa.

\- Claro que sim, uma porque preciso saber se é verdade e dois porque quem armou isso estará lá. Preciso descobri quem é a cobra. – Respondi. – E você irá comigo.

\- Você é muito corajosa amiga, eu não sei se teria a coragem de ir até lá se eu estivesse no seu lugar.

\- Eu também tinha Rosie, até dois anos e meio atrás quando meu castelo de areia ruiu.

\- Amiga, mas vocês não estavam bem? No domingo ele estava tão preocupado com você. – Disse.

\- Ele estava diferente esta semana, parecia o meu Edward de antigamente e por isso eu preciso saber se ele ainda me engana, vai doer menos se for agora. – Expliquei.

Quando deu 14h20min estávamos no carro indo em direção ao D'Luna esse era o mesmo motel que ele me trouxe a alguns anos atrás. Eu estava com medo, mas era necessário eu tinha que ir. Estava quase desistindo quando vi o volvo de Edward entrar no motel, então realmente era verdade.

\- Bella vamos embora. – Rosie pediu, mas eu neguei, hoje era o dia da verdade.

\- Pode ir se quiser. – Sai de dentro do carro, Rosie vinha atrás.

\- Acha mesmo que deixarei você sozinha nessa Isabella? – Perguntou brava, eu estava puta e ignorei chegamos até a recepção.

\- Olá Boa tarde, nós gostaríamos de uma suíte. – falei apontando para nós duas, Rosalie me olhava com uma cara de raiva muito engraçada.

\- Claro senhoritas. – A alegre recepcionista falou. – Aqui está quarto 105 terceiro andar, boa tarde queridas. – Falou a mesma com uma cara estranha acho que tentava ser sexy, eu hein. Ao chegarmos ao elevador Rosalie me empurrou furiosa.

\- Isabella Swan, como ousa me fazer passar por sapatão? – Rosalie estava vermelha de raiva.

\- Ah qual é Rosie? Eu sei que você curte. – Falei zombando da minha amiga, já que uma vez nós bêbadas já tínhamos nos beijado.

\- idiota! Eu curto homem querida, aquilo foi só uma vez por curiosidade. – Respondeu rindo.

\- Sei que você gamou na minha pegada. – Respondi rindo e piscando um olho para ela.

Chegando ao terceiro andar, olhei para as portas 103, 104, 105... Voltei minha atenção a 104 era aquela, segui em direção àquela porta, eu tirei um grampo que prendia meu coque e coloquei na fechadura delicadamente.

\- Ai merda, me sinto uma delinquente fazendo isso. – Rosie sussurrou ao meu lado, eu sorri e continuei o que fazia, eu estava muito concentrada que não percebi a aproximação de um terceiro só quando uma voz conhecida soou atrás de nós.

\- Bella! – Elizabeth Exclamou. – Que bom que veio. – No fundo eu sentia que tinha dedo dela nisso. Virei meu corpo até olhar na cara dela e a ver sorrindo.

\- Foi você que armou tudo isso não foi? – perguntei já sabendo a resposta.

\- Claro cunhada não gosto de deixar ninguém ser enganada. – Fingida falou.

\- Não vou perder meu tempo com você. – Falei virando indo em direção ao elevador.

\- Fique! – Falou mais alto. – Eu sei que esta curiosa e devia mesmo, você deve ter o visto entrando então não é mentira, vá abra. – Me incentivou estendendo uma copia da chave. Eu não deveria dar o gostinho para ela, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto, respirando fundo eu peguei com violência a chave da mão dela e fui em direção à porta a abrindo cuidadosamente.

E então o chão debaixo de mim parecia que havia sumido. Edward e Victoria estavam lá dentro, ela estava com um robe vermelho em cima da lingerie Edward estava com a blusa social branca aberta ele parecia que estava empurrando ela para longe mas não tenho certeza. Depois do choque inicial comecei a aplaudir o show deles.

\- Bravo! – Exclamei ainda batendo palmas Edward a empurrou com demasiada força e a vadia ruiva caiu no chão, ele me olhava assustado já a piranha estava com um discreto sorrisinho. - Que bonito em! – Eu ri irônica. - Que cena mais linda será que eu estou atrapalhando o casalzinho ai? – Eles olhavam-me Victoria já de pé, Edward ainda parecia que estava em estado de choque.  
\- Que lixo! Então é aqui a sua reunião?

\- Bella... – Edward sussurrou. – Eu não é nada disso que...

-Não e nada do que eu estou pensando? Sério? Acha que sou idiota? Cala a boca! – Gritei.

\- Bella, por fav... – O interrompi.

– Cala a Boca! Eu não quero ti ouvir, nada que saia dessa sua boca imunda vai mudar os fatos, acha. Você é tão imundo que trouxe ela no mesmo motel que me prometeu o céu e agora me tirou o chão. – Edward olhava-me com vergonha ele estava ficando desesperado, ele começou a andar em minha direção, mas suas calças que só agora percebi que estava aberta e que havia descido o fazendo parar no meio do caminho para subi-la novamente.

\- Não precisa se vestir eu já vi tudo que eu tinha que ver aqui, não direi que me decepciono, pois de você eu esperava tudo. – falei, Edward estava com os olhos atormentados.

\- Eu não sei se dou na cara dela ou bato em você, mas eu não vim atrapalhar sua tarde de prazer. – Falei os olhando eu estava fincando enjoada por ficar olhando para ele, precisava sair daquele lugar antes que as malditas lagrimas saíssem, virei indo em direção à porta, mas eu precisava fazer algo antes abri minha carteira tirei uma nota de 5,00 dólares. - E pra ajudar a dama que lhe satisfaz, toma aqui uns 5,00 dólares e pode ficar com o troco. – Falei e joguei o dinheiro em cima da vadia então fui em direção a porta, porém fui impedida de continuar já que alguém puxou meus cabelos.


End file.
